Power Rangers Dimensions
by Show Expert 1
Summary: In order to protect the nine dimension diamonds, the star sage, Starosiv, scattered them into multiple dimensions. Now, the dimension diamonds have been discovered from each being in a dimension. In order to protect them from dimension ruler, Skullatin, they will have to work together and become...Power Rangers Dimensions
1. Intro

Power Rangers

Power Rangers

Power Rangers

Power Rangers

When the battle has begun

(Ash: red ranger)

Our hearts must be one

(Sakura: pink ranger)

Break the boundaries that divide us

(Hiccup: black ranger)

We stand for what's right

(Runo: yellow ranger)

To make our future bright

(Davis: blue ranger)

Hold tightly

Our powers unite

Go, go Power Rangers

Don't you ever stop

Go, go Power Rangers

You will rise up to the top

Rangers forever

Dimensions all together

Power Rangers

Power Rangers

Power Rangers

Power Rangers Dimensions


	2. Find the Diamonds

Out in hyperspace, a blue ship was trying to avoid energy blasts from a larger black ship, like an armada. Inside the blue ship were two beings. One was dressed in a blue robe of a sage with silver colored skin with a long white beard and carried a staff with a yellow prism.

"What's the damage, Nebulon?" Nebulon had blue hair and silver skin that wore a white buttoned shirt with black pants and was working the controls.

"I don't know how much longer we can hold on Master Starosiv." Nebulon said. They felt the impact of another blast. On the larger ship, the leader sat on the main bridge's chair. This man had a body that looked like it was made out of white armor with black stripes and horns. He also wore a black cape with the inside red.

"Master Skullatin!" One servant came out. He was dressed in a blue coat with white boots and white pants. He wore a cape with blue on the outside and red on the inside. His face also looked like it was made of metal with a head piece that pointed forward.

"Report, Malatis." Skullatin said.

"Starosiv's ship isn't going to hold out much longer. You shall have the dimension diamonds soon." Malatis said.

"Excellent. Soon, the greatest power in all dimensions will be mine." Skullatin said.

"As it should." A female being came out. Her entire body, even her face, was dressed in black with white hair and had bat wing extensions on her head with a black cape on both sides.

"Thank you, Battina." Skullatin said.

"Mommy!" The fourth member of this crew came on the bridge. He was pressed like a prince with a lavender cape that had white on the inside. "Are we almost done?"

"Be patient, Deratin, my sweet boy. Everything will be ours soon." Battina said.

"Why did we let her bring that spoiled son of hers?" Malatis said.

"Forget about that. Prepare to destroy that ship with Starosiv on board and retrieve the dimension diamonds." Skullatin said. Their ship kept firing away at Starosiv's and Nebulon's ship and it didn't seem like they were going to make it.

"What do we do, Master?" Nebulon asked. Starosiv went over to case on their ship that held nine different colored diamonds and each one looked like it had a galaxy inside them.

"It's the diamonds Skullatin wants." Starosiv said. "We can escape with our lives, if they are sent to places that even we don't know."

"Are you serious? Skullatin will destroy everything to get those diamonds." Nebulon said.

"I have faith that these diamonds will fall into the right hands. As long as we live to find them, there is hope for everything." Starosiv said. He dumped each of the diamonds down a shoot. Each of the diamonds fell into hyperspace and have went to a different world that no one knows as to where. "Get us out of here." Nebulon activated the thrusters to the ship and they took off.

"What were those?" Deratin said.

"Those were the dimension diamonds!" Skullatin said. "So that's how you want to play, Starosiv? You've only postpone what is meant to be mine. I will stop at nothing to have those diamonds."

"Should we continue to go after his ship?" Malatis said.

"Forget about Starosiv. With the dimension diamonds out there, no one is protecting them. They shall be mine." Skullatin said.

…

"Here you go, Davis!" Out on a soccer field, a game was going on and a boy at the age of eighteen had the ball. This is Davis Motomiya. In his world, humans live with creatures made out of data named digimon.

"Go, Davis!" Kari cheered.

"You can do it!" His older sister, Jun, called out.

"Show them you're the best." His digimon partner, Veemon called out. All of his friends and family were here to watch him pay and win the game. Davis ran down the field and was passing by everyone until he kicked the ball and it was a goal.

"Nice foot work out there, Motomiya. Keep up the good work." His coach said.

"Will do." Davis said. He took a sip from his water, but he saw something blue and sparkling over in the corner. "What's that?" He ran over to check it out and he found it to be a blue diamond that was shining like a star. "What is this thing?" Davis picked it up and felt power coursing through his body that he didn't understand.

…

"Honestly, you can be such an idiot, Naruto." A girl with pink hair being seventeen told a guy with blonde spikey hair.

"Come on, Sakura. It wasn't that big of a deal." Naruto said.

"You took down an entire building! It was also on sacred ground, moron!" Sakura shouted as she pounded him on the head. "Lady Tsunade was beyond mad." In this dimension, it is a world filled with shinobi, otherwise known as ninja, with the land divided into many nations. Sakura started to storm off, but saw something pink and glowing by the trees. She went over to see what it was and found a pink diamond like the one Davis found. "Is that some sort of diamond?" She grabbed it and the power in that diamond channeled through her body as well.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure." Sakura said. She wasn't sure what she found, but knew it was powerful.

…

"See if you can keep up, Astrid." Out in another dimension, a man about the age of eighteen flew through the air as he rode on a black dragon creature.

"You won't get far, Hiccup." A girl named Astrid called out as she and her blue dragon tried to catch up to him. In this world, it's the era of Vikings that live in peace with dragons and treat them like equals. Both of them were racing to their village and Hiccup and his dragon were the first to touch down.

"I win again. Nice flying, Toothless" Hiccup said as he patted his dragon.

"I'll get you next time." Astrid said. Hiccup was finding this humorous, but he saw something black and shining in the ground. He got on his good leg and metal leg to see it was another diamond that was black. "Hiccup, what is it?"

"I don't know. It looks like a crystal." Hiccup said as he dug it out. He touched the diamond and he felt power coming through his body as well.

…..

"Hang on, Mira. I'll be back soon. I'm just going to help my parents at the café." A girl with long blue hair in pigtails with her being about eighteen. She was talking to her friend on her phone and carrying groceries. In this world, humans live with creatures that are called bakugan. This young lady is named Runo. "Boy, its times like this I miss my brawling days. " She was passing by the streets, but saw that something was shining in a bed of flowers. It appeared to be the fourth diamond that was yellow. "That's weird. What's something like this doing in flowers?" Runo grabbed the diamond with the power inside it going through her body. She thought bakugan were powerful, but this was unreal. "What exactly is this thing?"

…..

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

"Pikachu!" A yellow mouse like pokemon attacked a tree. In this world, humans battle alongside creatures known as pokemon. This young man with black hair was eighteen and aimed to be one of the best trainers in the world. His name is Ash Ketchum.

"Looking good, buddy." Ash said.

"Roa!" Ash looked up and saw an orange dragon-like creature.

"Hey, Charizard. You want to train too?" Ash asked.

"Ash, time for lunch." His mother called out. Ash was going to meet with all his other friends, but he stopped when he saw something resting under a tree. It's was a red diamond and he grabbed it when he felt incredible power in his body. "Awesome."

…..

Skullatin

Skullatin was traveling between dimensions with his ship. He's trying to find the location of the nine dimension diamonds, but there's not a trace of them anywhere.

"How long are we just going to float around here?" Deratin asked.

"For as long as it takes." Skullatin said. "Battina's son my look full grown, but he's such an annoying child." He murmured.

"Master Skullatin, I have excellent news." Malatis said. "The energy of five of the diamonds have been unleashed. Someone has found them, but we can easily take them."

"Excellent. Send down an entire fleet of Vilicons and take those diamonds." Skullatin said.

…

Ash's World

Ash walked up to a laboratory where all his friends were with his mother and a professor. He headed to them while he was looking at the diamond.

"Ash, what is that you have there?" His mother, Delila, asked.

"I don't know. I just found it on the ground." Ash said. "It looks like a crystal or something and it looks like it has stars in it."

"And it's mine!" They both saw Malatis dive down with his sword, but both of them moved out of the way. Ash looked up and saw ships flying all around. He saw strange grey creatures with black spots and faceless looking heads with holes for eyes that had blade and axe weapons. They were wreaking havoc and taking his friends and family.

"Who or what are you? Are you some sort of pokemon?" Ash said.

"Pokemon? That's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard. I am Malatis, second in command of Master Skullatin's forces. I'm also your worst nightmare and the same for everyone else." It was true. The same thing was happening around in all the other dimensions. Davis' team won, but the Vilicons attacked. They were wrecking the villages in Sakura's and Hiccup's world. They were hurting people in Runo's world and none of them understood what was happening. The same thing was happening in all five dimensions and taking people away.

"What do you want?" Ash asked.

"I want that diamond you're holding. Give it to me now." Malatis threatened by holding out his sword.

"Pikachu!"

"Roa!" Pikachu and Charizard tried to defend him with flames and electricity. Malatis was defending against them. He fired energy blasts and shot the both of them down.

"Pikachu, Charizard!" Ash ran over to the both of them, but Malatis stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"That's far enough." Malatis said as he tossed him back. "Give me the diamond or everything here will be destroyed." It wasn't looking good anywhere for anyone.

…

Starosiv

Starosiv and Nebulon were able to retreat to a fortress they had between dimensions. Starosiv was connected to the dimension diamonds and felt five of them were discovered.

"Five of the diamonds have already been found and they're about to fall into enemy hands." Starosiv said. "I must call them here." He held up his staff and summoned for the five holders. In Ash's world, Malatis was about to strike Ash down, but he disappeared in a red light. The same happen to everyone else who found one of the diamonds and were forced to leave everyone behind.

"What? No! This has to be Starosiv's doing." Malatis said. A portal opened up and five different colored lights shot through with the five people landing in the base.

"What just happened?" Ash said as they were all getting up, but all of them noticed each other and freaked out and backed away from each other.

"What's going on? Who are you people?" Sakura said.

"I was just about to ask that." Runo said.

"Astrid? Toothless? Where are you?" Hiccup called out.

"Can someone explain this?" Davis said.

"Allow me." All of them looked forward and were met with Starosiv. "You don't need to be afraid. My name is Starosiv and your lives are about to change."

To Be Continued….


	3. Powers Unite

Starosive, the star sage, sent nine dimension diamonds out to separate dimensions to keep them safe from Skullatin. Five of the dimension diamonds have been found and discovered. Skullatin attempted to steal them, but Starosive acted faster and saved those who found them.

"What gives? Who the heck are you?" Davis asked.

"Master!" Nebulon entered the room and met the five of them. "Is this them?"

"Yes. This is them." Starosive said. Sakura was done playing games as she pulled out a kunai and freaked everyone out.

"Enough of this. You better tell us who you are and why you called us here." Sakura said.

"Whoa! It's alright. We come in peace." Nebulon said. Starosive looked in their hands and saw each of them holding a dimension diamond.

"As I thought. Allow me to introduce ourselves. My name is Starosiv, the star sage, and this is my apprentice Nebulon. I have summoned the five of you because each of you have a dimension diamond."

"Dimension diamond? Is that what these things are?" Hiccup asked.

"Does this have something to do with those things that attacked me and my friends?" Davis said.

"Your home was attacked too? So was mine." Runo said.

"I have a feeling all of our homes were attacked." Sakura said.

"Yes. Allow me to explain everything." Starosiv said. "You see, the dimension diamonds are powerful gems with great cosmic energy. An evil being named Skullatin is after them."

"Skullatin? That's the name of the leader this guy said when he attacked me." Ash said.

"Yeah. Skullatin is bad news. Very bad news." Nebulon said.

"Skullatin is a ruthless man that will do anything to obtain those diamonds." Starosiv said. "He even destroyed our home world and we've been entrusted with the task to keep them safe. I was the one who sent each of them into your world in hopes to keep them safe."

"So you're the reason this is happening to us?" Hiccup said.

"Yes and I apologize for putting you and your loved ones in mortal danger." Starosiv said. "I knew that the dimension diamonds would bond to those of pure heart and it seems I was right. You felt it haven't you?"

"Yeah. When I found this thing, I felt power coursing through my body." Ash said.

"So did I." Runo said and all five of them were in agreement.

"Yes. Now, you five have been chosen to be the dimension power rangers." Starosiv said.

"Power rangers?" Sakura questioned.

"What are those?" Hiccup said.

"I've heard about them." Davis said. "They're a team of people that work together to save the world and fight for justice."

"Yeah! That task has been passed on to the five of you now." Nebulon said.

"Why us?" Runo said.

"The dimension diamonds chose each of you because of your brave hearts, stands against evil, and other strong traits each of you possess." Starosiv said. "You have been entrusted with the task to defeat Skullatin."

"Hold on. This seems real, but hard to believe." Hiccup said. "Why don't we just talk to this Skullatin? Maybe we can work out some sort of arrangement and we can all get back to our normal lives."

"I understand that this is hard for you to believe, but I'm afraid that can't be done." Starosiv said. "Skullatin is not a man you can reason with. He will not hesitate to destroy you or anyone to obtain those diamonds."

"Well, what would happen if he manages to get his hands on them?" Sakura said.

"When all dimension diamonds are together, they have the power to unite all dimensions into one." Starosiv said. "If someone like Skullatin were to have that power, he would have everything under his rule. We all would be living in a world of fear and become his slaves. That cannot happen. Just uniting the dimensions could bring chaos."

"So you need us to stop him? This is just insane." Runo said.

"I would love to hear more about this, but I have to get back and help my friends." Sakura said. "My village is endanger and people are getting hurt."

"I'm afraid it might be too late. By now, Skullatin's forces have probably captured everyone in the vicinity from when you found your diamonds and everyone close to you." Nebulon said. "Yes, there are powerful heroes in each of your worlds, but Skullatin has power that none of those people could understand."

"What?! We've got to save them." Runo said.

"The only way to save them is to defeat Skullatin." Starosiv said. "He will use them against you, but you must stay strong and refuse to give those diamonds to him."

"We're really the only ones that could stop him?" Sakura said.

"I'm afraid so, Sakura." Starosiv said.

"Wait. How do you know my name? I never said it." Sakura said.

"I know everything about all of you because I can see it all from the moment the dimension diamonds came back to me." Starosiv said and went up to each of them to speak with them one by one. "Sakura, the pink dimension diamond bonded to you because of your strong spirit and dedication to help your friends. Runo, the yellow diamond chose you for your strong beliefs and never backing down. Hiccup, the black diamond chose you because you stand out from those in your tribe. You hold a strong mind and a kind heart. Davis, the blue diamond picked you because of your courage and unwavering belief in friendship. Finally Ash, the red diamond chose you because of your strong and pure heart. You always put others before yourself no matter the situation." Starosiv could have went on, but an alarm was going off.

"Master Starosiv, there's trouble back in Ash's world as he is attacking a city." Nebulon said and showed an image of Skullatin and his forces in Ash's world and brought destruction wherever they went.

"The time to act is now. All of you hold a special power, but the power of the dimension diamonds is truly the only thing that can destroy him." Starosiv said. "The diamonds may have chosen you, but if you still don't want to do this, I won't force you." It was so much to take in, but they had to since Skullatin attacked all of their homes and took everyone prisoner. If defeating him meant they can have their lives back and save all dimensions, there was only one choice.

"I'm in. I want to help you stop him." Ash said.

"Me too." Davis said.

"I won't stand by when I know there's something I can do." Hiccup said.

"I'm not going to let the boys have all the fun." Runo said.

"I guess it's unanimous." Sakura said.

"I knew the dimension diamonds chose the right people." Starosiv said. "No matter what happens, you must protect the dimension diamonds with your lives. First, allow me to do this." He held his scepter up and it unleashed the light that caused the diamonds to float over their left wrists and attached themselves there on bracelets. "The diamonds will allow you to morph. Go, now. Show Skullatin the power he is up against." All of them agreed to this challenge and were ready to face this challenge. They ran through the portal and were ready to fight.

…..

Ash's World

Skullatin, Battina, and Deratin came into Ash's world to meet up with Malatis. Malatis and the Vilicons captured all of Ash's friends and his family and the same was said for the friends and family for the rest of the team. They brought the Digidestined, the Riders, the Brawlers, and Naruto and the shinobi

"Malatis, what happened? Where is the dimension diamond?" Skullatin said.

"I had it, but I think Starosiv acted." Malatis said. He motioned for the Vilicon to bring forth Professor Oak and Delia. "This man is famous around here and the woman is the mother of the boy who had the red diamond."

"Where is the dimension diamond?" Skullatin said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Oak said.

"Hey!" Ash ran through the smoke and held up his bracelet with the diamond. "Looking for this?"

"Ash, run!" Delia said.

"Don't be stupid, boy. Give it to me." Skullatin said. That was when the others showed up and showed they had their diamonds.

"We know what you're planning. We won't let you have these diamonds." Ash said.

"If you want these diamonds, you're going to have to go through us." Davis said.

"They must be joking." Battina said.

"Who do you people think you are?" Deratin said. All of their friends were curious as to what they were doing, but also thinking that they were insane.

"It's morphin time." Ash said.

"Dimension diamond! Energize!" They held their left arms back and slid their hands over their diamonds. They thrusted their fists forward and began to morph. Each of them launched an energy disk that they flipped right through and were in their ranger outfits. Then, energy flowed through their heads to form their masks. Each of them were their respective color with white gloves, boots, and belts with diamond shape buckles and had their bracelets on. They also had a D on their chests in diamonds. Their helmets were different with silver pieces over their mouths that were designed like beasts with their black visors in the mouths. Ash's was a Charizard, Davis was his Exveemon, Hiccup was Toothless, Runo was her bakugan, Tigrerra, and Sakura's was a fox.

"What is this?" Skullatin asked as the light faded away and showed each of them in their ranger forms.

"Power Rangers Dimensions!" Everyone was amazed by this new transformation.

"Power rangers?" Battina said.

"It doesn't matter. Destroy them!" Skullatin ordered and the Vilicon attacked.

"Let's do this!" Ash said and all of them went to fight. Hiccup was a natural as he jumped over some and gave each of them a strong kick.

"This power is amazing. I look and feel like I have both my legs again." Hiccup said. Davis ran up a wall and jumped back. He kicked one into the wall and flipped back from two more. He jumped up and gave both of them a split kick.

"Never mess with a soccer star." Davis said. Runo jumped u and kicked each of one of the Vilicon down.

"I cannot get over this power." Runo said and went on fighting. Sakura used her ninja jumping skills to knock them all down. She found herself surrounded, but she pounded the ground and used monstrous strength to send a shockwave and had them all tumbling down.

"Don't ever underestimate me." Sakura said. Ash went straight for Skullatin.

"Dimension Sword!" He pulled out a red sword and continued his charge. "Give us back our friends."

"Never!" Skullatin pulled out his own sword and went on the attack as the two met each other blow for blow. His minions went on the attack as Malatis pulled out his sword to fight Davis, but Davis jumped over him.

"Time to try out our weapons. Dimension Crossbow!" Davis pulled out a blue cross bow and fired energy arrows.

"How annoying." Malatis tried another attack, but Davis jumped up and blasted him. Deratin pulled out a fencing saber and fought off against Hiccup.

"Dimension Axe!" Hiccup pulled out a black axe and was able to block each of the attacks.

"Just give us the diamonds." Deratin said.

"We won't." Hiccup said as he pushed his sword back and slashed him across the chest. Battina was fighting both the girls and preferred hand-to-hand combat. She pounded both of them and gave them each a kick.

"Dimension Claws!"

"Dimension Kunai!" Runo had yellow claws on her hands and Sakura had pink kunai. Battina tried chopping down, but Runo used her claws to block her and slashed at her. Sakura jumped and spun around and gave Battina a powerful blow with her kunai. Ash and Skullatin tried to hold the other back.

"Ready to give up?" Ash said.

"You wish. You are a fool." Skullatin was much more powerful and dealt a devastating blow to Ash.

"Ash!" Davis said as all of them regrouped.

"Remember this, until you decide to give me the dimension diamonds, you'll never see your loved ones again." Skullatin said.

"We won't crack that easily. We'll save them and stop you." Ash said. They left it at that as Skullatin's crew teleported away and took their prisoners.

…

Rangers' Base

All five of them came back and Starosiv was most proud and impressed with their hard work.

"Excellent. You all fought bravely and never backed down." Starosiv said. "The diamonds chose wisely."

"This is all incredible." Ash said. "It's horrible all of our friends have been taken prisoner, but we'll save them."

"Yes and one other mission. Four other dimension diamonds are still out there." Starosiv said. "We must find them before Skullatin does."

"We will. We're a team, right?" Ash said.

"Right." All of them agreed. They all held out their hands and put them on top of each other. "Power Rangers!" All of them threw them up to signify that a new team has been created.


	4. Viking Strength

"Master Skullatin, I have asked for the assistance of beings from other dimensions to help us." Malatis said. Since five of the diamonds have been found and formed the rangers, Skullatin will do whatever he can to destroy the rangers. "Meet Cellblock." A monster that had body made from concrete to look like a jail came on the bridge of the ship.

"Will he really get me the dimension diamonds?" Skullatin asked.

"Guaranteed." Cellblock said. "I'll have those rangers behind bars and won't be able to escape."

…..

Hiccup

Hiccup was out in an open field in his home world, but there wasn't a sign of anyone around. He was just walking and there wasn't any sign of anyone.

"Hello?" There wasn't any sound to be heard. Then he started to hear some sort of beeping and it was getting louder and louder and it was scaring him. "What is that?" Hiccup fell off a cliff and bolted right up. He was having a dream and the sound was an alarm clock. He just took the clock and tossed it into the wall and had it smash to pieces. Hiccup got out of bed and was uneasy.

"Hiccup!" Hiccup jumped as he turned around to see the others with Nebulon.

"Are you alright?" Sakura said.

"Sorry. I'm just a little jumpy." Hiccup said. Ever since they became rangers, these heroes got to know each other and have settled into their base. Hiccup heard some sort of beeping sound again and used the hilt of a sword and smashed a phone.

"Dude!" Davis called out.

"Sorry." Hiccup said as he tried to calm down and just left.

"What's the matter with him?" Ash said.

"It's like he's afraid of every piece of technology, moderate or advance." Nebulon said.

"You're right about that." Starosiv said as he came into the room. "All of you have had some experience in technology of some sort, but Hiccup is different. Hiccup comes from a Viking era. Electricity and other matters that can be explained with science hasn't been discovered in his world."

"Wait. Hiccup's a Viking?" Davis said with a laugh. "He doesn't look anything like one."

"No, but he isn't like most people from his tribe." Starosiv said. "It might take Hiccup longer than the rest of you to grow accustom to this new life style."

"No worries." Runo said. "I'll show Hiccup the ropes." Runo reached out as her diamond came out of small spot on the wall made to hold the dimension diamonds and hers came to her hand. "I'll take Hiccup to my world and show him some basic stuff."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Sakura said.

"What's the worst that can happen?" Runo said.

…

Runo's World

Runo took Hiccup to her world to try and help get more accustom to moderate times, but it was more difficult than she thought since he had trouble riding a bicycle…with training wheels.

"You're doing fine, Hiccup." Runo said as she tried to stand by him, but Hiccup was having trouble to keep balance.

"I don't know about this." Hiccup said. He lost his footing and fell to the ground and Runo tried covering her eyes to avoid seeing it.

Okay, that might have been my fault." Runo said as she helped him up. "I should have taken into account you have a prosthetic leg. Good thing you wore a helmet." Runo led him to a bench for them to sit on. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Compared to the times I fell off Toothless when we were flying, this is nothing." Hiccup said. Both of them stared out into the park and enjoyed the fresh air and the nice view of people and the creatures in Runo's world known as bakugan casually roaming around.

"So what do you think of my home?" Runo said.

"It is nice, but so much different from Berk." Hiccup said. "I've never seen such tall buildings that aren't made from wood. Actually makes me feel inadequate."

"What do you mean?" Runo said.

"The rest of you live in these great villages, or what you call cities, and my home is nothing like that." Hiccup said. "All of you have these amazing contraptions that I don't even understand."

"You mean like a clock or soap." Runo whispered.

"Maybe it was just dumb luck I got the black dimension diamond." Hiccup said. Runo felt bad for him, but just slapped the back of his head.

"Don't talk like that." Runo said. "You might be behind on the times, but you're still a great guy. Maybe it was random that it ended up in your dimension, but it chose you. Try not to worry too much about it."

"Thanks Runo." Hiccup said. The both of them went back to enjoy the scenery….until sprinklers went off and scared Hiccup and caused to fall back from his bench.

"They're just sprinklers, Hiccup. All they do is shoot out water for plants." Runo said. She got up from her seat to help him up, but a cage came down on her from out of nowhere. "Hiccup, behind you." She warned him before the cage vanished and took her with it. Hiccup turned around and saw Cellblock with everyone running scared.

"One ranger down, one to go." Cellblock said. Hiccup got back up and went to fight against Cellblock.

"Where's my friend?" Hiccup said as he was fighting.

"You'll be joining her." Cellblock said. Hiccup jumped up and gave him multiple kicks, but Cellblock grabbed his fake leg and tossed him a few feet. "Time to go behind bars." He pulled out a miniature cage and tossed it with it getting bigger. Hiccup saw a little kid coming on his bike and was going to get caught in it.

"Look out." Hiccup said as he tried to save the boy, but they both got caught in it and vanished with the cage.

…..

A Cavern

Runo was trapped in the cage that was inside a cavern. She saw another caged appeared with Hiccup inside.

"Hiccup!" Runo said. "We've got a problem. I tried morphing or contacting the others, but nothing is working." She just noticed the boy in the cage with Hiccup. "Who's the kid?"

"Are you alright?" Hiccup said, but the boy looked like he was in pain.

"My leg hurts really bad."

"What's your name?" Hiccup asked.

"Tony."

"Hiccup, the cage landed on the bike. Maybe you can squeeze out." Runo said. Hiccup pulled the bike out and left an opening in the cage for him to slide right out.

"Come here. Watch that leg." Hiccup said as he helped Tony slide out of the cage and set him against a rock.

"How does his leg look?" Runo said.

"Too dark. Hold on." Hiccup said. He took the hilt of a sword and it formed a blade with fire flowing from it to add some light into the cavern.

"Cool. I mean hot." Runo said.

"Hold onto this. Careful." Hiccup said as he had Tony hold on to it. He ripped off one of his left sleeve and placed it tied it around Tony's left leg.

"He might need a doctor. You better get him out of here." Runo said.

"What about you?" Hiccup said.

"Get that kid out of here first." Runo said. Hiccup saw no point in arguing. He had Tony climb on his back and hoisted him up.

"I'll get him out and come back for you." Hiccup said.

"I'll be fine. Just go." Runo said and Hiccup made his way out.

…

Rangers' Base

Everyone was waiting for Runo and Hiccup to come back, but they haven't. They haven't even gave them a message or anything and it's starting to become a concern.

"Guys, I'm getting worried. They should have been back by now." Sakura said.

"I'm sure they're fine." Davis said.

"I don't know. They are taking a long time." Ash said.

"I tried contacting them, but I can't seem to get through." Sakura said.

"Let me see if I can get a track on them in Runo's world." Nebulon said as he began to get to work on a computer where they might be.

….

The Cavern

"What? A prison break?!" Cellblock said as he came and saw Hiccup was able to escape. "Where did he go?"

"Forget it. I'm not telling you." Runo said.

"So be it. I love to round them up anyway." Cellblock said and began to go after Hiccup. Hiccup carried Tony deeper into the cave as he used his sword to light the way.

"Are you doing okay back there?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm fine." Tony said. Hiccup kept moving until they came across a dead end. "Now what?" Hiccup looked around and saw that the path continues up, but he wasn't sure if he could climb it.

"You won't escape." He heard Cellblock call out to him and it sounded like he was getting close.

"I don't have a choice." Hiccup said as he put his sword away and started climbing. It took all his strength since he had Tony on his back and a fake leg making it hard to keep his balance on the wall.

…

Rangers' Base

"I've got something." Nebulon said as he showed a geographic map of a mountain. "There's a special energy field inside this mountain. If both of them are in it, then that might be why we can't contact them."

"It might even keep them from morphing. You three better head there." Starosiv said and the three of them ran through the portal.

….

Hiccup

Hiccup kept climbing and was able to pull him and Tony up and over the wall. Hiccup tried catching his breath, but couldn't stay. He saw light coming from a narrow passage and started to crawl through.

"We'll be out soon." Hiccup said, but felt a blast nearly hit them. He looked back and saw Cellblock.

"I've got you!" Cellblock said.

"Not quite. Hold your breath." Hiccup said and Tony did just that. He took out his sword and it sprayed a green cloud.

"What are you doing? Trying to make me stink?" Cellblock said. Hiccup used his sword to create a spark and the gas caught on fire and pushed Cellblock back. This was their only chance to escape. Meanwhile, on the outside, the other rangers arrived.

"Do you see them?" Sakura said.

"No. Let's check out the…." Ash didn't finish as the three of them saw something running out of the cave that went in the mountain.

"Hiccup?" Davis said as Hiccup came running out with scrapes, bruises, and torn clothes like he came out from a fierce battle. He saw the others and ran to them.

"Guys, he needs a doctor." Hiccup said as he showed Tony.

"Give him to me. I have medical experience." Sakura said as Hiccup gave him to her and she got to work.

"Hiccup, where is Runo?" Ash said.

"She's still caged inside the mountain." Hiccup said.

"Caged? By who?" Davis said.

"Him." Hiccup said as they look on a higher platform and saw Cellblock.

"Hello rangers. Since you're here, you might as well stay forever!" Cellblock tossed another one of his cages to trap them, but Hiccup was able to catch it and toss it away. He jumped up and kicked Cellblock down and everyone was amazed.

"Okay, I believe he's a Viking now." Davis said.

"Your leg wasn't that bad. You can run." Sakura said and Tony got running.

"It's morphin time. Dimension diamond?" Hiccup said.

"Ready! Energize!" All four of them slid their hands over their diamonds and morphed.

"Vilicon!" Cellblock said as the Vilicon came through a portal and all four of them went on and fight. While the other rangers fought the Vilicon, Hiccup jumped up and tackled Cellblock. "You're getting locked up again." Cellblock said.

"I don't think so." Hiccup said as he pulled out his axe and started slashing down on him.

"I don't even know need a weapon to beat these guys." Davis said as he easily beat the Vilicon to the ground.

"These guys are like mosquitoes." Sakura said as she fought them off. "See what happens to mosquitoes?" She grabbed one and tossed it at a group that went down like bowling pins.

"These guys are nothing." Ash said as he was able to knock them down. Cellblock fired energy blasts, but Hiccup was able to flip back to avoid them.

"You're done for." Hiccup said as he ran and grabbed Cellblock and tossed him up. "Dimension Axe: Final Slash!" He jumped up and gave Cellblock a power slash that destroyed him.

…

Skullatin

"You're not getting out that early rangers. Fire the enlarger!" Skullatin ordered. His ship fired a beam that traveled through a portal.

…

The beam came down and Cellblock was back and was a giant with everyone amazed.

"How do we fight that?" Davis said.

"I've got the answer." Nebulon said in a communicator. "Boys, I've got your zords ready."

"Awesome. Sakura, you go get Runo." Ash said.

"I'm on it." Sakura said as she ran into the cave.

"Let's do this." Ash said.

"Summon zords!" The boys held up their arms and unleashed a light that brought forth their zords. All three of them being like dragons.

"Sweet, a Charizard." Ash said.

"Mine's ExVeemon." Davis said.

"Mine looks like Toothless." Hiccup said.

"Let's do this! Zords combine!" Ash said. Exveemon-zord split into arms and Toothless-zord turned into the legs. Charizard-zord folded up his arms and legs for the three to combine. Charizard-zord's neck sank and the moth opened up to show a face. The three jumped in the cockpit with a stand for each of them.

"Dimension Megazord: Dragon Formation."

"This thing looks awesome." Davis said.

"Let's see what it can do." Hiccup said.

"You're going back behind bars." Cellblock said as he fired energy blasts, but the Megazord was able to push through. The Megazord gave Cellblock a powerful kick and pushed him back. He grabbed Cellblock and tossed him. "That's it, you're going down."

"I don't think so." Ash said.

"Dragon Fireball!" The Megazord powered up a fireball between his hands and launched it at Cellblock.

"Jail break!" Cellblock said as he collapsed and exploded. Sakura traveled through the cave and found Runo.

"Sakura, I'm in here." Runo said.

"I've got you." Sakura said as she used her monstrous strength to pry the bars apart and got Runo free.

…

Tony

Once Tony was safe, he was telling his friends what happened in the cave. Hiccup found him and was bringing him a new bike and Tony noticed him.

"Hiccup!" Tony said.

"I'm glad to see you're safe." Hiccup said. "Here. Since your bike was wrecked, I got you a new one."

"Cool. Thanks, Hiccup." Tony said. He got on his new bike and started riding with Runo coming up behind Hiccup.

"You did a great thing. Perhaps the black dimension diamond was right to choose a Viking." Runo said.

"Yeah." Hiccup said because had the strength of one to fight for Tony and he can do the same for anything else, monster or moderate.


	5. Serious Problem

Sakura went out into the woods as she was doing some training. She threw shuriken at trees and was doing exercises in order for her to become stronger for when the next monster attacks. She took a couple kunai and practice using them for close range combat.

"Heads up." She saw a soccer ball coming her way and it hit her right in the head. The soccer ball bounced back to Davis.

"What was that?! Can't you see I'm busy?" Sakura said with anger.

"Sorry. What are you even doing out here? I brought you to my world to have fun." Davis said. "Let's go." He ran ahead and Sakura was annoyed. Ever since Sakura met him, she found him to be really annoying.

…

Skullatin's Ship

Deratin was being used as a bench press for a new monster. This one was blue with his muscles having a shade of red in them and had weights for bracelets.

"I say, you are a strong one, Weighter." Deratin said.

"Told you." Weighter said as he put him down. "You got to work through the pain. No pain, no gain." That was when Malatis came into the room.

"What's going on here?" Malatis said.

"I just found a monster that is going to help us destroy the rangers." Deratin said.

"Muscle head here? We need more than brawn. We need an actual plan." Malatis said.

"I've got one. Show him what you can do." Deratin said.

"Alright." Weighter flexed his muscles and they shot energy shots that hit Malatis and Matlatis' muscles became sore and hard for him to move as he was in extreme pain.

"Ow! My muscles! What did you do?" Malatis said as Deratin was laughing.

"I knew that would be funny. The rangers will be too sore and hurting that they won't be able to fight back." Deratin said.

…

Davis' World

"Alright, here's how the game is played." Davis said as he was explaining soccer to Hiccup as the rangers were about to play a game. "You try to get the ball in the net, but you cannot use your hands."

"Sounds simple enough." Hiccup said.

"Let's play." Ash said as the four of them started to play the game. Sakura wasn't the only one playing since she didn't want to.

"Sakura, come play a game?" Runo said.

"No thanks. The teams wouldn't even be even." Sakura said. They were in the middle of playing a game, but it came a time out as they heard people screaming. All of them ran to check it out and saw Deratin and Weighter attacking as Weighter was blasting people.

"This is fun!" Deratin cheered.

"Hiccup, Runo, check to see if those people need help." Ash said as the five of them ran to the battlefield and Runo and Hiccup were helping people out.

"Look who's here." Deratin said.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura said.

"That should be simple. I'm here to destroy you." Deratin said as the both of them attacked. Deratin was fighting Ash and Weighter had Sakura and Davis. Deratin swung his fencing sword around, but Ash was able to avoid all of his attacks and kick him back.

"Do you even know how to use that thing?" Ash said.

"I'll show you." Deratin said as the two of them kept fighting. Sakura got caught in a test of strength with Weighter.

"You should really work out more." Weighter said as he lifted her off her feet and threw her to the ground. Weighter was about to attack her more, but Davis kicked a soccer ball to his head. "What was that?"

"Let's play a game where you be the target." Davis said as he repeatedly kicked the ball back and forth against Weighter.

"Cut that out." Weighter said and fired a blast at Davis, but he was able to avoid it. Sakura dug into her ninja supplies and wrapped two papers around her kunai. She jumped and spun when she tossed them and they exploded on impact. "Hey, that's smarts."

"Awesome." Davis said as he stood next to Sakura. "Guess he doesn't like to play games."

"Stop fooling around, Davis. This is serious." Sakura said.

"What's been your problem today?" Davis said.

"My problem is a goggle wearing, oddly colored hair, game player that doesn't seem to understand the seriousness of this." Sakura said.

"You think my hair is oddly colored? Have you looked in a mirror?" Davis said.

"You need to keep a strong mind, rangers." Weighter said as he fired energy blasts that knocked the both of them down. Ash kept fighting Deratin, but he spotted they were in trouble.

"Oh no." Ash said as he was going to help, but Deratin kicked him down.

"Let's get going." Deratin said as the two of them ran off. Ash got up and went to help Sakura and Davis.

"Are you two alright? What happened?" Ash said.

"What happened is that someone here is trying to be a joker." Sakura said as she got up and left.

"What's her problem with me?" Davis said.

…

Rangers' Base

The rangers headed back to their base and looked over footage of Weighter attacking and what his energy shots hit people.

"It seems like this monster has the ability to create muscle tension and soreness." Nebulon said.

"So we've got to figure out how to counteract his attacks." Sakura said.

"Why?" Davis said as he was tossing his soccer ball up and down. "All we have to do is avoid those energy shots from his muscles."

"Davis it's not that simple." Sakura said.

"It seems like it to me." Davis said. "We just need to destroy him and if that doesn't work, sore muscles will heal in only a couple days."

"You don't know that. We don't know what this monster is truly capable of." Sakura said.

"What other answer is there? You need to lighten up or you'll get early wrinkles on that big forehead of yours" Davis said.

"That's it." Sakura said as she was about to attack him, but the others held her back.

"Okay, you two need to work out whatever problem you're having because you're driving us all crazy." Runo said.

"Whatever. I'm out of here." Davis said as his diamond flew to him and he left through the portal. Sakura was fed up with him as she just stormed off. Sakura went in her own room and was trying to get her frustration out with a training dummy. Starosiv came into her room to talk about her problem.

"Sakura, what is troubling you?" Starosiv asked.

"It's Davis." Sakura said. "He doesn't seem to be taking anything serious. It's all a joke to him. He reminds me of my friend, Naruto, but Naruto knew when to take a fight serious."

"Sakura, you come from times of war in you world." Starosiv said. "Davis never went through something like that, but he stood his ground against his enemies. Perhaps you and he just take different approaches in situations." Sakura never thought about it like that before.

…..

Deratin

Deratin and Weighter escaped and were hiding out around the buildings after their encounter with the rangers.

"That was enjoyable. The rangers seem to be angry with each other and was much easier to beat them." Deratin said.

"Well, we didn't actually beat them." Weighter said.

"Exactly." Both of them turned around and were scared when they saw Skullatin. Skullatin grabbed Deratin and moved him out of the way.

"Master Skullatin, is there something I can do for you?" Weighter said.

"Let me think. How about destroying the rangers and steal their dimension diamonds!?" Skullatin yelled. "Destroy the city to lure them out."

"I'm on it." Weighter said as he ran off

…

Davis

Davis went back into his world as he dribbled the ball on his legs. He was still upset with Sakura and he just couldn't seem to figure her out. He stopped when he heard buildings and being destroyed by Weighter.

"Guys, I found him." Davis said as he used the diamond as a communicator. Sakura got the message and was amazed that he actually found Weighter. Davis kicked the soccer ball to get his attention and that's just what happened when he got hit in the head.

"You've got to stop doing that." Weighter said.

"I'm taking you down." Davis said as he used rapid jabs, but Weighter didn't seem to be affected by it. He actually laughed in enjoyment.

"You need put some weight behind you like this." Weighter said as he pounded Davis and had him roll across the ground. Then, Weighter fired the energy shots from his muscles and blasted Davis. Davis was in so much pain that he could barely move with his muscles glowing red.

"Oh man. I've felt sore before, but nothing like this." Davis said.

"Now to finish you off." Weighter said as he was about to strike him, but Sakura came and saved she held back Weighter's arm. Sakura brought back her left fist and pounded Weighter and pushed him back. "Whoa! For someone so scrawny, she's strong."

"I thought you went to play soccer." Sakura said as she lifted Davis.

"Why when that thing was running lose?" Davis said and Sakura could see that she was wrong about him. That was when the other rangers arrived.

"Are you alright?" Runo said.

"I can't really move. My muscles are killing me." Davis said. Sakura was able to get him somewhere she could rest.

"Just leave this to us. Dimension diamond!" Ash said.

"Ready! Energize!" All four of them went through the morphing sequence. "Power Rangers Dimensions!" All four of them attacked together against Weighter as they pulled out their weapons. Runo tried her claws, but Weighter blocked them with her weights and pounded her.

"This guy is strong." Hiccup said. "We've got to get pass those weights he's wearing."

"I've got an idea." Sakura said. "You guys keep him busy and I'll deal the finishing blow. Just keep striking at those weights."

"Alright." Ash said as the three of them went to attack. All three of them kept striking at the weights like Sakura said, but Weighter was starting to overpower them.

"Here goes!" Sakura said and charged right in as she brought her fist back. Weighter saw her coming.

"You think you can match me?" Weighter said as he met her attack, but Sakura's punch caused the weights on his right arm to shatter. "What?! No way!"

"You're done for." Sakura said as she gave him another punch and pushed him back again. "Here goes. Dimension Kunai, power up!" She had energy powering through her kunai. "Final Strike!" She jumped up and spun around like a tornado and slashed down on Weighter and destroyed him.

…

Skullatin

Skullatin saw Weighter destroyed and was not happy with Deratin.

"At least I tried." Deratin said.

"Go bother your mother." Skullatin said. "In the meantime, fire the Enlarger and have him crush those rangers." A Vilicon fired the beam and had it go through the portal.

….

Davis' World

The beam hit down and Weighter came back with him being a giant. Davis was still in pain and couldn't do anything to help.

"What do we do? Davis can't use the Megazord when he's like this." Hiccup said.

"I have the answer to that." Nebulon said on the communication. "Girls, your zords can combine with Ash's to form a new megazord."

"That sounds great." Runo said.

"Let's do it." Sakura said.

"Summon Zords!" All three of them held out their arms and their zords came. Runo's was Blade Tigrerra and Sakura's was the nine-tailed fox.

"Awesome. My zord looks just like Tigrerra." Runo said.

"Mine looks like the nine-tailed fox." Sakura said.

"This is going to be awesome." Ash said. "Zords combine!" Charizard-zord folded up like he did before. Tigrerra-zord split and became the arms and the fox-zord opened up and turned into the legs. The Charizard-zord had its neck sink down, but the head turned around and a new face was shown. The three rangers jumped into the cockpit and stood at their own stand.

"Dimension Megazord: Wild Formation."

"Wow! So this is what the inside looks like." Runo said.

"I know. It looks amazing, doesn't it?" Ash said.

"Here he comes." Sakura said as they saw Weighter come at them.

"You rangers are going down." Weighter said and pounded hard against them as they moved back.

"Tiger Blades!" Blades came out of the Megazord's hands and they slashed against Weighter. They slashed down on him, but Weighter tried grabbing the blades. However, the Megazord pulled back and slashed against him. Then, the tails of the fox-zord came out and whip lashed against him.

"Let's finish this." Sakura said.

"I'm ready if you guys are." Runo said.

"Here we go." Ash said as lightning struck the blades and filled them with energy.

"Wild Slash!" The Megazord slashed down both blades and struck down on Weighter.

"No pain, no gain, and the pain is mine." Weighter said as he fell down and exploded with the rangers cheering over their victory and Davis relieved of his pain. After the battle, Sakura went back to the forest to do more training, but this time, Davis came to join her.

"Got room for one more." Davis said.

"Sure." Sakura said and thought this was a good time. "Listen, I owe you an apology. I thought you weren't taking the situation serious, but I was proven wrong."

"No problem. We just handle things differently." Davis said. That was right when the other rangers came to join in.

"Hey, can we join?" Ash said.

"You were awesome today, Sakura, and we thought we try to reach your level of strength." Hiccup said.

"That's a tall order, but I can give you a crash course." Sakura said. "All you have to do is use your instincts and adapt."

"Really? This is going to be fun." Davis said as the five of them started to do their training and showed that the rangers are more alike than they think, but also different and they use it to strengthen their bonds.


	6. Dangerous Date

The rangers continue to grow stronger as Ash was sparing against Hiccup and Sakura was sparing against Davis in the ranger's base. However, Runo was actually doing some writing in a book. Sakura tossed Davis and he slid right by her.

"Runo, get in on this." Davis said.

"I will. I'm almost done." Runo said.

"With what?" Davis said, but Runo tried to hide it away. Davis got more interested and just snatched the book from Runo's hands.

"Hey, give that back." Runo said as she tried to take it, but Davis was keeping her back.

"He might be stubborn, but that adds to his charm. He never backs down and I don't see the harm. It might be crazy, he might be lazy, but I don't care. I like him so." Davis read for everyone to hear and Runo just got her book back and knocked Davis on the head.

"Who is that about?" Sakura said.

"No one." Runo said with her face being red.

"I know who it's about. Some guy named Dan." Hiccup said with him, Sakura, and Davis oohing.

"How do you know that?" Runo said.

"I heard you talking about him." Hiccup said.

"Runo's got a crush. Runo's got a crush." Davis sang.

"Back off. After all I hear things too, Davis Motomiya." Runo said. "After all, should I ask who Kari is?" This time Davis was blushing and everyone laughing at him.

"How do you know about that?" Davis said.

"You talk in your sleep." Runo said.

"Touché." Davis said.

"What's everyone talking about?" Ash said.

…

Skullatin's Ship

Deratin just wondered on the bridge and he looked like he was bored out of his mind. He kept moaning and groaning, but Battina was busy representing a new monster that was a mutant lizard.

"With Lizwar's claws and flame breath will tear those rangers to pieces." Battina said.

"You can count on me." Lizwar said. It wasn't until Deratin sighed heavily and slid down on the wall that got his attention.

"Oh, what's the matter my sweet baby?" Battina said as she walked over to him.

"What's the matter with him?" Malatis said.

"I don't know. My life seems to be in the same rut." Deratin said. "I want something exciting, thrilling, unexpected."

"You're suppose to be helping me get the dimension diamonds, not mop around." Skullatin said.

"I know. Why don't you go down and help Lizwar destroy the rangers." Battina said. "Seeing people run in fear should bring a smile to your face."

"Okay." Deratin said, but he didn't sound that thrilled.

…..

Lizwar and Deratin went into a random dimension and just started to attack the city with people running in fear. However, Deratin just sat on a small island for plants with his head in his hands.

"What's the matter with you? Aren't you having fun?" Lizwar asked.

"No. I do this all the time. I want something different." Deratin said.

"Hold it right there." The rangers were morphed and arrived to stop them.

"Of course. The rangers are here." Deratin said.

"Just what I was called for. I'll destroy you rangers." Lizwar said as he went to attack and the rangers intercepted him.

"I'll get Deratin." Runo said as he ran past them. Lizwar swung his tail, but Ash and Davis jumped over it.

"Is that all you got?" Ash said.

"Let's turn up the heat." Lizwar said as he breathed out fire and was keeping the rangers back. Runo ran up to Deratin, but he still didn't look that excited.

"Giving up? You don't look like you're up for a fight." Runo said.

"No, but I can't just let you win or else Skullatin will be upset with me." Deratin said as he jumped up and pulled out his sword. He swung it and tried to kick Runo, but she was able to avoid him. She grabbed the edge and did hand stand to kick Deratin back, but didn't notice she dropped her book. Runo jumped back and kicked Deratin into the plants.

"Runo, we need to get out of here. We can't get near this guy's flame breath." Ash said.

"Alright." Runo said as they made a run for it.

"That's right, you better run." Lizwar said. "I better get back to the ship to get help to finish them." Lizwar ran off and left Deratin as he tried to get out of the plants.

"Don't just leave me here." Deratin said, but noticed the book. "What's this? Does this belong to the yellow ranger?" He opened up and read what Runo wrote, but for some reason, he thought she was talking about him. "I didn't know she cared that much. Oh my, my heart is beating so fast. I feel so happy!"

…..

Skullatin's Ship

Deratin made it back to the ship and he jumped and skipped and was as happy as he could be. Deratin grabbed his mother's hands and they both started jumping in circles while Malatis and Skullatin were becoming annoyed.

"Someone is cheerier than when he left." Battina said.

"Yeah and it's annoying." Malatis said.

"I am. I met a girl, Mommy." Deratin said.

"That's wonderful. Who is it?" Battina said. Deratin was about to say, but he hesitated.

"I shouldn't say. None of you will like her." Deratin said.

"No. We will, won't we?" Battina asked the others.

"Why would I care?" Skullatin said.

"I don't." Malatis said.

"Alright. It's the yellow ranger." Deratin said and that was a shock to all of them.

"Oh…..that's great." Battina said.

"No it's not. She's the enemy." Malatis said.

"The only thing I like about her is that she has a dimension diamond that I want you to take." Skullatin said.

"I have to go. I need to get ready." Deratin said and skipped off and Battina was going to make sure her boy stays that happy.

…

Runo

"I know Sakura. I'm just going to pick up a few groceries for the base and I'll be right there." Runo said to her communicator as she was doing some shopping.

"You!" Runo was grabbed from behind and pinned against the wall.

"Battina?" Runo said.

"Listen, if you break my little boy's heart, I'll break you." Battina said and Runo didn't understand. "You're meeting him for lunch at noon. Here's some nice clothes and the address." She handed them to Runo and let her go. "I'll be watching you."

"What?" Runo whispered, but Battina walked away and disappeared in a flock of bats. Runo headed to small fancy and outdoor spot where Deratin was waiting for her with everyone scared to get near him. He saw Runo coming in the nice clothes Battina gave her.

"Over here." Deratin waved and Runo joined her.

"Hi." Runo said as she still thought this was strange. A waiter came by and gave them both a small cup of coffee. Runo saw Battina hiding out and was keeping an eye on them. "You look very nice."

"Thank you. You look great as well." Deratin said.

"May I ask why you did something like this?" Runo said.

"There's no reason to act coy. The truth is I found your notebook and read what you wrote about me." Deratin said. "I was surprised, but I don't care if we're enemies." Runo was wondering what he was talking about until she realized it was the poem she wrote earlier.

"Oh no." Runo whispered. Runo felt she had to say something, but something stopped her.

"Runo, we need help. That lizard is back." Davis said on communication.

"Figures. It's always destruction for Skullatin." Deratin said. "You can go on ahead. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks." Runo said as she got out of there as fast as she could.

…

The Battle

Lizwar came back with a squadron of Vilicon, but the rangers showed up and started to fight back. The rangers fought hard against them with Runo against Lizwar. Both of them grabbed onto each other, but Runo kicked him in the gut and gave him a roundhouse kick. However, Lizwar unleashed his flame breath and slashed against Runo.

"You're done for." Lizwar said, but Battina showed up and pushed him out of the way.

"You idiot." Battina said.

"Mistress Battina?" Lizwar confusedly said.

"Not her. Go destroy the other rangers." Battina said and she meant business. Lizwar did what he was told and left the two of them as Battina helped her up. "Are you alright my dear?"

"Uh…yeah." Runo said. The other rangers kept fighting, but they were able to see Battina was helping Runo.

"Do you guys see what I see?" Hiccup said.

"What is she doing?" Sakura said.

"That should do." Battina said as she cleaned Runo up. That was when Malatis showed up through a blue flash.

"Battina, what are you doing? Skullatin wants to see you on the ship right now." Malatis said. "Lizwar, you better come back too."

"Fine. Remember yellow, you're meeting up with my son tomorrow to finish what you started." Batttina said and the enemy got away.

"Runo, you want to tell us what's going on?" Ash said.

"It's a long story." Runo said.

…

Rangers' Base

The rangers headed back to their base and Runo told everyone of what was happening between her and Dalatin.

"So you see? I have to go out with Deratin or else Battina will destroy me." Runo said.

"Aw, forbidden love." Nebulon said.

"I think you and Deratin make a cute couple." Davis teased, but Runo elbowed his gut.

"What do I do?" Runo said.

"Wait, Battina said you can't dump Deratin, but what if Deratin dumped you." Hiccup said.

"Hiccup that's brilliant. Battina can't destroy her if Deratin dumps her." Sakura said.

"How?" Runo said.

"Deratin is like a spoiled prince and we'll use what all princes hate." Nebulon said.

…

The Restaurant

Deratin waited for Runo at the restaurant to continue where they left off. He saw Runo was on her way.

"Hey handsome!" Runo shouted and she looked like a slob and was to Deratin's dismay. She took a seat and acted disgusting.

"You sure look different." Deratin said.

"Oh, this is just the real me." Runo said and belched in his face. "If you want to date me, you'll need a change of color. Also, I'm going to need some money since I'm broke."

"What?! Here I thought you were a great girl, but you're shallow, disgusting, and have no class." Deratin said and just stormed off with Runo pleased with the results.

…

Skullatin's Ship

Deratin went back to the ship and was crying so loud that everyone had to cover their ears.

"I don't know what's more annoying." Malatis said. "When the brat is happy or when he's crying."

"Battina, make him shut up." Skullatin said.

"Deratin, what's wrong?!" Battina said as she rushed to his side.

"The yellow ranger was not who I thought she was." Deratin cried. "My first love turned out to be a nightmare."

"What?! I'll make her pay for deceiving you like that." Battina said.

"But you helped her last time. Make up your mind." Malatis said.

"The happiness of your child is always a mother's top priority." Battina said and walked over to Lizwar. "You come with me." She grabbed him and dragged him out the door.

"Women, no matter what damage they're from, what good are they for?" Malatis complained.

….

The City

Battina and Lizwar went back into the city and started attacking everything. The rangers appeared at the top of stairs.

"Just on time." Battina said.

"This has gone on long enough." Ash said.

"Lizwar, you take care of the other rangers. I'll want the yellow ranger for myself." Battina said.

"Me?" Runo said. Battina flew up and grabbed Runo with the two of them being separated from the others. Battina dropped Runo down and it was just the two of them.

"I warned you what would happen if you hurt my baby boy." Battina said.

"He dumped me." Runo said.

"You still hurt him." Battina said as she started fighting her. The rangers were fighting off Lizwar, but he breathed out fire and was keeping them back.

"We can't get near him without getting roasted." Davis said.

"Are you rangers ready to burn?" Lizwar said.

"I think I have an idea that might work." Ash said. "Davis, aim for the inside of his mouth with your crossbow."

"I'm on it." Davis said as he pulled it out. Just before Lizwar breathed again, Davis fired and blasted the inside of his mouth and the explosion pushed him back. This gave Sakura, Hiccup, and Ash the chance to attack as they all pulled out their weapons.

"Three Dimension Slash!" All three of them jumped and used a power slash against him and their combined efforts caused Lizwar to fall back and be destroyed.

"Dimension Claws!" Runo pulled out her claws, but Battina blocked each of her attacks and Battina kicked Runo back. She grabbed Runo and tossed her away, but Runo jumped off a building and slashed against Battina and knocked her down. The other rangers appeared and saw Battina was outmatched.

"You haven't seen the last of me." Battina said and managed to escape.

"Glad that's over." Runo said.

…

Rangers' Base

The rangers headed back to their headquarters and Runo was enjoying herself from being free from her two days of dating Deratin.

"I never thought I say this, but it being single never felt so good." Runo said.

"Really? How many guys dumped you?" Davis joked, but that pulled a trigger.

"That does it! You're dead meat." Runo said as she got up and ran after Davis as he ran away from her fury.

"What's with her?" Ash said.

"Ash, I've noticed you never really seemed to follow what was going on. Have you ever been on a date or anything?" Sakura said.

"No." Ash said.

"Shocker." Sakura said with sarcasm and Ash didn't understand a thing that has happened. That figures.


	7. Chow Down

"Master Skullatin, I like you to meet Condaspice." Malatis said as he introduced a new monster. This one looked like cross between a man and a red pepper with green sunglasses.

"What can he do?" Skullatin said.

"I'm one of the hottest red peppers you will ever see." Condaspice said.

"Condaspice can shrink himself down for him to be swallowed." Malatis said. "Once inside, the rangers can't stop eating."

"What good is stuffing their faces?" Skullatin said.

"The more the host eats, the stronger Condaspice becomes." Malatis said. "Not to mention that the rangers will be so stuffed, they won't be able to fight back." That did sound nice.

"Fine. I'll give him a chance." Skullatin said.

"You don't have to worry. It will be the last meal those rangers will ever have." Condaspice said.

…

Ash's World

The rangers decided to take a look into Ash's world. Everyone was amazed by it with all the creatures called pokemon.

"Ash, your world is beautiful." Sakura said.

"These pokemon almost remind me of the bakugan." Runo said.

"Yeah. This world is impressive." Hiccup said.

"Thanks guys. I hope Davis is doing okay with the food." Ash said. They decided that while they are here, they could have a nice lunch and picnic "I'm getting hungry."

"Ready." Davis said as he had all the food set out and all of them gathered around for it. Ash took a bite and found it delicious.

"Wow. Davis this food is great." Ash said. "It reminds me of my friends Brock and Cilan."

"It wasn't easy with food I've never even heard of, but I managed to get it." Davis said as everyone started to eat. Then, Vilicon jumped down from a portal and the rangers saw them.

"What are they doing here?" Runo said.

"Just cruising for a bruising." Ash said as all of them got up and went to fight. Ash rolled forward and whacked a few of them down. Davis pounded one and snatched its axe as he used it to strike some of the others down. Sakura jumped up and threw shuriken at a few. Runo kicked one down. She ran behind a tree and pulled back a branch. She let it go and knocked a couple down. Hiccup spun kicked one. He rolled against the ground and used his fake leg to hit one in the stomach. While they were fighting, Condaspice appeared.

"It's working." Condaspice said. He shrunk down and slid into a sandwich. The rangers were able to beat down on the Vilicon and they all vanished.

"That was just random." Runo said.

"You're right. Why would they just attack us like that?" Hiccup said.

"I don't know, but we'll figure that out after we eat." Ash said. "I'm starving." He grabbed the sandwich and ate it. That allowed Condaspice to slip into his body and entered his stomach.

"Time for you to eat up red ranger." Condaspice said. Ash felt something come over him and it felt like his stomach was empty. Ash grabbed all the food he could and started to shove it all down.

"Ash, what are you doing?" Sakura said.

"I know you said you were hungry, but you don't need to wolf it down." Davis said.

"I can't help it. I'm so hungry." Ash said. He couldn't help himself from eating and this could be a problem.

…

Rangers' Base

They headed back to the base and Ash made a dash for the kitchen. He opened up the cabinets and started eating everything he could fine.

"What's going on with Ash?" Nebulon asked.

"We don't know. He ate all the food at the picnic and he's still hungry." Hiccup said.

"I know strong heroes have big appetites but this might be going too far." Nebulon said. Ash opened up the food and pulled out the ice cream, but he suddenly felt disgusted. He just tossed it and it hit Davis' foot.

"Ow! I thought ice cream was suppose to be soft." Davis said.

"More. I need more." Ash said as he kept eating everything. The other angers tried to get a hold on him, but Ash's desire could not be stopped as he shoved each of them off. Starosiv came in and saw what was happening.

"Master, what do we do? He's getting out of hand." Nebulon said.

"Hang on. I sense evil in this area." Starosiv said. The other rangers tried to hold Ash down and while they did, Starosiv waved his staff around Ash's body.

"That's it. I need to be in a place where I won't be stopped." Ash said as he broke free and ran out and through the portal.

"What has gotten into him?" Runo said.

"That question is more literal than you think." Starosiv said. Nebulon and Starosiv were able to take the scan from his scepter and place it on a computer. When they did, they showed Condaspice.

"What is that thing? Some sort of bad pepper?" Davis said.

"That thing is inside Ash's stomach." Starosiv said.

"Somehow that monster snuck into Ash's stomach and is sending his hunger desire on overdrive." Nebulon said.

"Can we get him out?" Hiccup said.

"I'm not sure." Starosiv said. All of them were trying to figure out how to get Condaspice out of Ash. Davis remembered something and ran into the kitchen. He ran to the spilled ice cream.

"Guys, Ash had this ice cream, but he just tossed it away. Do you think this guy doesn't like cold food?" Davis said.

"That's got to be it." Sakura said. "We need to get Ash to eat some cold food and I think I have an idea to do just that."

…

Ash's World

Ash went back into his world and was eating everything. He was growing tired, but nothing was stopping him. Condaspice just kept him going.

"Ash!" Ash looked over and saw the other rangers with a table of food on them. Ash ran right to it, but he saw all the food looked cold. Davis got a hold of him and tried to keep his mouth open.

"Now!" Davis said.

"First is cold pizza." Hiccup said as he took a slice and placed it right inside Ash's mouth and Davis got him chewing it. It traveled into his stomach and Condaspice could feel it.

"Whoa! It's starting to get a little chilly in here." Condaspice said.

"Next, we have ice cubes with a delicious cherry slushy." Runo said as he shoved ice cubes in Ash's mouth and poured out the cherry slush with Davis making sure it went down there and it was getting colder for Condaspice.

"Hey! Cut it out, out there." Condaspice begged.

"Finally, the top cold desert, vanilla ice cream." Sakura said and took spoons and shoved it right in his throat. It became so cold that Condaspice was freezing.

"Swett mama, I can't take it anymore. It's a blizzard in here." Condaspice said. Ash could feel something coming up and belched with Condaspice rolling out and returned to his normal size.

"Ash, are you alright?" Runo said.

"A little sick to my stomach, but I'll be alright." Ash said.

"Talk about giving someone the cold shoulder. Would it be the cold stomach?" Condaspice questioned.

"Now that you're out of our friend, we can chop you up like the pepper you are." Sakura said.

"Go ahead and try. I grew stronger from the red ranger ate." Condaspice said. "More than your mouths are going to burn."

"We'll see about that. It's morphin time." Ash said.

"Dimension Diamond! Energize!" All five of them morphed and were ready to fight against Condaspice.

"Let's make it spicy." Condaspice said. He pulled out large bell peppers and tossed them with them exploding and pushed the rangers down.

"I like my peppers in pieces." Ash said as he pulled out his sword. He ran up and swung it against grabbed Ash and tossed him to the side. Davis pulled out his crossbow and started blasting him.

"Time to chop him up." Runo said as the other three rangers ran up to him and started slashing against him.

"That's it." Condaspice said. He opened his mouth and blew out a red cloud that burned against the rangers and left a pepper sent.

"Get down." Ash said as the rangers ducked underneath the cloud. "I've had it with this bad pepper, but I don't know if my sword is strong enough to take him down."

"Ash, take my axe." Hiccup said as he handed it over. "I'll keep him distracted and you deal the final blow."

"Will you be alright?" Ash said.

"Don't worry about it." Hiccup said. He pushed himself off the ground and grabbed Condaspice from behind.

"Is that all you've got." Condaspice said as he shook him off and tossed him to the ground.

"Now!" Ash said. The other rangers brought their arms together and used them as a trampoline to have Ash spring in the air. "Red and Black Power Slash!" Ash had power run through both weapons and slashed down on Condaspice and destroyed him.

…

Skullatin's Ship

"I thought you said the red ranger wouldn't have the strength to fight back." Skullatin scolding at Malatis.

"Obviously he didn't eat enough. We'll just have him grow like all vegetables with the Enlarger." Malatis said as he worked the controls and fired the beam through dimensions.

…

Ash's World

The beam shot down and Condaspice regrew with him being a giant.

"Summon zords!" The boys summoned their three dragons. "Zords combine!" All three of their zords came together "Dimension Megazord: Dragon Formation." All three of the boys were inside and ready for this fight.

"You're going down. I'm bringing some spicy fire." Condaspice said as he launched fireballs at them and the rangers really felt the power.

"He's still a tough one." Davis said.

"We're just as tough." Hiccup said. The Megazord smashed its fist against him, but Condaspice was able to hold his ground.

"Is that all you got?" Condaspice said as he breathed out his pepper cloud and was pushing them back.

"Oh man." Davis coughed. "It gets you even in here. That's some smell it's got." The girls were watching from the ground and didn't like this.

"I don't know if the Megazord has enough power." Sakura said.

"We've got to help them somehow." Runo said.

"I'm glad you said that." Nebulon said on the communicators. "If you jump in the Megazord, your presence will add a little more power to it."

"All we need to do is jump in?" Runo said.

"Let's do it." Sakura said as the both of them jumped right in with the others. "Hi guys."

"Glad you girls are here. I can feel the Megazord getting stronger." Ash said.

"How about we spread our wings and take off?" Runo said. All the wings on the Megazord unfolded and was able to fly. Condaspice tried to keep up, but couldn't. The Megazord flew down and smashed its feet against him.

"Dragon Fireball!" All of them said. The Megazord powered up the fireball and launched it at Condaspice and he started to fall.

"I'm burned out." Condaspice said before he hit the grounded and exploded with the rangers having another victory.

…

Skullatin's Ship

Malatis was thrown against the wall for his failed plan.

"You said that he could destroy the rangers." Skullatin said.

"Well….I didn't make any guarantees." Malatis said to try and defend himself.

"Go find a new plan to destroy the rangers and I don't want any excuses!" Skullatin shouted and Malatis ran off to do just that.

….

Rangers' Base

After another victory, the rangers headed back to their base and Ash was starting to feel like his old self again.

"You sure you're back to normal?" Runo said.

"Yeah. Although, I don't think I could eat again for a while." Ash said as he patted his full stomach.

"That's good to hear." Sakura said as she came in with a covered dish. "Since none of us really got to eat, I made something myself."

"You can cook too, Sakura?" Davis said.

"Yep." Sakura said as she pulled back the cover lid, but the food was burned and black. It was hard to tell what she even made. "Eat up."

"Too full." Ash said.

"Not hungry anymore." Davis said.

"I think I left my axe back there." Hiccup said.

"Don't have much of an appetite." Runo said. All of them came up with excuses not to eat it and just ran off.

"Hey!" Sakura said. "I worked hard on this. All of you get back here and eat it." She grabbed the food and went after them, but I don't think any of them will be chowing down for a long time.


	8. Rangers vs Rangers

Malatis was going over the footage of all the rangers and the fights they've been in. Skullatin was becoming fed up with the rangers and so was he. He needed a plan to get rid of them or else he'll be in hot water with Skullatin.

"Curse those rangers." Malatis said. "Every time I send a monster, they manage to prevail and win. They wouldn't think they're mighty if they went through what we did." He didn't know what to do until it actually hit him. "Wait. That's it. I need to fight fire with fire. I have work to do and I need volunteers." He went down to the dungeon, where they kept all the people they kidnapped from the rangers worlds.

"Let us out!"

"You can't keep us here."

"Pesky humans." Malatis complained. "Let's see, who should I use in this experiment?" He looked around to find the right humans to use in his plan.

…

Rangers' Base

Sakura was busy on a little machine. She's gotten use to some of the technology that goes on in this fortress and she's figure out how to use the tools and the mechanics.

"Hello, Sakura." Hiccup said as he came by.

"Hi, Hiccup?" Sakura said.

"What are you working on?" Hiccup said.

"Working on a little invention. If it works, it might help us find the remaining four dimension diamonds." Sakura said.

"Really? That would be a big help." Hiccup said.

"Thanks, but I'm missing a few components." Sakura said. "I'm going to run into a dimension to try and find them"

"I'll come with you." Hiccup said.

"Are you sure? I doubt you would even know what I'm talking about." Sakura said.

"Like you would be any better." Hiccup said.

"Fair enough." Sakura said as she grabbed a few things and the two of them had their diamonds fly to them and stepped out.

….

Skullatin's Ship

Malatis brought five humans onto the bridge of the ship with Vilicon holding them back. Ash's friend, Brock, Davis' friend, Ken, Hiccup's friend, Snotloud, Runo's friend, Julie, and Sakura's friend, Ino.

"Let us go." Brock said.

"What do you even want from us?" Julie said.

"Do you know who I am?" Snotloud said.

"Malatis, what are you doing? Why are these humans out of their cells?" Skullatin said.

"I have an idea that will destroy those rangers." Malatis said.

"Are you sure this plan will work? Your plans haven't been the best so far." Deratin said.

"Shut up. I came up with a plan to destroy rangers with rangers." Malatis said. "Each of these humans come from the home worlds of the power rangers. I plan on making them rangers of evil."

"Rangers of evil?" Battina questioned.

"That's impossible." Deratin said.

"You think we're going to help you?" Ken said.

"You're out of your mind if you think we're going to do that." Ino said.

"How are you going to make that happen?" Skullatin said.

"Watch." Malatis said as he held up a device. He walked up to Brock and placed it around his neck. Brock stopped resisting and stood up straight.

"What did you do to him?" Julie said.

"These devices allow me to control their minds, having them think they're evil." Malatis said. "With some help from science dimensions and the data we have gathered from the rangers, I have developed my own kind of morphers that will turn them into evil copies of the rangers."

"That does sound interesting." Battina said.

"The problem is that a transmitter has to stay active and they have to be near it for the powers and the mind control to stay active." Malatis said.

"I'm impressed." Skullatin said. "Let's give this a chance. Send down a couple of them and let's put it to the test."

"With pleasure." Malatis said.

"You people are crazy." Julie said.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm not helping you people." Snotloud said.

"I don't remember giving you people a choice." Malatis chuckled as he began to put his plan into action.

…

Hiccup and Sakura

Hiccup and Sakura were walking through the park of another dimension, but they were surprised when they saw their friends Snotloud and Ino.

"Ino!" Sakura said with joy. "I never thought I be so happy to see you."

"Neither would I be happy to see Snotloud." Hiccup said.

"That's funny because we're happy to destroy you." Ino said. They both reached for a device that allowed them to morph into copies of the black and pink rangers, but their white parts were black.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Sakura said.

"We're taking you down and bringing your dimension diamonds to Skullatin." Snotloud said.

"Should we morph?" Sakura said.

"No. Let's see what this is about?" Hiccup said as he and Snotloud slowly moving to the side.

"What's wrong, Hiccup? Are you scared like usual?" Snotloud taunted. He tried to attack, but Hiccup jumped over him. Sakura and Ino carefully moved closer to each other. In tried a couple kicks, but Sakura was able to dodge them.

"Weird fighting your own color, isn't it?" Ino said. Snotloud tried a roundhouse kick, but Hiccup ducked down.

"These guys are hardcore." Hiccup said.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Snotlout said. He pounded hiccup a couple times and grabbed his fake leg and gave Hiccup a toss. "I'll see you later." Snotloud disappeared. Sakura kept trying to defend herself, but Ino grabbed her arms and kicked Sakura next to Hiccup.

"I'll be back." Ino said before she teleported away as well.

"I don't believe it. Skullatin has turned our friends into evil power rangers." Sakura said.

"We better get back and tell the others about this." Hiccup said.

….

Skullatin's Ship

"It actually worked!" Deratin said. All five of the rangers' friends wore those hypnotic collars ad have proven to be a match for the rangers.

"It gets even better, better than I thought. The black and pink rangers didn't even fight back." Malatis said.

"Malatis, color me impressed. You've really outdone yourself." Battina said.

"This plan of yours just might work. Get back out there and send our five rangers to crush those good rangers." Skullatin ordered.

"Yes, master." Malatis said. Have the rangers actually met their match.

…

Rangers' Base

"You're kidding? Skullatin has his own set of rangers that are evil?" Ash said. Hiccup and Sakura made it back to the base and told the others about what they just encountered.

"Not only that, but the pink one was my old friend, Ino." Sakura said.

"Yeah and the black one was Snotloud." Hiccup said.

"This is bad." Starosiv said. "If Skullatin has his own team of rangers, not only will they be your old friends, but they will try to take the dimension diamonds."

"But why would they help that monster?" Runo asked.

"You know, I saw both of them were wearing these strange things on their necks." Hiccup said.

"I noticed that too." Sakura said. "Maybe they're devices that are allowing Skullatin or whoever to control them."

"We've got to save them. This might be our chance to rescue a few of our friends from Skullatin." Davis said. "To think that those creeps are using our friends like that makes me sick."

"Why don't you tell that to Malatis? Look at this." Nebulon said and showed Malatis was on a beach with his evil rangers.

"Is that Brock?" Ash said.

"Ken?" Davis said.

"Julie too." Runo said.

"Rangers, you must stop this. Be careful." Starosiv said. All of them understood that they were going against their friends, but they needed to save them.

…..

The Beach

Malatis set up a small tower that had static electricity trapped in a glass orb. This was the transceiver he was using to control his evil rangers. He noticed the good rangers came in their morphed forms.

"Rangers, I'm so glad you came." Malatis said.

"Malatis, let our friends go." Davis demanded.

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen. You know the deal." Malatis said. "You give us the dimension diamonds and we give you your friends back. You brought this upon yourselves for refusing that. It is time my evil rangers."

"Yes sir." All of them said and they morphed into evil copies of the rangers.

"I can't believe you would sink so low." Ash said.

"You're a coward, Malatis. Don't use our friends to do your dirty work. Fight us yourself." Davis said.

"Why? This is more fun. Get them!" Malatis said. His evil rangers charged right at them and the good rangers could bring themselves to fight their friends.

"Brock, it's me." Ash said as he tried to reason with him, but Brock wasn't listening. Brock kicked Ash in the stomach and punched him in the chest.

"Ken, you've got to snap out of it." Davis said, but Ken was the same. Ken grabbed his shoulders and drove his knee into the gut a few times. Hiccup was doing any better as he was tossed into the sand. He got up and tried to reach out to Snotloud.

"Snotloud, you can't do this." Hiccup said, but Snotloud grabbed his arm and flipped Hiccup over. Then he stomped down on Hiccup. Julie had Runo in a headlock and she couldn't get out.

"Stop it, Julie. It's me, Runo." Runo said, but she was tossed into the ground. She got back up, but Julie just kicked her back down. Sakura and Ino tried to push the other back, but they were even in strength.

"Ino, though we don't get along, don't so this." Sakura said, but Ino moved Sakura's arms away and kicked her in the stomach and pushed them down. All of this was amusing to Malatis. The rangers weren't fighting back and there wasn't anything they can do to stop him.

"We've got to do something or we're going to get torn apart." Davis said as he and the other rangers tried to defend themselves.

"I think we need to go for that thing Malatis is standing by." Runo said. "They're all under some mind control from some device around their necks. I bet that's how he's doing it."

"I'll get it." Davis said as he pulled out his crossbow and tried to go for it, but Ken grabbed him and stopped him. "Stop it, Ken. I don't want to fight you. I want to fight Malatis."

"Its pointless rangers. You refuse to fight back and they won't stop until you're destroyed." Malatis said.

"That's it. Sorry about this Ken, but I know you would want this." Davis said as he broke Ken's grip and kicked him back. He aimed for his crossbow and blasted him.

"What?!" Malatis said since he was not expecting that and Davis was running right for him.

"You're next, Malatis." Davis said.

"I don't think so." Malatis said as he pulled out his sword and tried to fight him off. The good rangers were being pushed back, but they knew this couldn't go on any longer.

"Davis has the right idea. We have to defend ourselves." Sakura said.

"But we can't fight our friends." Ash said.

"No, but they would want us to do what we can to stop this." Hiccup said.

"Besides, they aren't our friends because they would never want to hurt us." Runo said. "We just need to wear them down." Ash saw the point. They had to fight back and try to break their friends free.

"Alright. Let's do it." Ash said as the four of them charged at the evil rangers. Ash ducked down from Brock's attack. He grabbed brock around the waist and threw him over. Hiccup slid to dodge Snotloud's attack. Hiccup slid kick his feet and knocked him down. Runo grabbed Julie's arm and kicked her in the stomach and tossed her into Ken. Sakura drove her fist into Ino and threw her over herself. Malatis swung his sword around, but Davis used his crossbow to block him.

"I wasn't expecting you rangers to actually fight back." Malatis said.

"Shows what you know. We'll do anything for our friends." Davis said. Malatis swung his sword, but Davis rolled past him. "You want my power? Have a taste." He fired his crossbow and pushed Malatis back.

"I've had it." Malatis said and fired energy blasts from his sword. Davis jumped to the side and aimed for the transceiver. He fired and it shattered the glass orb and destroyed it. The destroyed tower and freed the rangers' friends. They all blacked out and demorphed, but it was safe.

"Give it up, Malatis. We have our friends back." Davis said.

"That's what you think." Malatis said. The next thing anyone knew, all of their friends were teleported away.

"No!" All of them said.

"It's just as we said rangers, you'll never see them again until you give us the diamonds." Malatis said and he was teleported away.

…

Skullatin's Ship

"Malatis, what happened down there?" Skullatin said as he was angry at another failure.

"I knew this would happen." Deratin said.

"Master Skullatin, I can recreated those evil rangers and send them back." Malatis said.

"Five rangers is more than enough no matter whose side they're on." Skullatin said. "You're on thin ice. Don't fail me again." Malatis knew he was in trouble and that fueled his hatred to the rangers.

"I think you hurt his feelings." Deratin said.

"Don't test me brat." Malatis said.

…..

Rangers' Base

"Excellent work, rangers." Starosiv said. "You stopped Malatis from forming evil rangers and using the powers of them for his own purposes."

"Yeah, but we lost our friends again." Ash said as all of them were moping that they failed to rescue them.

"Skullatin will use them as leverage against you, but you must stay strong." Starosiv said. "Have faith and you will save all of them." He was right. They might have failed today, but they will save all of their friends and family eventually.


	9. All Just Disappear

"This is bad. I've got to do something to get back on Skullatin's good side." Malatis said. He's been in some hot water since all his plans to defeat the rangers ended in failure.

"What's the matter? Is all your failures finally catching up to you?" Deratin teased.

"I've done better than you. You haven't even tried to take down the rangers." Malatis said.

"I could do better than you. You'll see" Deratin said and walked away. "I'll show that hothead. I'll get my mother and an old friend to help me and take those dimension diamonds from the rangers."

….

The Rangers

The rangers decided to get to work on finding the remaining dimension diamonds. They were just outside a city as they were setting up Sakura's new invention.

"So how does this thing work?" Ash said.

"The DD-Tracker scans through space until it picks up on the energy of the four remaining dimension diamonds." Sakura said. "The only ones left are silver, gold, white, and green. I hypothesized that those four are in dimensions that were close to ours when we each found ours."

"Let's hope is works." Hiccup said. Sakura got to work on starting it up, but none of them were aware that Deratin was actually spying on them behind some bushes.

"A tracker for the remaining dimension diamonds? If I can get that, we're all set." Deratin said.

"Deratin, we're here." Battina said as she snuck up with a female monster. She was green with a green dress and a magenta cape and wore a green witch's hat can carried a jewel in a small staff like a wand.

"Necronia, how great it is to see you." Deratin said.

"It's nice to see you too my old friend. So what's the plan?" Necronia said.

"I need you to distract the rangers. Mother, they have a tracker that can locate the remaining dimension diamonds." Deratin said.

"What?" Battina said as she took a look for herself. "I see, keep them busy while we steal. Brilliant."

"I got it. I'll keep them busy." Necronia said. Sakura was still working on her machine to pinpoint a location.

"Anything?" Davis said.

"Not yet. This could take some time." Sakura said.

"Rangers, over here." Necronia called out and got their attention. "You better hand over that device or else."

"Not now." Ash said.

"Ash, take the tracker and keep it safe. We'll hold her off. Be careful with it." Sakura said.

"Got it." Ash said. He grabbed the DD-Tracker and ran off with it while the others got ready to fight.

"I hope you like magic because I'm about to make you disappear." Necronia said, but the rangers wouldn't let that happen as they attacked. Davis went behind her to attack, but she used her cape to block it. Hiccup tried a few jabs, but she was able to block him too. Runo jumped up and tried a few aerial kicks. Sakura rolled over Runo's back and kicked Necronia. All four of them were fighting hard against her while Ash managed to get far enough.

"I think I should be safe here." Ash said.

"Think again." He looked ahead and saw Battina and Deratin.

"Not you two." Ash said.

"Hand over that machine." Battina said.

"You'll have to take it." Ash said.

"With pleasure." Battina said as she went for it. She grabbed the device, but Ash tried to hold it back. Battina kicked him back and was able to take the device. Ashe grabbed her cape to hold her back and fight her for it. However, Deratin intervened in the fight. He used his sword to scare Ash into letting go and he kicked Ash back.

"So long." Deratin said as he fired energy blasts from his sword and the explosion pushed Ash downhill, literally. He rolled down and landed on his head that left him a little disoriented.

"Excellent work. Time to find us a dimension diamond." Battina said as the two of them left. The other rangers continued to fight against Necronia. She kicked Hiccup down and the others regrouped.

"I think that should be long enough. I'll see you four later." Necronia said as she disappeared in a puff of green smoke.

"Long enough for what?" Davis said.

"She was distracting us from something." Hiccup said.

"The tracker!" Sakura said as she figured out that Necronia was trying to get them away from it. She reached for her diamond to call Ash. "Ash? Ash, can you hear me?"

"He's not answering?" Runo said.

"Something must have happened." Sakura said.

"We should go find him." Davis said.

"No. Our enemies must have the tracker if Ash isn't answering." Sakura said. "We've got to get the tracker back or they'll find the remaining dimension diamonds before we do."

"What about Ash?" Hiccup said.

"He probably would say the same thing. We've got to get it back." Runo said. "We'll tell Nebulon and Starosiv what happened and maybe they can find him." All of them were in agreement and went after Deratin and Battina.

…

The City

Deratin and Battina retreated into the city. They placed the tracker down and Battina tried to figure out how to work it.

"Can you work it?" Deratin asked.

"I'll try, but it might take some time." Battina said.

"Time is something we don't have." Deratin said. "Those ranger pests will be here at any moment. I'll have Necronia keep them busy while we try to use this thing."

"Sweetie, you're making Mommy very proud with your brilliant ideas." Battina said.

"Thank you, Mommy." Deratin said. Malatis was in the city as well as he kept an eye on those two. He couldn't take it anymore with Deratin's plan working. The four rangers morphed and got searching for the tracker.

"Where could it be?" Davis said.

"They couldn't have gotten very far with it." Hiccup said. All of them kept moving, but green lightning struck at all of them and knocked them down.

"Where did that come from?" Runo said.

"Look and see." Sakura said as they saw Necronia came back for round two.

"Back for an encore so soon?" Necronia said.

"Get out of our way." Davis said.

"Sorry, but you won't be finding those diamonds. Deratin will be. Magical Lightning!" Necronia shot out green lighting from her wand and blasted the rangers. "For my next trick, nothing up my sleeve." She held out her wand and a force beat down on the four of them.

"You'll have to do better than that. Get her!" Hiccup said as all of them fought on. Malatis saw what was going on.

"I won't let Deratin have the glory. I deserve to be Master Skullatin's second in command." Malatis said, but he noticed one was missing. "Where's the red ranger? Hold on, that's it. If I capture the red ranger, I'll earn my place as Skullatin's right hand man again."

…

Ash

"Ash? Ash, respond. Can you hear me?" Ash was beginning to regain his sense of balance. He remembered what happened and heard Nebulon on his diamond.

"Nebulon, I've got bad news. Battina and Deratin stole the DD-Tracker." Ash said.

"We already know. The other rangers need your help." Nebulon said.

"I'm on my way." Ash said as he ran for the city.

…

The Rangers

Necronia was holding her own against the other rangers as she used attacks like magic to fight against them. Hiccup jumped up and was going to come down with his axe, but Necronia blasted him down.

"You're out of your league, rangers." Necronia said.

"We haven't even begun to fight." Davis said as he fired energy shots, but Necronia created a shield and blocked them. "Man, she's annoying me."

"All her power seems to be in that wand of hers." Runo said.

"We've got to destroy it. We could really use Ash's help right about now." Sakura said.

"The red ranger won't be joining us sadly. It's time for the final act and your finally rangers." Necronia said. "My next few tricks will have all of you disappear."

…

Ash

Ash morphed and was in the city as he was heading to the others. Nebulon gave him the coordinates and was heading their way.

"Almost there." Ash said, but he was caught off by blasts and explosions. "Who did that?"

"Ranger!" Malatis jumped through the smoke and attacked with his sword, but Ash moved out of the way. Ash pulled out his sword and they matched each other blow for blow.

"Get out of the way, Malatis. I don't have time to deal with you." Ash said.

"You'll have to make time. I'm not going anywhere until I get those dimension diamonds." Malatis said. He went for an attack, but Ash brought up his sword as Malatis tried to push down. "Why won't you face the facts and admit you can't beat us?"

"Says the guy who has failed every single time." Ash said.

"I watch what I say little boy." Malatis said as he pulled back. He swung his sword, but Ash rolled under it. Malatis turned around and tried again, but Ash blocked him and struck Malatis.

….

The Rangers

Necronia blasted the other rangers back down and all of them were hit hard since they couldn't get back on their feet.

"Looks like it's time for curtain call." Necronia said.

"We've got to get that wand. It's the only way we're going to take her down." Sakura said.

"I bet I can blast it, but I need to get a clear shot at it." Davis said.

"If that's all you need, I can give it to you." Runo said. She got back and ran straight to her.

"Charging head first is a stupid way to be destroyed." Necronia said and tried blasting Runo, but she pushed through and grabbed Necronia's arm. "Let go of me."

"Do it, Davis!" Runo said.

"I got it." Davis said. He fired his crossbow and blasted her wand as it shattered.

"My wand!" Necronia cried. Runo shoved her back and pulled out her claws and build up power in them.

"Final Slash!" Runo swung her claws and slashed against Necronia. Runo jumped back and gave Davis a clear shot with his crossbow.

"Final Blast!" Davis fired a powered up arrow and blasted Necronia and she was destroyed. Deratin heard the explosion from where he was.

"That doesn't sound good. Necronia might be in trouble." Deratin said.

"Not to worry." Battina said and used telepathy. "Master Skullatin, fire the Enlarger." The Enlarger was launched and Necronia came back as a giant and got her wand back.

"Oh no. We need Ash now more than ever." Hiccup said.

"You're right. We can't form the Megazord without him. Where is he?" Sakura said.

…

Ash

Ash and Malatis continued their sword fight against each other. Ash swung his sword, but Malatis jumped over it. Malatis was able to land an attack on Ash, but Ash used it to flip backwards.

"You're done for." Malatis said as he fired at him, but Ash jumped up and avoided the blasts. He swung his sword down and knocked Malatis down. He held out his sword to keep him from getting up.

"Give it up, Malatis. It's over." Ash said. He was going to finish Malatis off, but….

"Ash, where are you? We need you." Sakura said on the communicator. Ash wanted to finish Malatis off, but he knew helping his friends was the better choice. He just ran off and let Malatis continue to fight another day.

…

The Rangers

Necronia fired at the defenseless rangers. They tried to avoid her blasts, but it wasn't easy. It looked like they were done for, but Ash was able to fine them.

"I'm here guys." Ash said.

"It's about time." Davis said.

"Time we melted this witch." Runo said.

"Summon zords!" They called their zords and the Charizard, Tigererra, and Fox zords arrived. "Zords combine!" All three of them came together with all five jumping in. "Dimenssin Megazord: Wild Formation."

"That won't stop me." Necronia said as she blasted them with lightning, but they were able to hold against it.

"I've had enough of this." Sakura said. They had the fox tails unleashed and lashed against Necronia. They didn't had time to waste so they decided to end it here and now. The Megazord build up power in the tiger claws. "Wild Slash!" They slashed down on her and she was starting to fall.

"I'm the one disappearing." Necronia said before she was destroyed. Back with Deratin and Battina, they were still working with the tracker.

"Hurry." Deratin said.

"This thing didn't come with an instruction manual." Battina said, but she noticed something with the screen. "Wait, I think I found something." Before they could do anything, they were blasted and pushed down. Malatis showed up since he was the one that blasted them.

"I'll take this. Master Skullatin will be happy to see this." Malatis said.

"Hey, you can't steal that because I did." Deratin said.

"You wouldn't know what to do with this. You're an immature spoiled prince wannabe." Malatis said and walked away with it.

"What did you call me?" Deratin said. The rangers arrived when they saw Malatis was taking the tracker.

"Oh no. Malatis has the tracker now." Hiccup said.

"We have no choice. Davis, you have to blast the tracker." Ash said.

"If he does that, we might not be able to find the remaining diamonds." Sakura said.

"It's better than having Skullatin get them." Ash said.

"I've got it." Davis said. He pulled out his crossbow and took aim. He shot a blast and the tracker was destroyed right in Malatis' hands.

"No!" Malatis shouted.

"Too bad. We're out of here." Davis said and the rangers left it at that.

"Curse you rangers!" Malatis shouted.

…..

Skullatin's Ship

Malatis was thrown against the wall. Skullatin heard what happened and not being pleased wasn't even an underestimate of what he was feeling.

"Deratin told me they had the tracker, but you took it from them and let the rangers destroy it." Skullatin said.

"Deratin is inexperienced. I was bringing the device to you." Malatis said. "The rangers would have destroyed it anyway."

"I don't want to hear excuses. No more chances for you Malatis." Skullatin said as he shoved Malatis to the floor. Just like that, it all just disappeared. Malati's position, Skullatin's respect, and the tracker.

"It's not a total failure. I memorized the coordinates of where one of them is." Battina said.

"Excellent. Soon, it will be mine." Skullatin said.

…

Rangers' Base

"Sorry Sakura." Davis said.

"Now, we might not be able to find the remaining diamonds." Sakura said. All of them were glad they won, but now they have nothing to help them find the diamonds.

"Don't get discouraged." Starosiv said. "From what I saw, Malatis, Battina, and Deratin aren't in sync with each other, but you five are with each other. That is why you will prevail."

"Besides, there's good news." Nebulon said as he had a computer out. "Sakura, I hacked your device and any data it received came here. I think we know where the green dimension diamonds is."


	10. Into the Green

"Are you sure this is where the green dimension diamond is?" Sakura said. The rangers lost their tracking device, but they were able to locate where one of the dimension diamonds were.

"I'm certain of it." Nebulon said.

"We've got to get that diamond." Ash said. "Even if that diamond hasn't bonded to anyone, it's still important to get it." All of them agreed and were about to leave for it.

"Wait." Starosiv said. He had a screen appear and gave it to the rangers. "This will help you tell you about the dimension you're about to enter. With a dimension diamond there, you have to be prepared for anything."

"Thanks. Let's get that diamond." Ash said and all the rangers ran out to get number six.

….

Skullatin's Ship

"Are you one-hundred percent certain that this is where one of the dimension diamonds are?" Skullatin said. When Battina had the rangers' tracker, she was able to memorize the coordinates.

"That's right. One of those diamonds is in that world." Battina said. "I have just the monster to help us locate it. Tanklet!" A monster that had a tank cannon over his head and made of green metal.

"You called?" Tanklet said.

"We're going to steal a dimension diamond." Battina said.

…

The Rangers

The five rangers jumped through the portal and landed in a small forest that was just outside some city.

"This is the place." Runo said.

"What is this place?" Davis said. Sakura was the one to have the screen that Starosiv gave them. She was able to figure out how to work it and found some interesting piece of information.

"This town is home to a person that was formerly a spirit detective." Sakura said.

"Spirit detective? What is that?" Hiccup said.

"A person that solves cases that involve demons and spirits." Sakura said. "His name was Yusuke Urameshi. He and his friends fought the evil ones and kept the human world safe."

"That sounds cool and everything, but we need to find the green dimension diamond." Runo said.

"Where do we start? This place is huge. It could be anywhere." Davis said.

"We'll just have to start searching wherever we can. The sooner we start, the sooner we can find it." Ash said. "Let's split up and start looking." The five of them headed to the city and began the search.

…..

In another part of the town was a guy at the age of eighteen. He had black hair and seemed cool and relaxed.

"Yusuke, hurry up." A girl with brown hair called out.

"I'll be right there. I'm just getting some water." Yusuke said as he headed for a water fountain. Yusuke was the former spirit detective. He and his friends fought demons. There was him, his best friend Kuwabara, a red haired man named Kurama, his assistant Botan, and Keiko, his fiancé.

"Hurry up, the day is young and we've got places to be." Kuwabara said. Yusuke was sipping at the water, but he found something shining underneath the fountain.

"What is this thing?" Yusuke said. He reached down and grabbed it. He didn't know it, but it was actually the green dimension diamond. When he touched the diamond, he felt incredible power running right through his body.

"Let's go. Everyone is waiting." Kuwabara said as he grabbed Yusuke by the collar and dragged him away. The five friends decided to get together for a day at the park. It's been a normal life for them since their adventures in fighting demons came to an end.

"So Kurama, what do you have planned after high school?" Botan asked.

"I'm not really sure." Kurama said. "I have received a few letters from schools that are asking for me to join. Perhaps I'll become a teacher while owning my own flower shop."

"I think that's a great idea." Keiko said.

"At least you don't have an older sister that's bugging you to get your life together." Kuwabara said. "Urameshi, what plans do you have after high-school?" Yusuke wasn't really paying any attention. He sat up in a tree and just stared at the dimension diamond as he was wondering what it was.

"Yusuke, what are you doing up there?" Keiko said and was able to get his attention.

"Sorry. I was just wondering what this thing is. I found it by the water fountain." Yusuke said as he tried to show the diamond.

"Bring it down here. Let's have a look at it." Kurama said. Yusuke jumped down and brought it out for all to see.

"Wow, it's beautiful. It looks like there are stars inside it." Keiko said.

"It looks like some sort of jewel, but I've never seen anything like that before." Botan said.

"Nor have I." Kurama said. All of them were confused as to what it was, but they didn't get to finish because Vilicon jumped out through portals and Battina and Tanklet appeared.

"That dimension diamond happens to be ours." Battina said.

"Dimension diamond? Kurama, Botan, who are these guys?" Kuwabara said.

"I don't know. I've never seen anything like them before." Botan said.

"I haven't seen anything like them myself. I'm not entirely sure if they are demons." Kurama said. "I do sense evil from them. Yusuke, whatever happens, do not let them get that diamond."

"You want to play that way, that's fine with me." Battina said. "Tanklet, fire away."

"Yes Mistress Battina." Tanklet said. Tanklet took aim with the cannon and fired away with it. It caused a huge explosion that everyone around the city heard and that was including the rangers. When all the rangers heard that explosion, they got moving to where it came from.

"Nice shot." Battina said as she saw the destruction that happened with one shot. The boys were able to hang on against that attack, but barely. As for the girls, they were completely out cold. Battina walked over to Yusuke and tried to take the diamond, but Yusuke wasn't letting go.

"I don't think so." Yusuke said as he summoned his strength and kicked her back. Yusuke got back on his feet and moved quickly to get some distance. "I don't know what's going on, but something tells me it would be a bad thing if you got this rock."

"You asked for this. Take his friends prisoner." Battina said. The Vilicon surrounded Yusuke's friends and grabbed all of them and took them away.

"Hey, let them go!" Yusuke said as he charged right for her, but Battina intercepted him.

"Speedy, but that won't help you." Battina said as she pushed back. She fired an energy blast near Yusuke's feet and knocked him off them. Yusuke watched helplessly as his friends were being taken away. Battina was about to keep going and attack Yusuke.

"Did you guys hear that explosion?"

"I think it came from around here." Battina saw that the rangers were close by.

"Not them again. I'll be back for that diamond later. Better come to the woods if you want to see your friends again and you better be willing to give that diamond." Battina said and left Yusuke there to quiver in pain.

"Guys, look at this place." Yusuke saw the rangers arrived and saw all the damage that was done to the park.

"What could have happened here?" Runo said.

"Guys, look!" Sakura said as she spotted Yusuke and saw he was hurt. They all ran to him and Sakura got to work on healing him.

"Are you alright?" Ash said.

"Do I look alright?" Yusuke groaned.

"Guys, this is him. Yusuke Urameshi, the former spirit detective." Sakura whispered.

"Can you tell us what happened here?" Davis said.

"Some walking tanks with these striped weirdos and this weird looking woman came out of nowhere and attacked us." Yusuke said and all of them knew it was Battina with Vilicon.

"Look, in his hand." Hiccup said and they saw he had the green dimension diamond.

"Yeah, she said she wanted this. She would give me back my friends if I give her this." Yusuke said. He felt all his strength back and got on his feet. "Thanks for the help, but I need to get going." He didn't wait around another second as he ran off to find Battina.

"Yusuke, wait! There's something about that diamond you need to know." Sakura said and was about to tell him about the dimension diamonds, but he was already gone.

"Come on. We've got to help him." Ash said as all five of them went after him.

….

The Woods

Battina had Yusuke's friends chained up with Vilicons all around and she had Tanklet on standby. She waited around for Yusuke to show up so he would give that diamond.

"I'm here." She looked and saw Yusuke arrived and he still had the diamond in his hand.

"Right on time." Battina said.

"What's going on? Kuwabara, Kurama, you should be able to break out of their easily." Yusuke said.

"We tried to fight back, but these are strong and resilient creatures." Kurama said.

"Enough of the talking. Give me the dimension diamond or your friends pay the price." Battina said. Yusuke held out his hand and looked like he was going to give it to her.

"How about this instead. Shotgun!" Yusuke said. Spiritual energy stored up around his hand and fired as a widespread attack and knocked some of the Vilicon down.

"Fool. Tanklet, destroy him!" Battina said. Tanklet took his position and aimed his cannon.

"Not this time, trash can." Yusuke said as he pointed a single finger and build up tons of power in that one finer. "Spirit Gun!" Tanklet fired another blast and Yusuke unleashed the energy. The colliding attacks cause a massive explosion that blew Yusuke back.

"These humans are interesting when they're not rangers. Time to take that diamond." Battina said.

"Hold it right there, Battina." All of them looked ahead and saw the rangers coming to the rescue.

"You guys again? What are you doing here?" Yusuke said.

"We're here to help you." Runo said.

"We've had our fair share of Battina. We can handle her. Ready?" Ash said.

"Ready! Dimension Diamond! Energize!" All five of them morphed and Yusuke and his friends were amazed as what they saw.

"What's going on? Who are those colored costume guys?" Kuwabara said.

"Forget the dimension diamond. Destroy the rangers!" Battina ordered and all her servants went to attack. The rangers easily handled the Vilicon. Battina and Tanklet were the real challenge. Ash brought out his sword and tried slashing against Tanklet's metal, but he couldn't make a dent.

"This guy is strong." Ash said. Tanklet beat down on Ash and was able to push him back. Battina tried an aerial kick, but Runo moved out of the way.

"Bring it on, grandma." Runo said.

"I am going to enjoy this." Battina said as the two of them went and fought.

"Now's my chance." Yusuke said as he went to try and save his friends. Tanklet punched Ash out of the way and saw Yusuke was running towards his friends.

"No you don't. Meteor Missile!" Tanklet said. He fired a cannon blast straight up and it burst with it raining down and nearly hitting the rangers and Yusuke.

"Yusuke, are you alright." Sakura said as she ran to his side.

"This guy is really getting on my nerves." Yusuke said. "Look, I don't know what's going on, but I've got to put an end to this. This is my world and my home and my friends."

"I understand." Sakura said. She took the diamond and placed it over Yusuke's left wrist and formed a bracelet around it. "Use the power of the dimension diamond. Do what we did?"

"Really?" Yusuke said.

"Go for it." Sakura said. Yusuke didn't understand, but he did just that.

"Dimension Diamond! Energize!" Yusuke went through the same motions and the same morphing sequence and he became the green dimension ranger with his helmet having the design of a bird. "Wow! This is amazing."

"Not another ranger." Battina said.

"Let's see what I can do now." Yusuke said as the Vilicon started to surround him. "Dimension Blasters!" He pulled out twin blasters and started firing and knocked some down. The Vilicon tried attacking, but Yusuke jumped up and kept firing away. When Yusuke landed he jumped back up and started spinning and fired away. All the Vilicon were dropping like dominos.

"Enough of you." Tanklet said.

"Come and get me." Yusuke said. Tanklet was about to fire, but Yusuke jumped over him and started blasting Tanklet. The blasts from his blasters were able to pierce through the metal. "Is that all you got?"

"I'm done playing around with you." Tanklet said.

"The feeling is neutral. Time you hit the scrap." Tanklet said. He held out his blasters and put them together. The combined power of both of his blasters build up power as a glowing green orb was form. "Dimension Blasters: Final Blast!" He fired away and blasted Tanklet and he was destroyed. "This was the coolest thing ever."

"Hold on, it's not done yet." Davis said. The Enlarger was fired and Tanklet came back and was a giant.

"What the heck?! How am I suppose to fight that?" Yusuke said.

"Not to worry, we can handle this." Ash said.

"I'll crush you rangers." Tanklet said, but some sort of green fire blasted him. All the rangers looked and saw a zord that looked like a combination of a swan and a phoenix.

"Whoa! That looks like my buddy Pu." Yusuke said.

"I have a feeling that's your zord. It must have known we were in trouble." Ash said. "Yusuke, you can jump in and control it."

"Really? Let's see what this baby can do." Yusuke said. He jumped up and landed right in his zord with the cockpit having a stand for him. "Spirit Beast-zord! Whoa, I can feel the power!"

"I'll blast you down." Tanklet said as he fired, but the zord was able to avoid the blasts. Yusuke's zord breathed out green fire and blasted Tanklet.

"Let's end this. Spirt Beast Megazord!" Yusuke said. Two legs came out from the bottom of the zord and two arms came out from the side. The head ducked into the chest and a head with a visor rose up.

"Awesome! He's got his own Megazord." Davis said. The Megazord can actually fly. It flew in and tackled Tanklet and gave him a few jabs.

"Spiritual Fire Blast!" Yusuke said. His Megazord fired green fire of intense heat and blasted Tanklet.

"I'm going out with a bang." Tanklet said just before he fell and was destroyed. Yusuke came out and met up with the others.

"Okay, someone owes me an explanation as to what is going." Yusuke said.

"You see, there are nine dimension diamonds." Ash said. "A monster named Skullatin is after them because he wants to rule over everything. We have five dimension diamonds, the diamond you have is the sixth."

"Really?" Yusuke said as he was finding this all hard to believe, but he just realized something. "My friends!" He looked around and they were all gone. Battina was as well.

"Battina must have snuck away and took them with her." Runo said. Yusuke ran off.

"Yusuke, wait!" Sakura said. Yusuke stopped just to talk to them.

"I don't know what's going on, but I don't have time." Yusuke said. "I need to get my friends back."

"We can help you." Hiccup said.

"I don't know you guys. No way I'm working with you." Yusuke said and ran off again. The rangers might have found the sixth dimension diamond, but it looks like their new challenge is getting Yusuke to be a part of the team.


	11. Green with Fear

"I can't believe this is what I have been reduced to." Malatis said as he was mopping around the ship. Skullatin was fed up with all of his failures and demoted him to this. Deratin was walking by and laughed at what has become of Malatis.

"Try not to miss a spot." Deratin said.

"Laugh while you can." Malatis said. Deratin was laughing that he didn't notice a tentacle come out from a cell that was marked danger and it grabbed him and tried to pull him in.

"Waa! Help! Mommy!" Deratin cried out. Malatis was just going to leave him there.

"Good riddance." Malatis said, but an idea just came to him. "Wait. This might be my chance. I'll save you Deratin!" He pulled out his sword and slashed against the tentacle. It was forced to let go and that was when Battina and Skullatin arrived.

"Deratin, Mommy's here!" Battina said as she rushed to his side.

"What's going on?" Skullatin said.

"Deratin was in trouble with our danger section, but I was able to save him." Malatis said.

"You did? Not bad, Malatis. Perhaps you deserve another chance at destroying the rangers." Skullatin said.

"Thank you, Master Skullatin. I have just the monster that will make the rangers understand fear." Malatis said and waited for both of them to leave and handed the mop to Deratin. "Here you go, junior. Don't miss a spot." He joked and Deratin just tossed it away.

…..

Yusuke's World

The rangers were able to locate the green dimension diamond and it was in the hands of Yusuke Urameshi who is now the green ranger. The problem is that Yusuke doesn't seem like he wants to work with the other rangers.

"Why are we just standing around?" Sakura said. "We should be heading back into town and try to convince Yusuke to join us."

"It's not that simple. Everything is coming at Yusuke like a mile a minute and he's practically crashing." Runo said. "We need him to understand the situation."

"Runo's right. It can't be all like 'Pack your bags. You're a ranger now and you're coming with us to fight the forces of evil.'" Hiccup said. "He probably just got back to having a normal life and now something steps in."

"What's so great about being normal anyway?" Davis said.

"I get that, but the longer we stay here and he doesn't join us, the greater the chance he's going to be taken down by Skullatin or someone." Sakura said. "I'm going into town to try and find him." She took off to find Yusuke and convince him to be part of the team.

"Sakura, wait!" Ash said, but she was already gone.

…..

Yusuke

Yusuke continued his search for his friends that were kidnapped, but he was getting with nothing.

"Kurama! Kuwabara! Botan! Keiko!" Yusuke called out for each of them, but he was getting no response. "Aw man. This is getting me nowhere."

"You can look and call out all you want, but you're not going to get anywhere like this." He turned around and was met with Sakura.

"You again? What do you want?" Yusuke said.

"I didn't get the chance to tell you my name. It's Sakura."

"Not interested in your name. What do you want?" Yusuke said.

"First, you can lose that attitude of yours. Trust me when I tell you that you don't want to make me mad." Sakura said.

"So? What are you going to do about it?" Yusuke said. Sakura looked around to see if there was anyone around and there wasn't. She flexed her fingers and pounded the ground. Yusuke was thrown off balance by the shaking and saw the ground tore open a little.

"That was only a small amount of what I can really do." Sakura said.

"Okay, you have my undivided attention and best behavior." Yusuke said as he acted scared of what Sakura could really do.

"Thank you. What I really want is for you to join our team." Sakura said.

"I already told you that I'm not interested. I need to find my buddies and save them." Yusuke said.

"What has happened to you is the same that has happened to me and my friends." Sakura said.

"I get that, but I don't even know anything about you guys." Yusuke said.

"Then let me take you to the others." Sakura said. "You can get to know us. We'll answer any questions you have for us." Yusuke put some thought into that. He does need to save his friends, but Sakura and her friends know a lot more about what is happening than he does.

"Fine, but if I see something I don't like, I'm out." Yusuke said. Not the answer Sakura was looking for, but at least he said he come.

…

The Rangers

Ash and the other rangers decided to look around for Yusuke and Sakura themselves. They figured that since Yusuke does have the green dimension diamond, they should convince him to join the team.

"Do you really think Yusuke will help us? He seems like a tough nut to crack." Runo said.

"We'll just have to try." Ash said. They didn't get to very far because sets of bones came out of nowhere and coiled around each of the rangers and had them trapped. That was when Malatis showed up.

"Look what I have here." Malatis said.

"Malatis?! What are you doing here?" Ash said.

"I thought you rangers would like to meet a new friend of mine." Malatis said as he motioned for someone to come over. A knight-like creature came out of hiding with black armor underneath multiple bones that covered it and had a skull face. He also had a red heart embedded on his chest. "Say hello to Phobone."

"Phobone? That's one of the silliest names I've ever heard." Davis chuckled.

"Laugh while you can. Those laughs will turn to screams." Phobone said as he walked over to Davis. He held up his hand and inserted right into Davis' chest.

"Davis!" Hiccup shouted as all the rangers were concerned for their friend, but Davis wasn't feeling any kind of pain. Phobone dug around and pulled out a blue light from Davis and placed it in the heart.

"That should do." Phobone said. He snapped his fingers and released Davis. Something changed inside Davis. He looked at Phobone and panic as he backed up to a wall.

"S-Stay away from me. Don't come near me." Davis said as he kept shaking.

"What just happened? Davis is acting scared? That's not like him at all." Ash said.

"That's Phobone's ability. It's why he always strikes fear wherever he goes." Malatis said.

"That's right. I took your friend's bravery. He doesn't have the courage of a ranger anymore and you three are next." Phobone said as he reached out for the other rangers. A little while later, Sakura and Yusuke showed up.

"I swear, you're going to love the other rangers." Sakura said.

"I'm not so sure about that." Yusuke said as he pointed ahead. Sakura looked and saw the other rangers were acting scared as they backed up to a wall from Malatis and Phobone.

"This is perfect. Boo!" Malatis taunted as all four of them were scared.

"What did you do to them?" Sakura said and got their attention.

"It's the pink and green rangers. Get them too!" Malatis ordered.

"I don't think so." Sakura said as she ran in. She pulled back her fist and pounded Phobone and it sent him flying with him crashing into Malatis and pushed the both of them down.

"I think she broke a couple of my bones." Phobone said.

"You're practically made out of bones." Malatis said. Sakura moved towards the others and tried to get them to calm down.

"Guys, what's wrong with you. Morph and let's fight." Sakura said.

"No way. Are you nuts?" Hiccup said.

"I'm not fighting those monsters." Runo said as all of them were acting like scared little kids.

"Okay, I don't need to do a questionnaire. I don't work with cowardly guys like them." Yusuke said and just walked away.

"Yusuke, wait! They aren't usually like this." Sakura said, but he was already gone.

"Just give it up, pink ranger. You're done for." Malatis said.

"I don't think so." Sakura said as he pulled out a couple small orbs and tossed them to the ground that created a smokescreen. Malatis and Phobone tried to clear it away, but the rangers were already long gone.

"Got away." Malatis said.

"It doesn't matter." Phobone said. "She and the green rangers are the only ones that stand in the way. Once I steal their courage, the rangers will be powerless against us."

…..

Rangers' Base

Sakura got the other rangers back to their base, but all four of them still acted scared. It wasn't easy for her to get them through the portal and now, they're hiding behind everything.

"Leave me alone." Runo said.

"Don't come near us." Hiccup said.

"What is the matter with you guys? You're safe in the base." Sakura said. Starosiv waved his staff near them and even that scared them.

"It would seem this monster has the ability to steal people's courage." Starosiv said.

"Can we restore it?" Nebulon asked.

"I'm not sure." Starosiv said.

"Great. Because of this, Yusuke won't join us. He thinks we're a bunch of cowards now." Sakura said.

"Sakura, knowing the green dimension diamond is in safe hands is good enough." Starosiv said. "We need to focus on the task at hand."

"I guess you're right." Sakura said. They tried to figure out how to help the others rangers, but they heard an alarm go off. Nebulon answered it.

"Malatis and Phobone are in the area and Yusuke is near there." Nebulon said.

"He doesn't stand a chance against those two by himself." Sakura said. "I'm going out there to help him. Figure out how to get the other rangers back to normal." She might be alone, but her only chance to stand against those two is to fight alongside Yusuke.

…

Yusuke's World

Malatis and Phobone were destroying everything in their sight and people were running for their lives. With four of the rangers out of the way, the only ones they had to deal with were green and pink and that's just who they were looking for.

"Where are they?" Phobone said.

"Patience. From what I know about these rangers, they always show up when there's danger." Malatis said.

"Yo, ugly one and ugly two!" They looked and saw Yusuke was heading their way.

"What did I tell you?" Malatis said.

"Decided to face us alone, ranger? Not very smart." Phobone said. All three of them went on the attack. Yusuke went for a roundhouse kick on Phobone and hit him. Malatis swung his sword but Yusuke moved back. He slid kicked Malatis' legs, but he jumped up. Phobone tried a few jabs and they were good ones with Malatis kicking Yusuke down. Yusuke got right back up.

"Someone is a glutton for punishment." Malatis said. Yusuke tried fighting both of them at the same time, but that wasn't looking good. Malatis hit him in the stomach and Phobone grabbed him and tossed him to the ground. "Phobone, take his courage."

"With pleasure." Phobone said.

"I don't think so." Sakura came to the rescue. She stuck a couple paper bombs on them and got Yusuke out of the way before they blew up.

"That was pretty cool. What are you even doing here?" Yusuke said.

"I know you think the others are cowards, but that's because that creep took their courage, literally." Sakura said. "We're rangers, Yusuke. We're all in this together. No matter what you might think of us, I won't let this guy push you or anyone." Yusuke saw no fear in her and had him rethink what he thought earlier.

"Perhaps you are alright." Yusuke said. "Let's take these two down." Now that they were on the same page, the both of them went to fight.

…

Rangers' Base

"You have to go." Nebulon said as he tried to push the other rangers out and through the portal, but none of them would go.

"No way. There's monsters out there." Ash said.

"You must. Sakura and Yusuke are in trouble and need your help." Starosiv said.

"But, Starosiv, we're just too afraid." Runo said.

"All of you must know that being brave does not mean being fearless." Starosiv said. "It means that you are afraid, but you don't let that stop you. Remember all the battles you faced? You were all probably afraid, but still kept fighting. Sakura and Yusuke are probably afraid, but they're fighting." All four of them took that into thought and remembered their bravery.

"He's right. We have to fight." Ash said. All of them had a small light glow in their chests and that indicated that their courage was back.

….

Yusuke's World

Sakura and Yusuke were thrown to the ground for Malatis and Phobone were too strong for the both of them to face.

"Now, we'll finish you off and it will be the end of the power rangers." Malatis said.

"Don't bet on it." The other four rangers emerged through the portal and pushed Malatis and Phobone back.

"Impossible. I took your courage away." Phobone said.

"And we just found it." Ash said. Sakura and Yusuke got up and all six of them stood side by side.

"I was wrong about you guys. Let's do this." Yusuke said.

"Dimension diamond! Energize!" All six of them morphed as one and became a complete team.

"Six rangers won't make any difference." Malatis said as the fight continued. Sakura and Yusuke teamed up against Phobone. Sakura deflected a couple jabs and kicked him back. Yusuke jumped up and did a corkscrew kick.

"You ready to be broken like your bones?" Yusuke said.

"Never." Phobone said.

"Wrong answer." Sakura said Yusuke pulled out his blasters and started firing away on him. "Yusuke, let's combine our power and bring this guy down."

"You got it." Yusuke said. He held up his blasters and build up power. "Dimension Blasters: Final Blast!"

"Dimension Kunai!" Yusuke fired his blast and Sakura tossed the kunai inside. The two powers combined and blasted Phobone and destroyed him. The other rangers slashed against Malatis and Davis finished it off with a power blast.

"You haven't won yet. Enlarger!" Malatis said before he vanished. The beam was fired and Phobone rose again as a giant.

"We're going to need our zords." Sakura said.

"I've got an idea. Let's combine our zords into one." Yusuke said.

"That would be so cool. Let's do it." Davis said and all of them were in agreement.

"Summon zords! Zords combine!" The rangers called their zords and united as one. Yusuke's Spirit Beast-Zord attacked itself to the back of the Megazord with the wings extended and the head ducked down. "Dimension Megazord: Wild Spirit Formation." All the rangers wee together with their own stand.

"This feels amazing." Ash said.

"Let's take him out." Yusuke said.

"You think that will stop me? Think again." Phobone said and launched a few bones. The Megazord flew up and pulled out the claws. They flew around and slashed against Phobone and gave him a strong kick.

"Is that all you got?" Phobone said.

"Let's finish this." Ash said. The Megazord pulled out the claws and this time, they had green flames with the power in them.

"Wild Spirit Slash!" The Megazord unleashed a powerful and flaming slash and struck Phobone as he collapsed and exploded. The first win of six rangers.

…

Rangers' Base

The rangers brought Yusuke to their base and he met Nebulon and Starosiv.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Yusuke." Starosiv said. "I thank you for keeping the green dimension diamond safe. I promise you that we will save you love ones."

"Thanks. You guys can count on me to help you out." Yusuke said.

"With the green dimension diamond safe in our hands, only three remain. Once we find them, we can defeat Skullatin." Starosiv said.

"Welcome to the team, Yusuke." Sakura said and all of them welcomed the sixth ranger.


	12. The Nice One

"Master Skullatin, meet the dynamic duo of destruction." Battina said as she brought out two new monsters to help Skullatin. One had a bird like mask with green hair in black armor with a black scythe. The other was a bit shorter with him being a blue figure that was acting a little shy.

"Greetings. I'm Consamin and this is my little brother Riperin." The one in black said.

"They're brothers? Never would have guessed that." Malatis said.

"Can these two really get me the dimension diamonds?" Skullatin said.

"You can consider it done. Right, Riperin?" Consamin said.

"Right. I'm sure if we ask nicely, they'll give them to us." Riperin said.

"Ask nicely? I don't want you to ask. I want you to destroy those rangers." Skullatin said.

"Of course. Stop being an idiot." Consamin said as he whacked his brother on his head. They both went to face the rangers, but one of them didn't seem that eager.

…

The Rangers

Since Yusuke became part of the team, they decided to take him out into another dimension that seemed like any other city. There's got to be some benefits to having the ability to travel from one dimension to another.

"This is awesome. You can't even tell we're from another dimension." Yusuke said.

"Why don't you say that a little louder? I don't think the entire city heard you." Davis said.

"Yusuke, it might be exciting, but we need to keep that on the down low." Runo said.

"Sorry." Yusuke said.

"But there are benefits like all this great food." Hiccup said as he, Sakura, and Ash came by with some hot dogs.

"Those are just hot dogs." Yusuke said.

"Not to Hiccup." Davis said as all of them took one. All six of them were having a nice time, but that was ruined when they heard people screaming and running. They looked down and saw Consamin and Riperin. "Of course, there always has to be some bad parts to it."

"Let's go!" Ash said as all of them ran to battle.

"Energize!" All of them said as they morphed and ran to battle. Everyone was running scared and Riperin was not liking this at all.

"Please don't be scared. We're just looking for rangers." Riperin said.

"Stop it. You're suppose to love it that they're scared." Consamin said.

"Hold it. You wanted us, we're here." Ash said as all six of the rangers came together.

"Rangers, I'm so glad you came. Now we can get to the good part in destroying you." Consamin said. He charged at the rangers, but Riperin just stood there. All the rangers were fighting off against each other, but Sakura pulled back and went to Riperin.

"Give it up." Sakura said.

"I don't want to fight. Can't you just give us your dimension diamonds?" Riperin said.

"Not going to happen." Sakura said. She went right in for an attack, but Riperin got scared and ran off and that left Sakura confused. The other rangers were fighting off against his brother. Ash swung his sword down, but Consamin blocked it with his scythe and slashed him. Runo and Hiccup tried, but he slashed against both of them.

"Fire!" Davis and Yusuke both attacked with long range, but Consamin jumped over the both of them.

"Whirlwind Slicer!" Consamin unleashed a razor sharp gust of wind from his scythe and slashed the five rangers down. He saw Riperin came running to his side and still seemed scared. "What are you doing?"

"I don't like this, brother. Can't we just go home?" Riperin asked.

"No! What's the matter with you?" Consamin said.

"If you two are going to fight each other, this will make things easier." Sakura said. She went to fight both of them. Riperin moved back, but Consamin tried fighting her off. She grabbed onto his scythe, but Consamin drove his knee in her stomach and tossed her to the others.

"Consamin, don't try to hurt them." Riperin said.

"That's what I have to do." Consamin said. "Don't you understand we have to fight them? The problem is you refuse to fight. You're useless as usual." Riperin had his feelings hurt and ran off. Consamin was distracted and that gave Sakura the right opportunity to strike him and knocked him to the ground.

"Had enough?" Sakura said.

"You haven't seen the last of me." Consamin said as he got back up and ran off. All the rangers demorphed and thought of what to do now.

"That guy is tough." Ash said.

"We'll have to figure out how to handle him before he comes back." Runo said. All of them were leaving, but Sakura stopped when she heard someone was crying. She looked behind her and saw Riperin was still around.

"You guys go on ahead without me. I'll catch up." Sakura said.

"Is everything okay?" Hiccup said.

"Yeah. I'm just going to check something out. I'll be fine." Sakura said. The other rangers left it at that and went on ahead. Sakura found it strange that a monster she was fighting was actually crying, but she realized that he wasn't even fighting. Sakura carefully walked over to Riperin as he kept crying. "Hey, are you okay?" Her asking is when Riperin noticed her. He noticed the dimension diamond was on her wrist.

"Wait a second, are you the pink ranger?" Riperin said.

"I am. What's going on? Why are you crying?" Sakura said. "Weren't you just fighting me and my friends to steal my dimension diamond?"

"Yeah, but I didn't want to fight." Riperin said.

"Why don't you tell me everything? My name is Sakura." She said as she sat down next to him.

"I'm Riperin."

"I don't understand. If you don't want to fight, why are you working for someone like Skullatin?" Sakura asked. "Don't you know he's evil?"

"Yeah, but I don't have a choice." Riperin said. "You see, I had nowhere to go or no one to go to except my older brother and he loves to hurt people and thinks I'm useless. Skullatin asked for our help and he accepted."

"So it's your brother that's the bad one. He's the one that was actually fighting us." Sakura said.

"I don't know what I'm suppose to do." Riperin said. "I don't want to hurt anyone, but if I don't do something, my brother is going to hurt me."

"Don't worry, I'll figure something out to help you." Sakura said. "You shouldn't be forced to do something you don't want to."

"You mean it? You really will help me?" Riperin said. Sakura said she would and she was going to. "Thank you."

"Let me call my friends. We'll figure out a way to get you out of this." Sakura said.

….

Rangers' Base

Sakura contacted the others and told them what is happening with Riperin. However, they weren't buying it. They think the whole nice monster thing is all an act.

"Sakura, are you serious?" Davis said.

"I know it sounds crazy, but he really doesn't want to hurt anyone." Sakura said. "It's his brother that's the bad one."

"Never would have thought those two were brothers." Ash said.

"Why would that matter? Sakura, this whole thing might just be a trick so he can steal your dimension diamond." Yusuke said.

"I'm with the boys. Sakura, how can you tell if he's lying or not?" Runo said.

"He isn't. He was actually crying and he didn't even try to fight us earlier." Sakura said. "You guys, we have to help him. He doesn't really want anything to do with this."

"Starosiv, what do you think? Do you think this monster is nice?" Hiccup said.

"If his actions are sincere, he must be." Starosiv said. "We can't judge him just based on how he appeared to us."

"It's just like that saying: actions speak louder than words." Nebulon said.

"We should find a dimension where someone like him can fit in." Starosiv said. "Nebulon and I will try to find one. In the meantime, Sakura, he's your responsibility. You must watch over him."

"I understand. I'll be with him at all times." Sakura said.

…

Skullatin's Ship

"Consamin, you better get in here." Battina called out and Consamin came to meet up with her.

"What is it?" Consamin said.

"You might want to see this." Battina said and she was showing a live fee of his brother and was being nice to Sakura.

"I can't believe this. That good for nothing." Consamin said. "I'll have to discipline so hard, he'll forget what being nice even means."

….

Sakura

Sakura was keeping a close eye on Riperin and treated him more like a friend than an enemy. Riperin stayed hidden as Sakura was able to buy a couple cones of ice cream and raced back to him and handed him one.

"Thanks, Sakura." Riperin said.

"You're welcome. We'll just stay here and stay hidden so no one we'll get scared." Sakura said. "We just need to wait until my friends."

"Why don't I keep you occupied while you're waiting?" Both of them looked in front of them and saw Consamin was with them and Riperin could tell he was not happy.

"Brother! What are you doing here?" Riperin said.

"What do you think you're doing?" Consamin said. "She's one of the power rangers. You should be stealing her dimension diamond. I'll have to teach you what it means to be bad." Riperin was getting scared, but Sakura stood between them.

"Leave him alone." Sakura said.

"You're protecting him?" Consamin asked. "Why? He's not good for anything. We're suppose to be working for Skullatin, but he can't do anything right."

"You're his brother. You're suppose to be protecting him. Can't you see he doesn't want to be a part of this?" Sakura said.

"What do you know? If you're not going to give me your dimension diamond, get out of my way." Consamin said.

"You won't hurt him." Sakura said.

"Fine. I'll take care of both of you." Consamin said as he went to attack, but Sakura charged at him to intercept his attack. He swung his scythe, but Sakura jumped back and kicked him in the chest. She threw a few jabs, but Consamin used his scythe to deflect them. Sakura grabbed onto the other end, but Consamin lifted it up and tossed her.

"Energize!" Sakura morhed before she hit the ground. She got back up and pulled out her kunai. She spun around with them, but Consamin backed up.

"Is that all you got?" Consamin said as he slashed her across the chest. Riperin couldn't watch this, but Sakura wasn't giving up. Consamin swung his scythe at her, but Sakura held up her kunai and blocked it. Consmin tried to push forward, but Sakura was holding him back. "Try this." He had electricity go through the scythe and shocked her. He gave her another strong slash and she rolled against the ground.

"Sakura!" Riperin called in fear.

"He's strong, but I can't quit." Sakura said. Consamin unleashed a powerful whirlwind and blasted her down. Riperin couldn't take it anymore. He ran up and grabbed Consamin to stop attacking.

"Stop it. You're hurting her." Riperin said.

"That's the idea." Consamin said.

"Stop being so mean. It's wrong." Riperin said.

"You're useless as ever." Consamin said. "I've practically given up on you. As of this moment, you are no longer my brother." He pulled himself free from Riperin's and slashed his scythe against his own brother and greatly damaged him.

"No!" Sakura shouted as Riperin collapsed and passed out. Consamin was going to finish him, but he was blasted. Sakura saw the other rangers arrived. Consamin was moving away from his brother and Sakura rushed over to his side.

"Sakura, is he okay?" Ash said.

"I'm not sure. I'll take care of him. You guys go stop him." Sakura said.

"Alright." Ash said and the other rangers went after Consamin.

"That's it. I've had it with you rangers." Consamin said as he fought off against the other five.

"I can't believe you would strike your own brother." Ash said as the two of them collided their weapons together.

"You're as bad as you are freaky looking." Runo said as she jumped up and slashed him against his back and gave Ash the chance to slash against him. Hiccup ran in and gave him a share of his power two.

"Enough of you. Tornado Slice and Dice!" Consamin swung around in circles and created a tornado that slashed against the three of them. He couldn't keep spinning because Davis and Yusuke blasted him. Both of them took aim as they powered up their weapons.

"Final Blast!" Both of them fired and blasted Consamin and destroyed him. Meanwhile, Skullatin was up on his ship and saw the whole fight go on.

"He's as useless as his brother, but I'll give him another chance." Skullatin said, He fired the Enlarger and Consamin rose back up as a giant.

"Runo, you go back to Sakura. We'll handle this." Ash said.

"You got it." Runo said as she ran back to where Sakura was.

"Summon zords! Zords combine!" The boys called on their zords and the four of them united with Yusuke's taking the same position as it did on the Wild Formation. "Dimension Megazord: Dragon Spirit Formation."

"Is that suppose to scare me?" Consamin said as he charged at them and slashed against the Megazord.

"We aren't people you can push around." Davis said. The Megazord punched back and flew up in the air.

"Get down here and fight me you cowards." Consamin said.

"You asked for it." The boys said. The Megazord flew down and launched multiple kicks against Consamin. The Megazord flew back and powering the finishing move: a fireball mixed with green flames. "Dragon Spirit Fire!" The Megazord launched the fireball and blasted Consamin.

"This can't be. I'm the badest of the bad." Consamin said before he collapsed and was destroyed. The other rangers raced down to check on Riperin as Sakura was trying to heal him.

"Sakura, is he okay?" Davis said.

"I don't know. I never healed anything that wasn't human before." Sakura said. "Please, Riperin, be alright." Riperin heard her pleads and woke up.

"Sakura!" Riperin said.

"Riperin, you're alright!" Sakura cheered and the other rangers were actually glad he was healed as well. A while later, Starosiv and Nebulon were able to fine a dimension for Riperin and they were getting ready to part ways. "I'm sorry for what he had to do to your brother."

"You might not have a family, but you'll fit right into this dimension. You'll make friends in no time." Starosiv said.

"Thank you all. Especially you, Sakura. I will never forget you." Riperin said as he hugged her.

"I'll never forget you either." Sakura said. All of them said their goodbyes and Riperin left for his new home. New friends come in many forms and having an open heart can lead to many great things.


	13. Good as Gold

We look upon a spiritual place that appears to be ancient Egypt. People and monsters actually live together in this world and upon this realm is a pharaoh that watches over everyone.

"Prince Atem, there you are." A servant said. This prince was about the age of seventeen with purple and yellow hair with a pyramid hanging around his neck.

"I was just enjoying the view." Atem said.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No. That is quite alright." Atem said and the servant left. Atem breathed and leaned his back against the railing. "I suppose it's been quite some time since I've seen Yugi and the others. I wonder how much has changed since I've been gone." Atem looked up, but he saw something as shining between the bricks of his building. "What is that?" He climbed up on a pillar and made his way over to it. He pulled it out and it looked like some sort of gold diamond. Little did he know that it was the gold dimension diamond. "What would a diamond be doing up here?" He felt power coming through the diamond and it teleported him away.

…

Atem was traveling through a portal and his clothes were changing into a school uniform for boys. He landed on the ground and saw he was in a city.

"Wait a second, this is Domino City." Yugi said. He looked in his hand and saw he still had the diamond in his hand. "I hope Yugi and the others can tell me what this thing is. At least I'll get to see them again."

…

Skullatin's Ship

Battina was introducing a new monster that would help get the dimension diamonds. This one wore an Egyptian headpiece and drape around his waist with the rest of his body being wrapped like a mummy and carrying a curved staff.

"Master Skullatin, I like you to meet Pharaohon." Battina said. "A powerful monster with his bandages being a danger."

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Pharaohon said as he got down on one knee to Skullatin.

"Are you sure this monster will help against the rangers and destroy them?" Skullatin said.

"If my mother says he can, he can." Deratin said.

"Where have I heard that before?" Skullatin said.

"Master Skullatin!" Malatis said as he came rushing on the bridge. "Master Skullatin, the scanners have picked up a surge of energy. It might be one of the dimension diamonds the rangers haven't found yet."

"Are you serious?!" Skullatin said. He wasn't going to skip out on the chance to get a diamond before the rangers. "Change of plans. I want all four of you to head to where that detection came from."

"Yes sir!"

…..

Rangers' Base

Starosiv was in a meditative state. His mind was at one with the cosmic energy around him until he felt a disturbance of great power cross him. His eyes shot open and he got up.

"Rangers!" Starosiv called out and all the rangers gathered around when they heard him called out.

"Starosiv, what's wrong?" Ash said.

"Rangers, I believe that one of the other dimension diamonds has been found and has already bonded to someone." Starosiv said.

"Really? Then, bring the guy here and let's meet him." Davis said.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Starosiv said. "This person holds great power and it seems to be counteracting my own power. You rangers must head to the dimension he's in and make sure the dimension diamond is safe. If I felt that energy, there's a chance Skullatin will as well."

"Got it. Let's go you guys." Ash said as all six of them made a run for the portal and it was a race for the gold dimension diamond.

…

In the dimension Atem was in, there was a local game shop that an old man was cleaning around. Then, the door chimed open as four people came walking in.

"Hi grandpa."

"Hello kids." In this world, there was a champion among a popular card game. His name was Yugi Moto. With the help of his friends Joey, Tristan, and Tea, he used this game to fight the forces of darkness.

"Sup Mr. Moto. Got any new cards for me?" Joey asked.

"Why bother? You'll always be a third rate duelist." All of them looked outside and saw Yugi's longtime rival, Seto Kaiba, and his little brother, Mokuba.

"Hey, everyone." Mokuba said.

"Kaiba and Mokuba?" Yugi said.

"What are you two doing here?" Tea asked.

"I know. You came here for a duel." Joey said as he thought it was him.

"True, but not against you, Wheeler. When are you going to learn that you should find something you're good at?" Kaiba said.

"When are you going to learn that I am a great duelist?" Joey said.

"Don't let him get to you." Tristan said.

"I have a new duel system and I need a test run. Yugi, you get to hold the honor." Kaiba said.

"That's right and Seto is going to win this time." Mokuba said.

"Figures. Kaiba will do whatever it takes for him to beat Yugi." Tea said.

"Kaiba, you know me to never back away a challenge." Yugi said. This rivalry has been going on for a long time and doesn't see any sign of stopping.

"Yugi!" All of them looked down the road and were surprised to see a person that looked just like Yugi. A face that they haven't seen in such a long time that it brought tears to Yugi's eyes.

"Atem?" Yugi asked.

"The pharaoh?!" Kaiba said.

"Am I seeing things?" Joey said.

"No. We all see him too." Tea said.

"Atem!" Yugi cheered as all of them circled around him. Two friends who were worlds apart have been reunited.

…

The Rangers

The six rangers went into Domino City to find the dimension diamond and whoever it was bonded too.

"It would help if we knew who we were looking for." Runo said.

"Sakura, what can you tell us about this dimension?" Hiccup said. Sakura pulled out the same device and tried to figure out where they are.

"In this dimension, everyone duels." Sakura said.

"With swords? Cool!" Davis said.

"No, it's a card game. In fact, there have been some duels that have decided the fate of the entire world." Sakura said.

"That's less cool. A simple card game decides the fate of humanity?" Davis said.

"It doesn't matter. We've got to find that dimension diamond." Yusuke said.

"But this city is so big, where do we even start?" Ash said.

"We'll just have to look around and hope we find something." Runo said. "Someone is holding a dimension diamond and if we don't find that person, Skullatin's minions will and this person isn't aware of the danger."

"She's right. We got to get moving." Yusuke said as all six of them hurried. They needed to find Atem, but disaster will strike at any moment.

…

Atem

Atem was getting reacquainted with everyone and told them what has happened to him with Yugi and Atem on a bench and everyone gathered around.

"A diamond brought you back to this world?" Joey said.

"Yes. This is it, right here." Atem said as he held out the diamond.

"It's gorgeous." Tea said.

"That's just plain silly. How can something like a rock bring you back to this world?" Kaiba said.

"Kaiba, you've seen some crazy stuff ever since we went against Pegasus. Surely, by now, you would believe in the supernatural stuff." Tristan said.

"I prefer to be realistic." Kaiba said.

"I don't know anything about this thing. I don't even know how it brought me here." Atem said. "Since it brought me here, I was hoping you guys would know what this is."

"I'm sorry, but I really don't know anything about this thing." Yugi said.

"I'll tell you what it is. It's mine!" All of them saw Malatis come down and he swung his sword down, but all of them moved out of the way. Vilicons showed up and grabbed Yugi and his friends with Pharaohon showing up and wrapping them in bandages.

"What is this?" Atem said.

"Who are you creeps?" Joey said.

"We are humble servants to Master Skullatin." Battina said.

"Give us the dimension diamond." Deratin demanded.

"Dimension diamond? Is that what this thing is?" Atem asked.

"What's with the costumes? It's far too early for Halloween." Kaiba said. "If this is your way of challenging us to a duel, I need to use my arms for my deck."

"Deck? I don't duel with cards." Malatis said as he held up his sword to Kaiba. "I only duel with this."

"Seto, these guys mean business." Mokuba said.

"I can see that." Seto said.

"Let them go, right now." Atem said.

"You give us the dimension diamond and we give you your friends." Pharaohon said.

"You're not getting anything." All of them looked down the road and saw the rangers were coming to the rescue.

"Energize!" All of them morphed and charged into battle.

"You're not getting in our way this time, rangers. Stop them!" Malatis said as all of their forces intercepted the rangers. Battina faced off against both the girls.

"You aren't getting in our way this time." Battina said as she tried a split kick, but both of them grabbed her legs and tossed her back. Deratin swung his sword at Hiccup and Davis.

"Give it up rangers. You can't beat us." Deratin said.

"That's what you think." Davis said as he kicked him back. Hiccup jumped up and kicked Deratin. Yusuke was fighting off against Pharaohon.

"What's with the toilet paper? Do you have toilet powers?" Yusuke said as Pharaohon swung his staff around.

"Careful you don't trip." Pharaohon said as he used his staff and pulled against Yusuke's ankle. Pharaohon powered up a fireball and tossed it against Yusuke and blew him back. As for Ash, he was fighting against Malatis as the two of them locked swords together.

"Stop interfering." Malatis said.

"Forget it. You're not getting your hands on the dimension diamonds." Ash said.

"That's what you think." Malatis said as he broke free and slashed Ash against his chest. Malatis stomped down on Ash to hold him where he was. Ash looked at Atem and saw he had the gold dimension diamond in his hand and figured he didn't know how to morph.

"Listen, take the dimension diamond and run. They can't get their hands on it." Ash said.

"I can't leave my friends." Atem said.

"Atem do it. These guys mean trouble, we'll be fine." Yugi said. Atem hated to leave them, but he didn't understand what was going on. He took the diamond and ran off.

"Pharaohon, go after him. We will take care of the rangers." Malatis ordered.

"As you wish." Pharaohon said as he went after Atem. Atem ran down the street and went to hide in a building, Pharaohon saw him go in. "You can't run from me." Atem ran as far as he could as he made it to the roof of a building.

"None of this makes any sense. Monsters that aren't duel monster spirits? Power rangers?" Atem was questioning everything. He couldn't go on as bandages wrapped around him and he was thrown on the floor.

"I'm taking that diamond." Pharaohon said. Atem got himself free, but Pharaohon attacked and struck Atem with his staff. When he got hit, Atem dropped the diamond. "I'll take this." He reached down and grab the diamond.

"No!" Atem said. He didn't understand what was going on, but he understood enough to know he can't let him have that. He tried to take it back, but Pharaohon kicked him in the stomach and it had him go over the edge, but Atem grabbed onto the roof.

"Sit tight. You'll have a great view of the rangers being destroyed." Pharaohon said. He jumped off the building and went back to the fight on the streets. Atem tried to hold on, but he couldn't for much longer. That is until a ghost hand grabbed onto him and pulled him up. Atem looked up and saw someone dressed in purple and looked like a magician.

"Dark Magician?!" Atem said.

"My king, the other rangers need you." Dark Magician said.

"Do you know what's going on?" Atem said.

"You have been chosen as a power ranger and to protect the dimension diamond." Dark Magician said. "You must fight the forces of evil along your knew teammates. I know you can do it." Atem still didn't understand, but if he is needed to fight evil, he can't turn away. Back with the fight, all the rangers were blasted by Malatis and the others with the Vilicon taking Yugi and his friends away.

"It's the end of the line for you rangers." Malatis said.

"Master Malatis!" Pharaohon came back to the fight.

"Did you get the dimension diamond?" Malatis said.

"It's right here." Pharaohon said as he held it out, but someone's hand grabbed his arm. "You?!" Atem was able to catch up. He grabbed the diamond and kicked Pharaohon in the gut.

"Energize!" Atem said and he morphed and became the gold ranger with his visor shaped like an Egyptian eye.

"He's the gold ranger!" Ash said.

"Not another ranger." Malatis said.

"Let's get him!" Deratin said as he and Battina went to attack.

"Dimension Disk!" Atem said and a duel disk for battle appeared on his hand. Deratin swung his sword, but he used his disk like a shield. Battina tried, but he deflected Deratin to her. He spun around and slashed them both.

"Alright, you worn out your welcome." Malatis tried, but Atem jumped over and got behind him.

"Scatter Shuffle!" Atem fired card shaped blasts from his disk and blasted Malatis.

"Look at him go!" Hiccup said.

"He's so cool." Runo said.

"I will handle him." Pharaohon said as he unleashed his bandages, but Atem sliced them to pieces. "I'm not through with you." Pharaohon went for direct combat as he swung his staff, but Atem moved back.

"You're imposing as a pharaoh. I'll show you what a real one can do." Atem said.

"Shut up." Pharaohon said as he fired an energy blast, but Atem jumped up and started spinning like a tornado.

"Dimension Disk: Final Slash!" Atem grinded against Pharaohon and caused him to be destroyed.

"I'm out of here." Battina said.

"So am I." Deratin said as the both of them retreated.

"You might have one again, rangers, but this is far from over." Malatis said as he ran off again. All the rangers demorphed and were all impressed with how Atem handled himself.

"So could someone tell me what is going on around here?" Atem said. It took a while, but Atem was told everything and he was beginning to understand. "So this Skullatin wants all the dimension diamonds to take over everything?"

"That's right. Atem, we need your help to stop him." Ash said.

"We know that this kind of fighting must be different than from what you're use to, but we need you." Sakura said.

"He's kidnapped my friends and I can't stand by while evil is out in there to bring destruction." Atem said. "You can count me in." The rangers won this race. They were able to secure the seventh dimension diamond and were a step closer to their ultimate goal.


	14. Don't be so Blue or Gold

Atem has joined the team and has been a great value. With the gold dimension diamond in the rangers' hands, there were only two dimension diamonds left. The rangers have grown accustom to having him around, except one of them.

"So this is Atem's zord?" Davis said as he was being shown a pyramid design.

"That's right. Each of the zords have been designed to fit each of you." Nebulon said. "Since Atem is actually a pharaoh prince. It was formed with Atem bonding to his dimension diamond."

"This guy is a prince?" Davis said and that was when Atem came into the room. He saw Sakura was trying to fix a light, but she was losing her balance.

"I got you." Atem said as Sakura fell off and he was able to catch her.

"Wow! Nice catch, Atem." Sakura said.

"Don't mention it." Atem said as he helped her up.

"Atem, can you show me how to play that card game?" Ash said.

"I would be happy too." Atem said. Everyone has taken a liking to Atem, but Davis seems to be the only that hasn't.

"Okay, I have to admit that Atem is a really cool guy. He seems so mysterious and calm." Sakura said.

"On top of that, he is kind of cute." Runo said.

"He's not that cool or cute." Davis said.

"What's the matter, Davis? You sound jealous." Yusuke teased.

"I'm not jealous." Davis said, but they knew him too well.

…

Skullatin's Ship

"Yummy, yummy, get in my tummy." A dark blue monster that had horns, silver hair, and a huge mouth that went down to his waist. This monster just kept eating.

"What is this thing?" Skullatin said.

"This is Eatall." Deratin said. "He can eat just about everything. That includes people, aka: the rangers. Once they're all in his stomach, there'll be no way for them to get out."

"That's right." Eatall said.

"What about the dimension diamonds? I don't want going through the digestion process." Skullatin said.

"Not a problem. I can cough up anything you want me to and it takes days for me to completely digest anything." Eatall said. "This just might be my favorite meal."

…..

Eatall

Eatall chose a random dimension and started to eat everything in sight. The rangers detected his attack and were able to find him.

"Someone has a big appetite." Ash said.

"It's bigger than Davis." Runo said.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Davis said.

"Rangers." Eatall said as he kept eating. "I hope you're here to join me for a nice meal. The main course is going to be you." He pulled out a couple forks that he used like tridents. He stuck them out, but the rangers moved out of the way.

"I got him." Davis said as he pulled out his crossbow. He fired, but Eatall deflected all of his blasts. "I can't get a clear shot."

"I wonder if you taste like blue raspberry." Eatall said, but Atem came between them. He fired his card blasts and aimed right for his mouth and it blasted Eatall back.

"Try aiming for the inside of his mouth. That appears to be his weak spot." Atem said.

"Back off." Davis said as he shoved Atem. "I know what I'm doing. I don't need your help."

"Fight the monster, not each other." Ash said. He pulled out his sword and swung it down, but Eatall used his forks to block it and struck Ash with them. Eatall grabbed Ash and tried to eat him, but Ash was able to hold him back.

"Back off, big mouth." Yusuke said as he pulled out his blasters and blasted Eatall off of Ash. Hiccup slammed his axe against him and the girls got in a few strikes themselves.

"I'm working too big of an appetite. I'll see you all for dinner later." Eatall said as he took off.

"This guy is tougher than he looks." Ash said.

"Thanks a lot Atem. I could have handled him, but you got in my way." Davis said.

"What are you talking about? I just helped you out." Tem said.

"I didn't ask for your help and I don't want it." Davis said as he banged his shoulder against him as he walked by.

"Was it something I did?" Atem said.

"If you ask me, Davis has a real jealousy problem that he just won't admit when he thinks someone is better than him." Runo said.

"He thinks I'm better than him? Perhaps I should go talk to him." Atem said.

"That's probably a good idea. In the meantime, we'll track down that monster before he eats even more of the city." Ash said. All the rangers went on ahead with that plan. Five of them went to go after the hungry monster and one stayed behind to fix the problem he didn't even know about.

…

Davis

Davis was just moping around. He felt like he blew a big chance for himself and he's putting all the blame on Atem. Atem found him and was coming up behind him.

"Davis." Atem said to get his attention.

"What do you want?" Davis said.

"I wish to see if you're alright." Atem said.

"I'm fine. Just leave me alone." Davis said.

"Davis, the others think that I'm better than you and it bothers you." Atem said. "I know I don't know you that well, but I don't think like that at all. Perhaps you're better than me since you were a ranger before I was."

"Wait, really?" Davis said.

"I don't think like that with any of my friends. I stay focus on the mission at hand." Atem said. "Davis, we can't let small troubles between us stand in the way. If there's a problem you have, just tell me and maybe we can work something out."

"You mean it?" Davis said.

"Of course and not just for our mission to defeat Skullatin, but I want us to be friends." Atem said. Perhaps Davis had Atem all wrong and he should give him a chance.

…..

The Rangers

The other five rangers followed Eatall out into the woods, but the trail went off in two directions.

"Which way did he go?" Ash said.

"Yusuke, you're the former detective. Which way do you think we should go?" Sakura said.

"I don't know. I usually just beat down on the bad guys." Yusuke said.

"We'll have to split up. Let's get going." Ash said as the five of them took different directions. Sakura and Hiccup went down one and kept their eyes opened for anything suspicious, but the woods were kind of creeping them out.

"Man, I feel like something is going to jump out any moment." Sakura said.

"Don't say that when we're looking for a monster." Hiccup said so they don't feel like they're in a horror movie. They heard something snap.

"What was that?" Sakura said. They kept their eyes opened for anything, but it felt like anything was going to come out. They heard something and looked up as the monster came down with his mouth wide open. The others heard the two of them scream.

"Hiccup! Sakura!" Runo shouted as she ran to go help them.

"Runo, be careful!" Ash said.

"He could be anywhere." Yusuke said. Runo was running through a stream until she heard something. She looked up and saw Eatall come down from above and shoved her in the water.

"Runo!" Yuske said as he ran to go help her, but the struggle in the water settled and there was no telling where he was. "Get out here!" Yusuke pulled out his blasters and started firing, but Eatall came up and grabbed him. "What?" Eatall tossed Yusuke in his mouth and swallowed him whole.

"Yummy. You rangers are delicious. Only three to go." Eatall said.

"You won't get away with this." Ash said. He pulled out his sword, but Eatall used his giant forks and held Ash's sword back. He used the other to strike but Ash grabbed it.

"Soon, I'll have a complete set." Eatall said.

"It won't happen. The others will stop you." Ash said.

"You can ask how that went when you're all in my stomach." Eatall said. He moved his fork to him and swallowed Ash in his mouth. Now, only Atem and Davis are left.

…

Atem and Davis

Davis and Atem talked about their problems and was able to get them out of the way.

"Well, I feel a lot better when I got all that off my chest." Davis said.

"I'm glad. We better catch up with the others." Atem said, but that was when Eatall jumped down and cut them off.

"You don't need to worry about that." Eatall said. "I'm still hungry, but you two will fill me up once I swallow you like the others."

"The others? You mean you…" Davis said.

"That's right. They're all in my belly and you two will be joining them soon enough." Eatall said.

"No way. Let our friends go." Atem said.

"Come and get them." Eatall said and that's just what they did as they both attacked him. Atem jumped up with a few aerial kicks and Davis grabbed a hold of Eatall.

"Spit…them…out." Davis said as he drove his knee in his gut.

"Easy. You might be making it worse for them." Eatall said as he tossed Davis to the ground, but Atem helped him up.

"Let's do it." Davis said as they both held back their diamonds.

"Energize!" Both of them morphed and were ready for him.

"Good. Your ranger suits will add a little flavor." Eatall said as he pulled out his forks.

"Davis, aim for the inside of his mouth." Atem said.

"Got it." Davis said. Both of them brought out their weapons and fired as they blasted the inside of his mouth and caused explosions. It was like he got indigestion and spat out lights that turned into the rangers. "Are you guys alright?"

"Define alright because we just got upchucked." Runo said as all of them got back up and Eatall was feeling sick.

"Oh man. I don't feel so well." Eatall complained. Skullatin was on his ship and was his usual frustrated self.

"I'll give him a bigger appetite. Fire the Enlarger!" Skullatin said. The Enlarger was fired and Eatall was back and was reenergized.

"My appetite is back." Eatall said.

"I thnk this is the perfect chance for you to try out your zord, Atem." Davis said.

"Really?" Atem said.

"Yeah. I know you're going to love it." Davis said.

"I'll give it a try." Atem said and he stepped forward and held up his arm. "Summon zord!" He called his zord and a giant gold pyramid made its way with an Egyptian eye on it Atem jumped right in with his own stand. "Let's all try out this zord." All the rangers agreed and jumped in with each of them having a stand for them.

"This thing feels powerful." Hiccup said.

"Yeah. This is going to be awesome." Davis said.

"I don't know what that is, but it looks good enough to eat." Eatall said.

"Fire lasers!" Cannons folded out of the zord and started firing at Eatall and blasted him.

"I would love to see what this can do, but it's best we end it." Atem said.

"Dark Magician Megazord, online!" The pyramid opened up and a gold and black zord that looked like the Dark Magician emerged out of it.

"It looks more delicious on the inside." Eatall said.

"Does this guy always think with his stomach?" Davis said.

"We'll give him something to chew up." Atem said. The Dark Magician Megazord spun his scepter around and thrusted against Eatall. He tried striking them with his forks, but the Megazord teleported away from them. The rangers decided that enough was enough and for them to end this.

"Dark Magic Blast!" The scepter powered up and fired a powerful beam that blasted Eatall.

"I guess I bit off more than I could chew." Eatall said right before he met his destruction and brought another victory for the rangers. All of them came down into the streets and were happy for another win.

"What was like in that monster's stomach?" Davis said.

"Don't ask. I'll be showering for days." Sakura complained.

"Add another win for us. Atem, do you think you can show me how to play that game now?" Ash said.

"I can't at the moment. Davis told me he was going to show me this world that is connected to his." Atem said.

"Yeah. You're going to love the digimon." Davis said as the two of them walked off like the problems the two of them had never even happened and that was better for them….well, better for Davis.


	15. I'm a Hiccup

The rangers continue to fight hard as they won battle after another. Runo was running some systems with Hiccup walking in the room.

"Hey, Runo. What are you doing?" Hiccup said.

"Running a few systems that could help our Megazords fight with even greater power." Runo said. "You never know. Skullatin might send a monster that's just too powerful for our Megazords to handle."

"Let me try." Hiccup said, but the problem was that he wasn't understanding anything on the screens. They were interrupted when they heard something crash through the wall and saw it was a punching bag.

"Whoops. I guess I got carried away again." Sakura said since she was the one that did it. Then, they heard the alarm going off and the other rangers coming in.

"Guys, Skullatin is at it again." Ash said.

"What happened here?" Davis said.

"Forget that. Let's get going." Sakura said as the seven of them ran out and through the portal to save the day again.

….

A City

Skullatin's forces were attacking a random city in another dimension in order to lure the power rangers out. There were Vilicons attacking and the one taking the lead was a black armored warrior that had a helmet the shape of a wolf head.

"Those rangers better show up." The Vilicon attacked people. A mother was knocked down and the Vilicon took her daughter and dragged her to the monster. "I can buy some time with these people." He pulled out a blade with a handle in the middle and was about to strike the defenseless child, but the Vilicon and himself were blasted. Everyone saw the rangers arrived to save them.

"Let that girl go." Ash said. Yusuke blasted the Vilicon and the girl ran off and went to her mother. The rangers helped them and the other innocent people escape.

"I'm so glad you're here rangers. My name is Lunare. Now that you're here, I can destroy you." All the Vilicon attacked, but the rangers fought back. Hiccup brought out his axe and slashed a few of them down.

"You guys make this too easy." Hiccup said, but the Vilicon held out their blades and fired energy blasts that knocked Hiccup down. "When did they get upgrades?" Sakura, Runo, and Atem were fighting the Vilicon with Ash and Davis against Lunare.

"You can't beat me." Lunare said.

"That's what they all say." Ash said. Lunare swung his weapon, but Ash jumped back. He kicked off a wall and used the momentum to slash him with his sword.

"My turn." Davis said. He ran against a wall and flipped back as he blasted him with his crossbow and all of his attacks hit the mark. Hiccup saw it all and thought those attacks were impressive.

"Wow. That was amazing." Hiccup said.

"Make way for a real hot shot." Yusuke said as he spun his blasters around his finger. His aiming and timing was perfect as he fired his blasters while he was spinning them and shot down the Vilicon.

"That move was so cool." Hiccup said.

"Crescent Slice!" Lunare spun his weapon around and fired crescent shaped blasts. Hiccup wasn't paying attention and got blasted. Ash and Davis avoided his blasts and Davis took aim and struck against him. Lunare saw he was at a disadvantage like this. "Next time." He went right through a dimension hole and escaped. All the people cheered for the rangers' bravery.

"That was embarrassing." Hiccup said as he got himself up. All the children ran to the rangers to thank them for saving them, but no one seemed to have shown any gratitude to Hiccup.

…..

Hiccup

Hiccup decided to take a walk through this city's park to try and clear his head. He sat on a bench and saw children playing on the playground. He spotted six of them with a wagon filled with costumes.

"What should we dress as?"

"Let's play power rangers. I'm red!"

"I'm green!"

"I'm yellow!"

"I'm blue!"

"I'm pink!"

"I'm gold!" All of the picked their colors and ran off to play, but Hiccup noticed that the costume for the black ranger was left alone. Something about this made Hiccup think back to the times when his people fought dragons instead of riding them and back then, it was like no one even cared for him. He wasn't going to let that happen to him again.

…

Rangers' Base

Hiccup went right back to the base and got out everything he could use for working out. He got protein, weights, and everything else you can think of.

"I can do this. Sakura is incredibly strong. I can be just as strong as she is." Hiccup said as he cracked two eggs in a glass and drank it, but felt disgusted. "Why do people do that?" He got straight to work with him using curls, trying to do chin-ups, and everything else you could try with a prosthetic leg. He tried doing a bench press with some added weight, but was having trouble lifting off his chest. "Oh Thor!" Sakura was passing by when she saw he needed help.

"Hiccup!" Sakura said as she rushed over to him and helped lift it off him. "It's not safe to do that without a spotter. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Hiccup said with annoyance and just walked off.

"What's the matter with him?" Sakura said.

…

Skullatin's Ship

"You said you would take care of the rangers, but you didn't stay and fight." Skullatin said as he was upset with Lunare. "Malatis, you said that Lunare is a savage warrior."

"He is, but he uses his head." Malatis said.

"That's a good idea. Maybe you should try it." Deratin mocked.

"I can still get those dimension diamonds." Lunare said. "To capture the prey, you need to use the right bait. The rangers are going to put the safety of others above their own and that will be their downfall. By striking at innocent civilians enough times, the rangers will be force to keep them safe and that will be their downfall."

"Devious. I love it." Skullatin said.

"I'll leave at once. Besides, from I have seen, the black ranger is no trouble at all." Lunare said.

…

Lunare

Lunare went back to the city and brought destruction everywhere. He only stopped when he saw the rangers appeared.

"Perfect timing, rangers." Lunare said.

"Alright, let's get him." Ash said as all of them charged in, but Hiccup stayed behind.

"I can do this." Hiccup keep telling himself to give himself motivation. Lunare used his weapon and slashed all of them down. Hiccup went right in and fought. Lunare swung his weapon, but Hiccup jumped over it. Hiccup brought out his axe and tried jumping off the wall like ash did, but he didn't make it far enough.

"What was that?" Lunare said as he grabbed Hiccup by the neck and lifted him up.

"Hiccup!" Atem shouted. He pulled out his dimension disk and slashed against Lunare and was able to get Hiccup free.

"Come on. You can do this." Hiccup said. He tried the same trick Davis did, but he ended up falling on his butt before he could even get a couple steps on the wall.

"Crescent Slice!" Lunare fired his crescent attack and blasted Hiccup and Atem hard.

"That's enough." Yusuke said as he pulled out his blasters and fired and was able to blast against Lunare. "Atem, you doing okay?"

"I'll be fine." Atem said.

"Hiccup, are you alright?" Runo said as the others came running to his side, but he wasn't responding.

"So long." Lunare said and was able to escape. The rangers could have gone after him, but it seemed like Hiccup needed medical attention.

…

Rangers' Base

Hiccup was bandaged up after taking some serious injuries. He was able to wake up and saw he was back in his room. He got up and pushed the pain away. He looked to see the rangers gathered together to discuss how to deal with Lunar.

"Hey guys." Hiccup said and got their attention.

"Hiccup, what was going on back there? Were you trying to prove something?" Atem said.

"I know. I'm sorry." Hiccup said.

"What has gotten into you today?" Davis said.

"Rangers, you better hurry back and deal with Lunare." Starosiv said. All of them thought it was a great idea as they went for the portal. "Not you, Hiccup. You need to rest."

"We'll call if we need you." Atem said as all of them went through the portal. Hiccup felt useless since he couldn't go with them and Starosive and Nebulon could see something was wrong.

"Hiccup, what's troubling you?" Starosiv asked.

"It's the others. I can't be like them." Hiccup said. "Runo is so smart, Sakura is so strong, Atem is so cool, and Ash, Davis, and Yusuke are great fighters. Compared to them, I'm average and no one even seems to notice the black ranger."

"So that's it. You're feeling inadequate and unappreciated compared to the others." Starosiv said.

"I know that this isn't about fame, but I can't help it." Hiccup said. "I feel like how I use to before we made friends with the dragons back in my world."

"Hiccup, while the other rangers hold some trait that makes them who they are, so do you." Starosiv said. "The black dimension diamond didn't choose you because you were like the others. You follow your heart and you never let what anyone thinks of you get in your way."

"Really?" Hiccup said.

"You're not any of the other rangers. You are Hiccup." Starosiv said. That was the same lesson he learned when he met Toothless. Hiccup was who he was and not something he was pretending to be.

"Thanks, Starosiv. Right now, I have to be me and help my friends." Hiccup said as he took his diamond and went to help the other rangers.

…

The City

Lunare continued his destructive path through the city to keep luring the rangers to him. Lunare noticed the rangers arrived with them helping people.

"I'm through with this game of cat and mouse rangers." Lunare said.

"Just stop running away and let us destroy you. That will make things go by a lot faster." Davis said.

"I've got a better idea. Surrender the dimension diamonds to me and I won't destroy this city." Lunare said.

"That won't happen." Ash said as all of them pulled out their weapons and charged right at him to attack. Lunare snapped his fingers and Vilicons dropped down into the city and intercepted the rangers' attacks, but that didn't stop them as the six of them kept on the attack.

"I'll leave you rangers with them while I destroy this city until you hand me the dimension diamonds." Lunare said and just walked away and left the rangers to fight the Vilicon. Lunare caused a panic through the whole city. He heard weeping and saw the kids dressed as rangers and were scared. "You kids shouldn't be here." He shows no mercy as he was about to attack them.

"Stop!" Lunace saw the black ranger showed up as he was running to the rescue.

"I thought a ranger was missing." Lunare said.

"I'm taking you down." Hiccup said as he brought out his axe. Lunare blocked him, but Hiccup had them roll away from the kids. "You're not going to lay one hand on those kids."

"Who's going to stop me?" Lunare said as the two of them slashed their weapons together. Hiccup swung his axe, but Lunare jumped away. He took aim and it was aiming at the kids.

"Oh no." Hiccup said as he was about to attack those kids. He got moving as he was about to attack them and managed to get between them.

"Crescent Slice!" Lunare launched the attack, but Hiccup held up his axe to block the attack. The explosion went off and Lunare couldn't see what happened. "Had enough?"

"No!" Hiccup said as he jumped out of the smoke with the kids unharmed. "How about you?!" He swung his axe down on Lunare. "Go on, kids. Get out of here while you can."

"Thank you, Black Ranger." The kids said as all of them ran off.

"Now for you." Hiccup said.

"You can't stop me." Lunare said as he swung his weapon, but Hiccup blocked it and struck his axe against him as those two fought on. Back with the other rangers, they were finishing off the Vilicons.

"These guys are as annoying as always." Runo said.

"We have to get them out of the way." Atem said.

"Then let's end this!" Ash said as all of them held up their weapons.

"Final Attack!" All of them said. Each of them used their weapons to strike against the Vilicon and destroyed them. With Hiccup, he kept fighting against Lunare and was able to hold his own against him.

"I won't lose to you." Lunare said.

"I love to break this to you. You already lost this fight." Hiccup said as he build up power in his axe. "Final Slash!" Hiccup slashed down on him and destroyed him. That was just when the others showed up.

"Hiccup, did you destroy that guy buy yourself?" Davis said.

"That's impressive." Sakura said. There was one person that didn't find it impressive.

"Fire the Enlarger." Skullatin said. The Enlarger was fired and Lunare came back up and was a giant.

"We're going to need three Megazords." Hiccup said.

"Summon zords!" All five of the boys called upon their zords. "Zords combine!" The zords changed and came together to form three of the Megazords.

"Dimension Megazord: Dragon Formation!"

"Spirit Beast Megazord!"

"Dark Magician Megazord!"

"Those toys can't stop me." Lunare said. He swung his blade at them, but the Dark Magician Megazord held up his staff to block it and allowed the other Megazords to strike at Lunare. Then, the Dark Magician thrusted his staff forward and struck Lunare.

"Let's put an end to this. Atem, Yusuke, hold him down." Hiccup said.

"Right!" Both of them said. Both of their Megazords grabbed onto Lunare and he couldn't break free.

"Dragon Fireball!" The five rangers said. Their Megazord powered up the fireball and tossed it at Lunare. The others moved out of the way and Lunare took the attack full force.

"Talk about savage." Lunare said. He dropped down and caused the explosion and Lunare met his end.

…..

Skullatin

Skullatin was furious. Another failure, another win for the rangers, and another time his minions failed to get the dimension diamonds.

"I am through with these failures." Skullatin said. Deratin and Battina were cowering behind a door.

"I think we should stay out of his way." Battina said as those two went to hide.

"Malatis, get in here!" Skullatin said as he was about to punish him for another failure. Malatis came in, but he didn't look scared at all.

"Master Skullatin, I have great news. I think I might have located the white dimension diamond." Malatis said.

"Are you serious? This might change things." Skullatin said.

…..

Hiccup

Hiccup was cleaning himself up from all the injuries he took in those fights until he heard he got a call.

"Hiccup, can you meet us." Runo said on the communicator. Hiccup went into the park of the same dimension and spotted Runo.

"Hey, Runo. What's going on?" Hiccup said.

"Nebulon told us that you were trying to be like the rest of us." Runo said.

"Oh that." Hiccup said as he felt embarrassed. "I was stupid. I felt inadequate and unappreciated compared to you guys, but I saw that I was wrong."

"Well I'm glad to hear you say that." Runo said. "So….to show that you're just as special as anyone on this team. We thought we be more like you." She gestured to the others.

"Tada!" All of them were wearing wigs to match his hair color and had some piece of metal around their left legs. Runo put her stuff on to be part of this to show they all appreciate Hiccup. Hiccup even saw the kids he saved were dressed as the black ranger and he felt better than he's ever felt. He might be considered a hiccup, but he's one that his friends love.


	16. White Power

"Come on. You've got this, Davis." Hiccup said.

"Hurry, Ash. He's catching up to you." Yusuke said. For fun, Davis and Ash are in a pie eating competition with their hands tied behind their backs and it looks like Ash was going to win.

"Finished!" Ash said with frosting all over his face and the boys cheered with Davis groaning.

"I was so close." Davis complained. Ash was happy over his win, but the alarm went off with Sakrua running into the room.

"Guys, quit fooling around. We've got trouble." Sakura said. Davis and Ash tried to clean themselves up as all the rangers gathered together.

"This is strange." Nebulon said.

"What is it?" Runo said.

"We've detected Skullatin at work in another dimension, but there's no signs of attack or anything." Nebulon said. "That's not his usual style. So what could he be up to?"

"Is it possible he found another dimension diamond?" Atem said.

"Perhaps, but it might not have bonded to anyone yet. I haven't detected anything." Starosiv said. "Just in case, you better find out what's going on and if there's another dimension diamond, you need to find it first."

"We're on it." Ash said as all of them ran through the portal to solve the mystery.

…

The Rangers

The rangers traveled into the dimension where Skullatin's henchman were roaming through, but Nebulon was right. There haven't been any signs of an attack and no one seems to have noticed anything strange. Then again, the city was huge and part of it was covered in vines.

"This place is weird. What is this world?" Runo said.

"Hang on. I'm looking at it right now." Sakura said as she was researching more about this world. "I got it. This city is called Republic City where humans and spirits live together. In this world, some people in the world use a form of martial arts where they can control the four elements: air, water, earth, and fire. It's called bending."

"That sounds so cool." Davis said.

"Only one person in a lifetime can control all four elements and have a strong connection to the spirits." Sakura said. "That person is called the Avatar."

"I would love to be the Avatar." Davis said.

"Remember why we're here. We need to figure out why Skullatin is having his monsters search through the city." Atem said.

"But this city is huge. We don't even know what we're looking for." Hiccup said.

"We better start somewhere." Ash said as the seven of them start searching. What they failed to notice was that a Vilicon was hidden and they were do their own search.

…..

Skullatin

"Malatis, are you absolutely sure that the dimension diamond is down there?" Skullatin said.

"It wasn't easy, but I was able to pinpoint its location into that city." Malatis said. That was when a Vilicon showed up and acted like it whispered something into Malatis' ear. "What?! The rangers are down there too?"

"You've got to be kidding me. I'm through with those rangers getting in our way." Skullatin said, but came up with an idea. "Wait a moment. This might help us. The rangers' dimension diamonds might react to where the white one is. We'll have them find the diamond and steal all eight diamonds from them."

"Brilliant as always, Master Skullatin." Malatis said. "I will take care of the rangers once they find it. Victory shall be ours."

….

Republic City

The rangers looked all around for anything that might be what Skullatin is looking for, but they haven't come up with anything.

"We've searched all over this city and there's no sign of anything Skullatin might be after." Sakura said.

"We're just going to need to keep looking while I get something to eat." Davis said as he came across a food stand. "How much?"

"Help! He stole my purse." The rangers saw a thief do that to a woman and they went after him. The thief saw the rangers were following him. So he stomped on the ground and the rocks rose up to block them.

"How did he do that?" Ash said.

"He's one of those earth benders. This is what I was telling you about." Sakura said as she smashed through the rocks. "Come on." They followed into the thief into part of the city that had some vines around it, but they seemed to have lost him.

"Where did he go?" Hiccup said.

"Guys, I think I just found what Skullatin is looking for." Yusuke said. All of them turned to see what he saw and was amazed. The thief was caught as the person restricted his arms and that person was a white female power ranger with her visor looking like a crescent moon. She moved away from the thief and spotted the other rangers.

"A white ranger?" Atem said.

"That's why Skullatin is here. He's looking for the white dimension diamond." Runo said.

"But why didn't Starosiv feel someone bond to it like the rest of us?" Davis said. The white ranger didn't stick around for any more questions as she ran off. The rangers tried to go after her, but she was already long gone when they lost sight of her.

"She got away." Runo said.

"How do you know if it was a girl?" Davis said.

"Did you not see how that outfit looked?" Runo said.

"I don't get it. Starosiv should have known about the white ranger from when this person found the white dimension diamond. How come he didn't?" Sakura said. All of them tried to figure it out, but Atem had a thought as he moved closer to the vines.

"Yusuke, do you feel the energy flowing through these vines?" Atem said.

"Actually yeah. There's a lot of spirit energy flowing through them." Yusuke said.

"I bet that's the reason. With all the spirit energy in the area, the white dimension diamond's energy was covered." Atem said.

"So no one would be able to find it." Sakura said.

"But someone from this dimension did and we need to find out who the white ranger is." Ash said. "She probably has no idea of the danger that is going on."

"Well, this person called the Avatar is suppose to help people. Maybe she might know a thing or two that could help us." Sakura said. "She lives on a small island just out on the water called Air Temple Island."

"Let's head there." Ash said as all the rangers raced over to the island in hopes of finding the white ranger.

….

Air Temple Island

The rangers were able to get a boat to this island. When they got there, they saw people controlling the air around them and using gliders to fly around. It actually looked amazing.

"This place is awesome!" Davis said.

"We've got to find this Avatar." Atem said.

"Hold on. Look." Ash said as he held up his dimension diamond and everyone saw his and all of theirs were glowing. "Our dimension diamonds are reacting to something. Maybe the white dimension diamond is here."

"That has to mean the white ranger is here." Yusuke said.

"Keep your eyes open for anything." Atem said.

"Hello there." They were met with a man that had arrow tattoo on his head with a black beard. "Welcome to Air Temple Island. I am Tenzin." Tenzin bowed to them and they all bowed back except Davis and Yusuke until Sakura grabbed both of their heads and made them bow.

"Hello Tenzin. We were hoping that we could speak to the Avatar." Ash said. "We have a problem that we might need her help with."

"Really? What kind of problem?" Tenzin asked.

"We rather discuss it with her." Runo said. "It's classified information." Tenzin wasn't sure if that was the truth, but they seemed like innocent people and he felt no evil intentions.

"Very well. Korra is this way." Tenzin said as he was leading the way.

"Korra?" Ash questioned with Tenzin turning to them.

"You are aware that Korra is the name of the Avatar, right?" Tenzin asked.

"Right. We know that." Sakura said as she try to keep the façade that they belong here. Tenzin lead them to a woman at the age of twenty-one in a meditative stance in pavilion with three people standing around her. She had short brown hair and dark skin.

"Korra, some people are here to see you." Tenzin called out and she and her friends saw them. The woman named Korra stood up to greet them.

"Hello." Korra said.

"You're Korra?" Hiccup asked.

"That's right. This is Mako, Bolin, and Asami." Korra said as she greeted all of her friends.

"This is a first. Someone who doesn't know who Korra is." Mako said.

"How could you not know who Korra is?" Bolin said.

"Is there something we can help you with?" Asami said.

"We just need to speak to Korra. The fewer people that know, the better." Ash said. Her friends just left it at that, but kept a close eye on them as they walked away.

"So what can I do for you guys? You don't want autographs, do you?" Korra said.

"That's not it at all. We need your help to find this certain thing that can be dangerous if it's in the wrong hands." Ash said. "We think it might be here."

"What is this thing you're looking for?" Korra said and each of them held up a diamond.

"It's a diamond like these ones, but it's white. It actually holds a lot of power." Runo said.

"A diamond that's like yours, but in white. I should have known you guys would have caught up." Korra said. None of them understood, but she pulled off her left wristband and showed she was wearing the white dimension diamond.

"You have it! That means you're the white ranger." Sakura said.

"Yeah. Since you guys know what this is, you can tell me to what's going on." Korra said.

"It's kind of complicated." Ash said. "You see, an evil being by the name Skullatin is after them. Each one of the dimension diamonds holds great power."

"If Skullatin gets his hands on all nine dimension diamonds, he'll rule over everything." Atem said.

"That doesn't sound good." Korra said.

"Korra, how did you get the white dimension diamond?" Hiccup asked.

"It happened about a couple months ago." Korra said. "Some spirits were causing trouble for the folks of this city, but I was able to lure them back to the vines. When I did, I found the diamond entangled in the vines. I got it out and I felt some sort of connection to it. I had even more power than ever before with this thing. That's how I became what you called the white ranger, but from what you're telling me, this situation is more serious than some crimes or disturbances.

"Korra, no matter what happens, Skullatin cannot get his hands on those diamonds." Davis said.

"In order to keep the dimension diamonds safe, we need you to come with us to fight against him." Ash said. Korra didn't know what to say, but she didn't get the chance to answer as they heard explosions coming from the island. "That can't be good." All of them went to where the explosions were coming from. When they got to the other side, they saw the airbenders and everyone being attacked and taken away with this enemy being so powerful. The rangers saw the Vilicons and Malatis was leading the charge.

"Rangers, I'm glad I found you. You can give me the dimension diamonds." Malatis said.

"Malatis? How did he even find us here?" Davis said.

"He must have followed us." Atem said. Malatis pulled out his sword and fired energy blasts and blasted the rangers back and over an edge. The Vilicon and Malatis went after them and it was a face off.

"Give me your dimension diamonds and I might just spare all of you." Malatis threatened.

"I take it that this guy works for that Skullatin man you were telling me about." Korra stated.

"That would be correct." Ash said.

"Well, from what you told me, here's what I have to say to that." Korra said as she shot out fire from her hands.

"Amazing." Runo said.

"Here's something else we have to say. Dimension diamonds! Ready?" Ash said.

"Ready!" All of them said as they held them out. Korra saw what they were doing and did the same thing. "Energize!" All eight of them went through the motions and all of them morphed into the rangers.

"You've got to be kidding me. There are eight rangers?" Malatis said as he didn't want to believe this.

"Let's do this!" Ash said as all the rangers went to attack. The others were taking care of the Vilicons while Ash and Korra were fighting against Malatis.

"I've got something for all of you." Davis said as he fired away with his crossbow. Sakura had her kunai and slashed against all of them. Hiccup used his axe to knock them down. Runo pulled out her claws and slashed at them.

"Scatter Shuffle." Atem said as he shot out his blasts and used his disk and sliced them. Yusuke jumped over an edge and used the height to shoot them down. Korra and Ash fought off against Malatis with Malatis and Ash matching each other's sword strikes.

"Dimension Cross!" Korra said as she pulled out a cross that had a jewel for each of the four elements. She tossed it at Malatis and it circled around him and struck against him.

"Is that all you've got?" Malatis said.

"How about some of this?" Ash said as he jumped up and slashed his sword against Malatis.

"You haven't beaten me yet." Malatis said.

"I say we have." Korra said as the four jewels began to shine. "Elemental Strike!" The four elements came to Korra and blasted against Malatis and knocked him down. "Give it up, Malatis. Call off your men right now and leave this island."

"You mean them?" Malatis said and right when he did, an explosion went off from where everyone else was.

"What did you just do?" Ash said.

"What we always do. We took those people and they will stay our prisoners until we have the dimension diamonds. Farewell, rangers." Malatis said and teleported away. When he was gone, the rangers demorphed. They climbed back and saw everything was destroyed and no one was still around.

"This can't be happening." Korra said.

"We're sorry Korra, but giving the dimension diamonds is something we can't do." Atem said. "Otherwise, they all would still be Skullatin's prisoners. He would rule over fear and destruction and we can't let that happen."

"I understand. You can count me in this fight." Korra said. Now, eight rangers are together and they grow stronger. Hoepfully, strong enough to destroy Skullatin and save everyone they care for.


	17. Moon-Zord Rise

"Malatis, you failed me again. I'm through with your failures." Skullatin said. Malatis failed to beat the rangers again and there are eight rangers to deal with this time.

"Master, I won't fail you again. After all, the new ranger doesn't have a zord yet. Maybe we can get to it and get it under our control." Malatis said.

"Are you saying that there's a zord lose? Forget about taking control of it." Skullatin said. "It's useless without the white dimension diamond. I want you to find it and destroy it. I have just the monster to help you do it. Moltner, get in here." A monster that looked like it was made out of molten rock came on the ship.

"You called?" Moltner said.

"I want you to go with Malatis and destroy the zord that belongs to the white ranger." Skullatin said.

…..

Republic City

Korra found the white dimension diamond and has been the white ranger for months. The other rangers got her to join the team, but they can't leave Republic City just yet.

"Nebulon, why can't we leave yet?" Davis said as the rangers walked through the city and was talking to Nebulon on their diamonds.

"Because you need to find Korra's zord." Nebulon said. "If Korra has been with the white dimension diamond for as long as she says she have, a zord would have been formed by now. It would also have to be something that holds some sort of connection or symbolism of her."

"What would we even be looking for?" Ash said.

"From what my data is telling me, it's known as the Moon-Zord." Nebulon said. "This one is shaped and has similar characteristics to the moon."

"Well, I've never seen anything like that." Korra said.

"Korra, what connection do you have to the moon?" Ash said.

"That's simple. I was born in the water tribe." Korra said. "The moon gives waterbenders stronger, especially when it's a full moon."

"You've got to find that zord. It might be in bad condition." Nebulon said.

"Don't worry about that. We're going to see someone who might be able to help us." Korra said. "His name is Varrick. He might do some crazy stuff, but he's actually proven to help us out on more than one occasion. We're glad Skullatin's freaks didn't get him."

"I hope you're right about this." Atem said. Korra led the rangers to an apartment building. When they made it to the floor her associate was on, Korra knocked on it and a woman opened the door.

"Hi, Zhu Li." Korra said.

"Korra, it's great to see you again. Is there something I can do for you?" Zhu Li said.

"I need to talk to Varrick. We need his help with something." Korra said.

"Oh, I'm afraid right now is not a good time." Zhu Li said. She opened the door further and showed her husband, Varrick, and it looked like he was struggling as he scribbled on paper and tossing it away.

"Varrick?" Korra said and got his attention.

"Korra! Nice to see you again, but I have no time to chat." Varrick said. "I've got work to do. I have inventions to invent and little time to talk."

"Is everything okay?" Korra asked.

"I'm afraid Varrick is in a creative block. He can't come with an idea for a future invention and if he doesn't come up with something soon, he might be out of a job." Zhu Li said.

"That's terrible." Runo said.

"Well, maybe you can help us." Korra said. "You see, there's something we're looking for. It's large, gigantic, and looks similar to the moon. Where in Republic City would be a good place to hide?"

"Hmm….I have to say the best place to hide something like that would be in the water that surrounds the city." Zhu Li said.

"That sounds like a good place to start." Yusuke said.

"Thank you." Korra said and the other rangers left in hopes of finding their zord.

….

The Waters

The rangers decided to split up into three teams to cover more ground. Runo and Hiccup decided to take the east side of the city's water and they all stayed in contact through the communication functions of the diamonds.

"No sign of anything here." Runo said.

"We've got to keep looking." Hiccup said. Davis, Atem, and Yusuke used Yusuke's Spirit Beast-Zord to fly over the city and look in the air. Yusuke tried a few flips with the others holding on.

"How about you warn us before you do that?" Davis said.

"That isn't as fun." Yusuke said.

"I'm not enjoying this ride." Atem complained. Ash was with Korra and Sakura and they were checking the south side.

"It doesn't look like there's anything out here." Ash said.

"We've got to keep looking." Sakura said.

"It's got to be here somewhere." Korra said, but she noticed that her diamond was starting to react to something. "Guys, look." She showed her diamond was glowing and heard something emerge out of the water. They looked over and saw it was the Moon-Zord and it sounded like it was calling out to them.

"There it is!" Sakura said.

"Guys, we found it." Ash told the others. They were glad they found it, but they changed to shock and horror as it was raining magma around the Moon-Zord. "What's happening?"

"Look!" Sakura said as she pointed to Malatis and Moltner.

"There it is. Destroy it!" Malatis ordered as Moltner shot magma balls and was attacking the zord. Korra acted fast as she used earthbending to lift the ground under those two and toss them back.

"Moon-Zord, get out of here!" Korra shouted and it sank back into the water.

"It's gone!" Moltner said.

"You won't stop us rangers. That zord will be destroyed." Malatis said as the two of them made a retreat. That was when the other rangers arrived.

"Where is it?" Runo said.

"It was right here, but Malatis and another one of his monsters attacked it and chased it away." Sakura said.

"They're out to destroy it. We have to find it before they do." Korra said. It was now a race to find the Moon-Zord for its very survivor. However, Malatis had a plan to be a step ahead of them.

"I don't think so rangers." Malatis said.

…..

Varrick

Varrick was practically throwing a fit since he couldn't figure out any good invention that can help his business.

"Varrick, maybe you should take a break." Zhu Li suggested.

"I can't afford one. I just need one good idea to hit me in the head." Varrick said. That's just what happened as their door was blown open and Malatis let himself in. "Who are you?"

"You're the one I heard about, a famous inventor." Malatis said.

"Yes, but I don't have anything right now." Varrick said as he stood in front of Zhu Li to protect her.

"What would you say if I told you that there was a great machine out there and has no creator?" Malatis said.

"What are you saying?" Varrick said.

"I know where you can find one. If you share the world about it and claim that it's yours, people will think you're a brilliant man." Malatis said. "Just look." He showed a picture of the Moon-Zord. "This machine is capable of so much and you can claim it as your own."

"Varrick, you can't do something like that." Zhu Li said to try and talk him out of it.

"Don't do it and you both will suffer." Malatis said as he was building up power for an attack and Varrick could tell he shouldn't mess with this guy.

"Alright. You got yourself a deal." Varrick said.

"With this going on, the rangers will be too busy to stop this man to protect their zord and it can also help me find it." Malatis whispered to himself.

….

The Rangers

The rangers contacted Nebulon about the Moon-Zord. Based on what they told him, it doesn't sound like its good.

"Based on the sounds the zord was making, it might be weak on energy." Nebulon said. "Since Korra never came in contact with it, it had nothing to charge its power. If Malatis finds it, he can easily destroy it."

"Can we save it?" Korra said.

"The only thing that can save it is the power of the white dimension diamond." Nebulon said.

"That's why it showed itself when it did. Korra was close and had the white dimension diamond." Sakura said.

"You've got to find it or else it won't last much longer." Nebulon said.

"But we don't even know where it ran off to." Davis said.

"I'll scan the area to see if I can find any place for it to hide. It couldn't have gotten that far." Nebulon said.

"I think we have another problem to worry about. Look at this flyer." Atem said. It was an advertisement flyer for Varrick as he was passing the zord as his own invention.

"Your friends is saying the zord belongs to him?" Runo said.

"Varrick has done some crazy stuff, but he's never done anything like this before." Korra said. "We've got to talk to him. He has no idea what he's getting himself into."

…..

Varrick

Varrick was setting a press conference to reveal his new invention even though he does not know what it really is.

"Varrick!" He saw Korra and the other rangers and they didn't look happy.

"Korra! Are you here to see me promote my newest machine? It will revolutionize the world." Varrick said.

"Varrick, I know for a fact that doesn't belong to you." Korra said. "You can't pass it off as your own. You don't even know how to use it or what it's made of. You don't even know what it's used for."

"Don't worry about that. After all, it's just a machine. How hard can it be to figure it out?" Varrick said. "It looks like it's made for water travel."

"Varrick, it's more than just a machine. It's like a living creature." Korra said. "You need to tell people that all of this is fake and there is no machine like what you saw."

"I can't do that. If I don't pitch this idea, my life is ruined." Varrick said. "I'm sorry, but if I have to take the credit for this, I will."

"Here I thought you changed, but you haven't. You're still that weasel I met who used war to promote himself." Korra said and stormed off and went back to the other rangers. "He's going to do it. We have to find the Moon-Zord before anything can happen." All the rangers agreed and took off to find the zord. Varrick took what Korra said hard.

"Korra's right." Varrick said. He needed to make things right and decided to follow the rangers.

….

The Rangers

Nebulon was able to track the location of the Moon-Zord. It was able to head just outside the city and into the wooden area. The rangers headed for the location and saw that the Moon-Zord made a trail in the ground.

"This is where Nebulon said the Moon-Zord was. It had to have gone this way." Ash said.

"Wait." All of them saw Varrick was here as well.

"What are you doing here?" Korra said.

"I thought about what you said, Korra." Varrick said. "My life has changed and I was about to change it back for the worse. I don't even know what this thing is, but I just want to now. I'll tell everyone it's not mine, but I want to know what this thing is exactly."

"I'm glad to hear you say that. Guys, we should tell him." Korra said. Varrick has earned their trust and he deserves to know. "It's called a zord. A group of warriors called power rangers use them to fight evil."

"Power rangers? I don't understand. I was told that this thing had no creator, no one claimed it as their own." Varrick said.

"Who told you that?" Atem said.

"He did." Varrick said. All of them turned around and saw Malatis with Vilicons and Moltner.

"Thank you for finding the Moon-Zord for us rangers. Now, we can destroy it." Malatis said.

"He must have followed me. I'm sorry." Varrick said.

"It's okay. We can deal with these guys. It's morphin time. Ready?" Korra said.

"Ready! Energize!" All of them said as they morphed into the rangers and Varrick was amazed that they did that.

"Get them!" Malatis ordered and the fight was on. Korra went for Moltner as he tried to blast her, but she was able to avoid them.

"Face the facts that, that zord is finished." Moltner said.

"That's what you think." Korra said. She kicked him back and backflip to kick him in the face. Ash brought out his sword and was holding his own against Malatis.

"Korra, we'll handle this. You go save your zord." Ash said.

"I'm on it." Korra said as she pushed back and ran to help her zord.

"Stop her." Malatis said as the Vilicon tried to stop her.

"No you don't." Davis said as he and the other rangers tackled them down. Korra ran down the trail and saw the Moon-Zord was in horrible shape. She almost reached it until she was blasted down by Moltner. The blast even knocked the dimension diamond out of her bracelet.

"Lucky me. I get to destroy a zord and get the white dimension on the same day." Moltner said.

"I don't think so." Varrick came running in and grabbed the diamond.

"Give that to me." Moltner said.

"Throw it to the zord." Korra said and Varrick did just that. The diamond went into the zord and power was starting to return to it as it started to lift off the ground.

"This can't be good." Moltner said as he made a run for it as well as Korra and Varrick. The Moon-Zord was back in the air and everyone noticed it.

"I thought you were going to destroy it." Malatis said.

"Change of plans." Moltner said as he was running for his life.

"I think it's time we had a big change." Malatis said and that was the cue for the ship to fire the Enlarger for Moltner to be a giant.

"Looks like this is where I come in." Korra said. She jumped into the fully charged Moon-Zord and was back in her ranger form. "Nice to see you're back in shape. Unload and fire lasers!" Laser cannons came out of the zord and blasted Moltner.

"Is that all you got you floating rock?" Moltner said. He shot out blasts of magma, but the Moon-Zord had its power back to withstand them.

"Time to see what you can truly do." Korra said. "Moon Megazord online!" The Moon-Zord unfolded for legs and arms to come out. Laser cannons also came out on the hands. The headed folded out with it looking like it was wearing a crown.

"That dumb thing can't stop me. Magma Meteor Shower!" Moltner had it reign down balls of magma around the Moon Megazord, but Korra stayed strong. The Megazord took aim with the cannons and blasted him.

"Lunar Eclipse Cannons!" Lunar energy was powering in the cannons and blasted at Moltner.

"I'm suppose to be the destroyer. Not the one being destroyed." Moltner said before he was exploded and brought upon another victory to the rangers.

…..

Rangers' Base

After their victory, Korra was brought to the base and to meet Nebulon and Starosiv. She was also happy with what Varrick has decided to do.

"Varrick said he was going to create facilities that help sick animals. I think that's great." Korra said.

"What a great day it has been. Varrick keeps his job, we saved the zord, and beat Malatis along the way." Hiccup said.

"Yes." Starosiv said. "With Korra as part of the team, the silver dimension diamond is the only one left to find. We must find it at once."

"Once we do that, we can defeat Skullatin once and for all." Ash said.

"That's correct. Our long journey will come to an end soon." Starosiv said. Seven diamonds down and only one to go. The question is, where could that diamond be?


	18. Bug in Our Weapons

Battina was up in the ship as she was going over footage of all the rangers in their battle and how they used their weapons to triumph every single time. It was becoming frustrating and she couldn't take much more of it. She pounded a table and was unsure what to do.

"Those rangers think they are so powerful. They wouldn't be if they didn't had weapons to help them fight." Battina said.

"How interesting." She heard someone speak and snarl at her. She turned around and saw a being that had a centipede for a head with it running down his back with pink pants and a red arms. Battina acted a little disgusted.

"What are you and how did you get on this ship?" Battina said.

"I'm Centiark. I couldn't help, but overheard your troubles. I think I can help you since I heard you need help defeating some rangers."

"I don't think so. Vilicons, get rid of him!" Vilicons pulled out their weapons to open fire on him.

"I don't think so." Centiark said and shot out sparks of electricity that made the weapons powerless and the edges didn't even feel sharp at all.

"How did you do that?" Battina said.

"That's my specialty. I can bug weapons and make them useless. I can even do that to the rangers if I wanted to." Centiark said.

"Perhaps you are useful." Battina said. She figured that without the rangers' weapons, there would be no way for them to defeat this foe. "Those rangers need a break from their weapons."

…..

Rangers' Base

Nebulon was hard at work. Not only was he trying to find the last dimension diamond, but he was also working on something else. It wasn't finished yet, but it looked like it would be something big. Sparks were coming out with some noise and it caught Ash's attention when he came in.

"Nebulon!" Ash called out. Nebulon pulled back and lifted a safety mask.

"What's up?" Nebulon said.

"What's this you're working on?" Ash said.

"Let's say it will blow our enemies up and away." Nebulon said. "I'm working on a new weapon that requires the power of the first five original rangers."

"A new weapon? That's so cool. Is it done yet?" Ash asked.

"Not yet." Nebulon said. "I'm missing one key component to help stabilize the energy. The only thing I can think of that can do that. I'm going to have to take a trip to Tetrodon."

"Tetrodon?" Ash asked.

"A forest out in another dimension. Has some dangerous creatures, but in that forest lies a powerful crystal." Nebulon said. "A sample of that crystal will help me finish the weapon, but it's not easy to get to."

"I'll come with you. It sounds like you could need some help." Ash said.

"I suppose I could." Nebulon said.

"Sweet!" Ash said.

…

Tetrodon

Ash and Nebulon walked through the portal and ended up in a thick forest with some strange plants and creatures. Ash was a little fascinated with what was around.

"This is awesome." Ash said.

"Stay focus. We're here for the crystal and this place can be dangerous." Nebulon said. He pulled out a map that could lead them right to where the crystal could be. "Follow me and stay close." Nebulon led the way with Ash following. Ash looked around and found the creatures fascinating.

"This place kind of reminds me of my home." Ash said.

"The crystal shouldn't be that much farther." Nebulon said.

"Hold on." Ash said as he came to a stop.

"What's wrong?" Nebulon said.

"I think I heard something." Ash said as he listen carefully.

"Surprise!" They both were attacked as lightning came out of nowhere and blasted the both of them down. Both of them looked up and saw they were attacked by Centiark.

"I know this world is home to some freaky things, but this guy is the freakiest." Nebulon said.

"You two shouldn't be here, but if you give me those dimension diamonds, I'll let it slide." Centiark said.

"So Skullatin sent this freak. I usually don't mind bugs, but this one has to be squished." Ash said and brought up his arms. "Energize!" He morphed and pulled out his sword. "Stay back, Nebulon. I'll take care of this guy."

"That's a nice looking sword. I sure hope nothing bad happens to it." Centiark laughed. Ash went to attack. He swung his sword, but Centiark moved out of the way. Ash kept swinging it around, but Centiark was able to avoid each of his attacks.

"What's the matter? Am I starting to bug you?" Ash said.

"You're the one who is about to get bugged." Centiark said. He shot his electricity at Ash and pushed him back. Then, he aimed for his sword to make it useless, but Ash didn't see anything wrong with it.

"Looks like that was a dud." Ash said as he swung his sword, but it didn't even scrape against Centiark. "What? That didn't even hurt him."

"I made your sword as useless as you are." Centiark said as he blasted Ash and pushed him back. Nebulon ran to Ash's side to help him up. "Time to say goodbye." He shot electricity and blasted the both of them and caused the both of them to be rolling downhill. "Ha. I thought a ranger was suppose to be tough."

…..

Ash and Nebulon

Both of them took a hard hit and a hard fall. Ash even demorphed and his sword wasn't even back to normal.

"Nebulon, are you alright?" Ash said.

"I think so." Nebulon said as the two of them were able to get back up. "What happened back there? Your sword had no effect on him."

"I don't know. I think it needs to be sharpened or something." Ash said.

"That's impossible. It couldn't have gotten worn out." Nebulon said. "That monster said that he made your sword useless. I think this one has the power to make it so weapons have no effect on him."

"If that's true, how can we beat him?" Ash said.

"I don't know, but we need to keep moving." Nebulon said. "It's only a matter of time until he catches up to us and I don't want to be here when he does." Ash agreed to that as he started moving, but when he did, Nebulon saw something moving in the bushes near Ash. "Ash, be careful."

"Why?" Ash said. Nebulon saw a flower rise up behind Ash and it looked like it was about to attack.

"Ash, watch out!" Nebulon said. He raced over and pushed Ash out of the way just as the flower shot out thorns.

"What was that?" Ash said.

"There are some dangerous plants as well. They're sensitive to vibrations that even come from movement." Nebulon said as he tried to stand up, but fell back down. Both of them looked down and saw one of the thorns hit him in the leg.

"Nebulon, are you alright? What's with that thorn?" Ash said.

"These thorns aren't poisonous, but they cause paralysis." Nebulon said. "Ash, it's important that we find this crystal. You better contact the others and tell them we need help."

"Got it." Ash said.

….

Rangers' Base

Ash got in contact with the others and told them everything that was going on.

"So you're in a dangerous forest looking for a crystal for a new weapon?" Davis said as he tried to get everything cleared up.

"That's right. Nebulon and I will try to find this crystal, but we're going to need help." Ash said. "Nebulon can't move one of his legs and one of Skullatin's goons are here."

"Alright, we'll meet up with you as soon as we can." Sakura said.

"Thanks, but be careful. This monster can make our weapons useless." Ash said. "It might not be so easy to beat this guy."

"Got it. We'll be careful." Runo said and Ash hanged up.

"If this monster can make weapons useless, how are we going to beat this guy?" Hiccup said.

"We can't worry about that. We've got to help Ash and Nebulon." Atem said. All of them understood that should be their top priority and went to help them.

…

Tetrodon

The other seven rangers made it into the forest and got moving. All of them raced through the forest to find Ash and Nebulon, but they were cut off by electricity being shot at them. All of them looked ahead and saw Centiark cut them off.

"Hello rangers. Just where do you think you're going?" Centiark said.

"I take it you're the freak show that Ash told us about." Korra said.

"How about you get out of our way?" Yusuke said.

"Why don't you come make me?" Centiark said. All of them were aware that their weapons weren't going to work on him, but the only way to get to Ash and Nebulon was to fight. Sakura was the one to step forward to take charge.

"It's morphin time! Dimension Diamond!" Sakura said.

"Ready! Energize!" All of them said as they morphed and went to fight this difficult battle.

…

Ash and Nebulon

Nebulon leaned on Ash to help him move around. The both of them kept moving so they can get the crystal for the weapon.

"Are we close?" Ash said.

"We should be." Nebulon said. He looked around and spotted a cave and it matched the one on the map. "That's it. It should be inside." Both of them got moving and went inside. They traveled to deep inside until they saw the crystal structure, but it was on the other side of a narrow path that was over a pond of lava.

"Is that crystal?" Ash said.

"That's it." Nebulon said. He tried to move, but Ash held him back.

"You can't. There's no way you can cross that bridge with your leg right that." Ash said as he had him lean against the rock wall. "I'll get it."

"You can't. It's too dangerous." Nebulon said.

"I can make it." Ash said. He stepped forward and took a gentle step on the path. He took it one step at a time and took it nice and slow that he couldn't fall in the lava. Nebulon was hoping that Ash make it across and back. Ash was already halfway there, but he lost his footing and nearly slipped.

"Ash!" Nebulon called out, but Ash was able to regain his balance.

"I've got it." Ash said. Ash got back to moving across the bridge and was able to make it to the other side and grabbed the crystal. "I got it!" Ash succeeded, but he still needed to get back across. Ash kept going at the steady pace and keep his balance with the crystal in his hand. Ash was able to make it to the other side and jumped to reach the end. "Told you!"

"Excellent!" Nebulon said as Ash handed him the crystal. "Get me back to the base and I can finish it up."

…..

Rangers' Base

Ash was able to get Nebulon back to the base and finishing up his weapon even when he can only use one leg.

"So will it work?" Ash said.

"I think so. Go help the others. I should be able to get it done." Nebulon said.

"What about Centiark? As soon as he sees it, he'll make it powerless." Ash said.

"You'll have to keep him distracted to use it. You better hurry." Nebulon said.

"Alright. Send it as soon as it's done." Ash said as he ran back through the portal.

…

The Rangers

All of them were doing their best to fight off against Centiark, but it wasn't easy since they were unable to use their weapons. Centiark unleashed his electricity and blasted all of them.

"I've had it with this bug." Yusuke said as he grew furious and pulled out his blasters.

"I don't think so." Centiark said as he shot his electric attack at his blasters and made them useless as well.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Yusuke said.

"Don't let it get to you. He's starting to bug all of us." Runo said.

"Let me know when you rangers are ready to give up." Centiark said. All of them wouldn't be able to hold out much longer, but Ash came in and drove both of his feet into Centiark's back.

"Are you guys alright?" Ash said.

"Yeah, but we don't have anything to take this guy down." Korra said.

"Nebulon's new weapon is almost finished." Ash said. "Hiccup, Sakura, Runo, Davis, it's going to take the five of us to use it. Can the rest of you hold him off for us to use it?"

"You can count on us." Korra said.

"Let's get him." Yusuke said as the three of them went to fight.

"You've got to be kidding. Now, I'm the one getting annoyed." Centiark said. Atem tried kicking him and Korra jumped over Atem to kick Centiark in the face. Yusuke ran in and drove rapid fists into Centiark.

"I hope this works." Sakura said.

"It will." Nebulon said on the communicator. "The five of you take your positions and get ready to take this guy down."

"You got it. Let's do it you guys." Ash said. The five of them lined up with Sakura and Hiccup at the front on Ash's right and Runo and Davis on his left. The four of them dropped to one knee and held out their arms.

"Dimension Cannon!" All of them said and a cannon showed up and had a handle for each of them and the cannon was able to charge up. Yusuke and the other rangers saw the cannon and decided to move.

"So long, crawling creep." Yusuke said as the three of them kicked him back.

"Fire!" Ash said as he pulled back a switch and shoved it back in and the cannon fired a powerful beam. Centiark saw it coming and took the blast and was destroyed.

…..

Skullatin's Ship

Skullatin was watching the fight that was going on and was not pleased. He didn't even knew who that was.

"What's going on? Who was that insect?" Skullatin said.

"He was just an annoying bug. Just leave it." Battina said as she found it wasn't even worth bringing him back.

….

Rangers' Base

"There you go." Sakura said. After the rangers won again, Sakura healed up Nebulon's leg and he was able to get it moving again.

"Nebulon, that new weapon is awesome!" Davis said.

"Pretty cool." Hiccup said.

"Thank you." Nebulon said. "I've also got good news. While I was working on finishing the dimension cannon, I believe I found the silver dimension diamond using the data that made the DD-Tracker to help us find the green dimension diamond."

"Are you serious?" Korra said.

"I am. This might our only chance to retrieve it." Nebulon said.


	19. Soul of a Warrior

The rangers have succeeded in tracking down the silver dimension diamond, the last one that is still lost. As soon as they got the location, all seven of them headed straight for that dimension. They all ran down a street and ran across a bridge and were coming across a large town.

"Is that it?" Ash said.

"That's it. The silver dimension diamond is somewhere in here." Korra said.

"Sakura, what is the name of this place?" Hiccup asked and Sakura pulled out the device to identify dimensions and found information on this place.

"I've got it. This place is called Karakura Town." Sakura said. "Listen to this. In this dimension exist warriors called soul reapers."

"What are soul reapers?" Yusuke said.

"I'm a little surprised you don't know about them considering your life, Yusuke." Sakura said. "Soul reapers are warriors that protect the real world and help guide lost souls to the spirit world. Just like what we're all familiar with, the grim reaper. There's actually hundreds of them. They fight these creatures called hollows and help those who are alive and dead."

"Wow, I bet many people are grateful for something like that." Davis said.

"Only those in the spirit world." Sakura said. "Normal people can't see those beings because soul reapers and hollows are spiritual beings. Only those with a strong enough spiritual connection or spiritual power can see them."

"That's all very interesting, but we must stay focus. The silver dimension diamond is somewhere in there and we must find it." Atem said.

"Hopefully we'll find the silver ranger as well. Let's go." Ash said as they headed out to find the last diamond.

….

Skullatin's Ship

"Is there anyone who can defeat the rangers?" Skullatin said. Every plan he's come up with has failed and he can't stand it anymore.

"Not to worry." Deratin said. "I found someone who claims that he never lost a battle. He can deal with those rangers and take all their dimension diamonds."

"Is that right?" Skullatin said.

"That's my boy. Bring in this warrior and let's meet him." Battina said.

"Come in!" Deratin called out and the doors opened up to reveal this warrior. He had crescent shaped horns on the sides of his head. He had black clothing with silver armor like structure on his chest and carried a sword. He dropped down to one knee to Skullatin.

"A thousand greetings, excellency. My name is Sharamid. I am one of the best swordsman in my entire world."

"How classy. We could use a little more of that around here." Battina said.

"Can you really defeat the rangers and bring me the dimension diamonds?" Skullatin asked.

"There hasn't been anyone who can defeat me." Sharamid said. "Those rangers won't know what they're up against with me."

"I would hope so." Skullatin said.

"Master Skullatin!" Malatis came running on the bridge with a computer in his hands.

"What is it?" Skullatin said.

"Look, I found the rangers." Malatis said as he showed where they were. "That's not all. It appears they are searching for something based on the way they are moving. If I had to guess, they are looking for the silver dimension diamond. That's the last one that has yet to be found."

"You're right. This is our last chance to find a dimension diamond before the rangers." Skullatin said. "Malatis, I want you to go with Sharamid here and find that diamond before those rangers."

"Understood." Malatis said.

"This will certainly be an interesting experience." Sharamid said.

…

Karakura Town

The rangers searched everywhere in the city to find the silver dimension diamond, but they couldn't find a trace of it anywhere. Yusuke went on a separate path to find it, but he wasn't finding anything.

"Oh man, this bites. It's like trying to find a needle in a haystack." Yusuke complained. "How are we suppose to find a silver rock in a place like this?" He looked to the sky and saw something fly over him. "Whoa! What was that?" He got a closer look and saw it was a man that looked about eighteen with orange hair, in a black robe, and carried a giant sword wrapped in a cloth on his back. "That requires some looking." He went after the flying man, but failed to see Malatis and Sharamid weren't that far away from him.

"So that's the green ranger?" Sharamid said.

"That's right. We should destroy him now and take the green dimension diamond." Malatis said.

"Our orders are to find the silver dimension diamond and then destroy the rangers." Sharamid said.

"But we don't know how to find the silver one. So we should destroy the rangers now." Malatis said.

"You're problem is that you're too impatient. A true warrior waits for the right moment to strike." Sharamid said.

"So when is the right moment?" Malatis said.

"You told me that the other dimension diamonds bonded to a hero from that dimension. If I had to guess, I say it would be that person the green ranger is following." Sharamid said. "We just need to find the hero of this dimension, take those closest to him, and the silver dimension diamond should come to him. The other rangers are sure to come to assist him and when he does, we'll have them right where we want them." Yusuke followed the figure he saw in the sky and saw it joined a group of people, two who were wearing the same clothes as him.

"You made it, Ichigo!"

"It's about time."

"Chill out. I'm here now." The figured Yusuke followed was named Ichigo Kurosaki with his friends Rukia, Renji, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu. Yusuke had his eyes on the girl named Orihime.

"Whoa!" Yusuke whispered. "That girl is hotter than hot." When he realized what he said, he slapped himself a couple times. "Get a hold of yourself, Yusuke. If Keiko heard you say that, she never let you live it down. Then again, she isn't here now."

"Who's there?" Uryu said. All of them looked to where Yusuke was and he knew he was busted.

"Looks like you caught me." Yusuke laughed as he came out of hiding and rubbed the back of head.

"Who is this guy?" Ichigo said.

"The name is Yusuke."

"Hold on, can you see Ichigo, Renji, and myself?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah. Why shouldn't I? Who are you people?" Yusuke said.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm the substitute soul reaper of Karakura town." Ichigo said.

"Substitute soul reaper? I've heard of soul reapers, but what's a substitute?" Yusuke said.

"Ichigo, something isn't right about this guy." Chad said.

"Chad's right. His spiritual energy feels very strange. He looks human, but it feels demonic." Uryu said. None of them got an answer as a slash shaped blast hit near all of them and knocked them down. All of them looked up and were met with Sharamid.

"Looks like I have you." Sharamid said.

"What the heck? What's going on? Are you some sort of hollow?" Ichigo said.

"I'm afraid not. I'm here on behave of Skullatin." Sharamid said.

"Skullatin. Not again." Yusuke said. "Listen, you need to get out of here. It's me he's after."

"I'm afraid they aren't going anywhere." Sharamid held out his sword and shot out energy ropes that coiled around them, except Ichigo and Yusuke, and turned into chains. They tried to break free, but none of them could.

"What is this?" Renji said. "I can't access any of my strength. Are these chains blocking us from using our power?"

"Take them away." Sharamid said. Vilicons came out and grabbed those who were chained and were taking them away.

"Get your hands off them." Ichigo said as he went to save them, but Sharamid stepped in the way.

"You'll have to get through me first. Let's see if you are who I think you are." Sharamid said.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but messing with my friends is a big mistake." Ichigo said. He pulled out his weapon from his back and held it out.

"Bring it on." Sharamid said as he held out his own sword. Ichigo swung his sword down, but Sharamid held up his as a defense and the impact caused Ichigo to be blown back. "Not much weight behind that attack." Sharamid was going to keep going, but Yusuke tackled him down.

"You'll have to get through me first. I'm the one you really want." Yusuke said.

"We'll see about that. For now, I bid you farewell." Sharamid said. He swung his sword and created a dust cloud and was gone.

"What are they up to this time?" Yusuke said. He didn't get an answer because Ichigo grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pinned him against the wall.

"I don't know who you are, but you better tell me what's going on." Ichigo said.

"Well, that's a bit complicated." Yusuke said. "The boss of the freak that just attacked us is after something and it was tracked here. He probably thinks you know where it is so he's going to take those closest to you."

"What does he want and why would he think I know where it is?" Ichigo said. "Wait, did you say everyone closest to me? Dad, Karin, and Yuzu!" Ichigo let him go and flew off.

"This isn't good. I better contact the others." Yusuke said.

…

Ichigo

Ichigo was flying through the city in a hurry as he had to make sure his family was safe. He arrived at his house, but when he did, the place was a wreck.

"No." Ichigo said as he flew inside and everything was smashed up. "Karin! Dad! Yuzu! Please tell me you're still here." There wasn't a trace of anyone around, but he saw something blinking. He got closer to look at it and saw a device. It started up and Sharamid showed up as a hologram has his family.

"I have every person you're close with. If you want to see them again, you'll have to come save them." Sharamid said. The hologram turned into a map with a blinking spot to show where they were. Ichigo is a man dedicated to protect those closest to him and destroy those who would dare to hurt him or them.

…

Yusuke

"Guys, we've got a serious problem." Yusuke said as he got in contacted with the others.

"What's wrong?" Ash said.

"Skullatin is at it again." Yusuke said. "He captured innocent people that someone cares about. Another attempt to try and steal the silver dimension diamond."

"Does that mean you or someone found it?" Runo asked.

"This time, it still hasn't been found. This guy's name is Ichigo." Yusuke said. "We've got to help them. This guy has no idea what he could be getting himself into."

"We've got it. Let's meet up and find them." Ash said.

…

Sharamid

Vilicons had all of Ichigo's loved ones in their clutches. Malatis and Sharamid waited for Ichigo to show up, but Malatis was becoming impatient.

"I'm sick of waiting around. We don't even know if this guy has a dimension diamond." Malatis said.

"This guy might be the one. The silver dimension diamond will bond to someone of warrior with a powerful soul." Sharadid said.

"You're basing everything on a might?" Malatis said.

"I'm here!" They looked and saw Ichigo showed up.

"Ichigo!" Karin cheered.

"He showed up!" Orihime said.

"Let them all go." Ichigo said.

"Come and make me." Sharamid said as he pulled out his sword. Ichigo did the same as the two were at a standoff. Ichigo was the first to make a move as he swung his sword, but Sharamid jumped back. Sharamid jumped forward and swung his sword, but Ichigo jumped up to dodge it.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo unleashed a slash from his weapon, but Sharamid sliced right through it.

"Is that the best you can do?" Sharamid said.

"Say whatever you want, but I'm not leaving without my friends." Ichigo said.

"You aren't leaving at all." Sharamid said. He jumped to Ichigo's level and swung his sword down. Ichigo held up his weapon to block it, but Sharamid was much stronger and Ichigo crashed into the ground. All of his friends asked of him to get up and keep fighting. "I'm not impressed. I thought you would be a skilled swordsman." Ichigo tried to get back up, but he took a hard hit.

"That is enough." All of them looked down the road and saw the morphed rangers coming to the rescue.

"Power rangers?" Ichigo questioned.

"Release those people at once." Korra said.

"I don't think so." Sharamid said. He launched out those energy ropes and all of them got chained up as well and none of them could use their power.

"Not bad." Malatis said.

"You won't be interfering with this fight." Sharamid said.

"Stay focus." Ichigo said as he swung his weapon again, but Sharamid blocked it easily. He kicked Ichigo back and he was finding it harder to fight back.

"Ichigo, get out of here!" Yusuke said.

"You don't stand a chance against him." Hiccup said.

"Save yourself." Runo said.

"No way. I'm never going to do something like that." Ichigo said. "I'm not leaving without my friends. I don't know what's going on, but I'm not giving up. Come on, ugly. Show me what you've got."

"My pleasure." Sharamid said. Ichigo's held a strong soul that showed a true warrior and unleashed a strong power. A silver light was coming from the ground and burst out and revealed the silver dimension diamond. "I knew it."

"The silver dimension diamond! Grab it before it flies off." Malatis said, but that's just what happened. The silver dimension diamond flew off and formed a bracelet around Ichigo's wrist.

"What is this thing?" Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, use it. Become a ranger and it will grant you power." Ash said. Ichigo could feel the power and it was like he knew what he could do to use it. He held up his arms and made the same movements as the other rangers.

"Energize!" Ichigo went through the same morphing process and became the silver ranger with the visor looking like two sword blades.

"I don't know what's more unbelievable. The fact that there's a new ranger or that Sharamid was right." Malatis said.

"Excellent. Now I can take the dimension diamonds. No one has been able to beat me and no one ever will." Sharamid said.

"That ends right now." Ichigo said as he held up his weapon and looked more teched out. Sharamid was the one who went to attack. He swung his sword, but Ichigo was able to block each of his attacks. "Not this time." Ichigo thrusted forward and pushed Sharamid back and slashed him across the chest.

"Such power!" Sharamid said.

"I'm only getting started." Ichigo said. He did a power jump and slashed at Sharamid and knocked him down.

"I'm not beaten yet." Sharamid said as he got back up. He launched energy slashes, but Ichigo held up his sword and blocked each of his attacks. "That's not possible."

"Time to say goodbye. This is what happens to anyone who attacks me or my friends." Ichigo said as he powered up energy in his weapon. "Slaying Moon Slash!" He launched a powerful slash that was like moonlight and slashed against Sharamid and held great power.

"This can't be. How could I have been defeated?" Sharamid said and was destroyed.

"Not bad, but not good either." Malatis said.

"Give my friends." Ichigo demanded.

"I don't think so. You and the other rangers will have to give us your dimension diamonds." Malatis said and he took all of Ichigo's friends away as they all went to the ship.

"No!" Ichigo shouted, but they were gone. He went back to the other rangers and cut them free.

"Thanks." Ash said as all the rangers demorphed and Ichigo noticed Yusuke.

"You! Someone better tell me what's going." Ichigo said.

"It's a long story, but let's just say that you're part of our team." Ash said. At long last, all the dimension diamonds have been accounted for. Now, what happens after here?


	20. Protect My Way

Skullatin was through with these failures and was taking it out on his subordinates as Deratin and Battina were thrown against the wall. He walked over to Malatis as he was about to be next.

"Master, it's not our fault." Malatis said.

"Really? Tell me whose fault it is that had all nine of the dimension diamonds together and didn't bring a single one that also added a ninth ranger?" Skullatin said. Malatis had no answer to that. Skullatin grabbed Malatis and tossed him to the others. "I've had enough with all of your failures."

"Well, you haven't done any better." Deratin talked back.

"Deratin, watch your tone." Battina said.

"What do you mean you brat?" Skullatin said.

"We're always coming up with some plan and getting someone to go take on the rangers." Deratin said. "You haven't done that yourself." Skullatin thought about that, but he was step ahead.

"That's why I called someone who I can rely on." Skullatin said and held up his sword up to Deratin. "Next time, you better watch your mouth. Now, time for you to meet someone who is a living storm." He pulled away and made way for a new minion. This minion was dark like a storm cloud that had two pieces shaped like yellow lightning bolts coming out of his shoulders with yellow fangs. He also carried a sword with the blade shaped like a bolt. "Say hello to Volturner."

"I am at your command." Volturner said.

"Volturner, I want you to do what these failures could not do." Skullatin said. "I want you to go and destroy the rangers and bring me those dimension diamonds."

"Can he really do it?" Malatis said.

"Watch me. You haven't seen what I can do." Volturner said.

…

Rangers' Base

Ichigo was brought into the base. Since the silver dimension diamond bonded to him and all of his friends were taken away. The rangers informed him of the situation and the story of the nine dimension diamonds. Even after Ichigo returned to his normal body, the silver dimension diamond remained on his wrist

"That just about wraps it up." Runo said.

"So this Skullatin guy wants all nine to rule over everything?" Ichigo said.

"That's right." Starosiv said. "Ichigo, the silver dimension diamond bonded to you to help us fight against him."

"Yeah. Welcome to the team." Sakura said.

"We're glad you're here." Ash said.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo said. "I'm not becoming part of your brightly colored costume wearing team. I don't even know you people."

"Yeah, but we're a team now." Korra said.

"We understand that this might be hard for you. It was hard on all of us, but we're in this together." Hiccup said.

"I don't remember asking for any help." Ichigo said. "I don't really care about your dimension diamonds or any of this stuff. I'm only interested in getting my friends back."

"Dude, we get it, but there's nothing we can do. We don't know where Skullatin's ship is and giving the dimension diamonds to him is something we can't do." Davis said.

"Davis is right." Sakura said.

"Yeah, well that doesn't matter to me. I'm going to do this by myself. So you better just stay out of my way." Ichigo said and he left it at that as he walked right through the portal.

"That was a little rude." Runo said.

"Perhaps we just need to give him some time. So much changed for him so fast." Atem said.

"I hope you're right." Yusuke said.

…

Ichigo

Ichigo went back to his home dimension after he left the rangers. He went back in search of clues to where all of his friends and family are, but there wasn't a sign of them anywhere.

"Rukia! Chad! Where are you guys?! Uryu! Orihime!" Ichigo called out, but he wasn't getting a respond from anywhere. He wasn't going to give up though. He was going to keep at it until he finds them.

"Looking for something, ranger?" Ichigo looked right in front of him and was faced with Volturner.

"Are you working for Skullatin?" Ichigo said.

"Yes I am. What's it to you?" Volturner said.

"Give me back my friends! What have you done with them?" Ichigo said.

"I don't got a clue as to what you are talking about." Volturner said.

"Don't play dumb with me. Give them back right now or you'll be sorry." Ichigo threatened and held up the dimension diamond. "Energize!" He unleashed his power and morphed. He held out his weapon and attacked.

"Bring it on!" Volturner said as he went to meet the attack. The two of them had their weapons lash against each other. "Is that all you got?"

"You haven't seen anything." Ichigo said. He rolled over Volturner's back and was going to slash him down, but he blocked the attack and pushed Ichigo's weapon out of the way.

"Not impressive." Volturner said as he slashed against Ichigo's chest and knocked him down. "I thought a ranger would be more of a challenge."

"You haven't seen anything." Volturner looked up only to be met with two feet kicking him and pushing him back. He looked and saw all the other rangers have arrived to help Ichigo.

"Ichigo, are you alright?" Runo asked as she tried to help him up.

"What are you doing here? I told you that I don't want your help." Ichigo said.

"Newsflash, we're all rangers now. We're in this fight together." Yusuke said.

"I'm actually glad you're all here." Volturner said. "It saves me the trouble of hunting all of you down and gives me the opportunity to eliminate all of you at once." He held out his sword and electricity was starting to course through it. "Lightning, strike them down!" He pointed to the sky and lightning came out of nowhere and struck all the rangers.

"That didn't bother me." Ichigo said as he tried to act tough and got back up. Ichigo went to attack, but Volturner blocked his attack and slashed him a few times and knocked him down.

"Oh no." Runo said as she managed to get back up and ran to help him.

"Say goodbye." Volturner said as he lifted his sword to finish Ichigo off and swung them down, but Runo used her claws and blocked it.

"I don't think so." Runo said as she tried to strike him, but he blocked the attack and got passed Runo's defenses. He had electricity through his sword and slashed against Runo's waist and she was dealt a great amount of damage, even got through her suit.

"Runo, no!" Ash called out as Runo collapsed.

"Oh no." Ichigo said.

"Now to finish the job." Volturner said.

"I don't think so." Ichigo said as he slashed against him and kicked him back. All the other rangers gathered around Runo, but she wasn't moving.

"Is she alright?" Korra asked.

"I'm not sure." Sakura said.

"We have to get her out of here." Atem said.

"Ichigo, let's go." Hiccup said as they grabbed him and carried Runo. The portal opened up and the rangers passed it and made an escape.

"You can run, but you can't hide rangers." Volturner said.

…

Rangers' Base

"The rangers got Runo to the base, but she had a bad injury. Sakura was doing her best to heal her up, but it was a tough one.

"Is she going to be alright?" Nebulon asked.

"I don't know. I've never seen this kind of injury before, but I'll do what I can." Sakura said.

"I told you to stay out of my way." Ichigo said.

"Are you serious? What's wrong with you, jerk?" Davis said.

"Runo just risked her life for you and you don't even care?" Ash said.

"I didn't say that I didn't." Ichigo said. "Runo got hurt on her own mistake. I told you that I didn't want to work with you guys and you clearly didn't listen. That's what got her hurt."

"Yeah, but you're alive because we didn't." Ash said.

"We get that you didn't sign up for this. None of us did, but that's no reason for you to be a jerk about this." Korra said.

"You don't know anything about me." Ichigo said. "I won't tell you this again. Stay out of my way." Ichigo was done talking about this and just left the rangers and caused a great rift between him and them. All of them waited around for Sakura to heal Runo. It took some time, but Runo was able to wake up.

"Runo! Are you alright?" Sakura said.

"Yeah. I'm alright. Where's Ichigo?" Runo said.

"Who cares at this point? That guy obviously doesn't care about us." Davis said.

"How could he act so cold?" Atem said.

"The silver dimension diamond must have made some mistake to bond to him." Yusuke said.

"The silver dimension diamond made no mistake." Starosiv said

"But, Starosiv, Ichigo doesn't want our help. He obviously didn't care that Runo got hurt trying to save him." Ash said.

"That's not entirely true. He did try to protect her when it happened." Nebulon said.

"Rangers, there's more to Ichigo than you think." Starosiv said and he knew because he knew everything about Ichigo from when the silver dimension diamond bonded to him. "You see, the only reason Ichigo would ever want power is to have the power to protect. All he wanted was to protect those closest to him and try to with others. Perhaps that everyone he cared about was taken by Skullatin, he feels like he has failed."

"We get that. How do you think we feel?" Korra said.

"All of us want to save our friends and family, but Ichigo wants to do it alone." Hiccup said.

"When Ichigo fought alongside his friends, he was hesitant to accept their help." Starosiv said. "He didn't want him to risk their lives for him. He might feel the same about us since he doesn't know much about us."

"Are you saying Ichigo is acting this way to protect us?" Ash said.

"But no matter what Ichigo does, Skullatin is going to come after each of us to get the dimension diamonds." Runo said.

"Then, you must have Ichigo understand that. It's the only way he can truly work with us." Starosiv said.

….

Ichigo

Ichigo was sulking about this whole thing. He hated how he acted with the others, but he didn't want anybody risking their life for him.

"Alone again." He looked and saw Volturner came back and was looking to settle things.

"I've just about had enough of you. Let's just end things here." Ichigo said as he held up his diamond and morphed.

"Gladly." Volturner said as both of them pulled out their weapons and went to attack. Ichigo swung down, but Volturner blocked it. Volturner slid his sword against Ichigo's, but Ichigo was able to avoid it. Volturner swung down, but Ichigo moved back. Ichigo jumped up and swung down, but Volturner blocked the attack. Volturner kicked Ichigo back and build up power again. "You are strong, but let's see how you handle this." He spun his sword slowly and a magic circle appeared around Ichigo and lightning came out and was zapping him.

"What is this thing?" Ichigo said.

"Storm Circle!" Volturner said. A ray of lightning shot out from the circle and Ichigo was being zapped from all sides. The attack was devastating and it knocked him off his feet. "You never stood a chance by fighting me alone."

"Who said he is alone?" The other rangers arrived and came between them.

"You'll have to get through us first." Ash said as each one pulled out their weapons.

"Don't do this." Ichigo said, but none of them listened as they went to attack.

"You're all history." Volturner said as he fought them all of. Ichigo didn't understand why this was happening, but each ranger managed to get a word in.

"Ichigo, we finally understand." Ash said.

"We get that you only ever want to protect others." Davis said.

"He know that you feel you failed, but you haven't." Sakura said.

"All of us had our friends and family taken by Skullatin, but that's what brought us here." Korra said.

"We all want to save those we care about, but we can't do it alone." Atem said.

"We all need to work together. It's the only way we'll save everyone." Runo said.

"That's right. We're in this together. We look out for each other." Hiccup said.

"We get that you don't want us to risk our lives like this, but we all have our personal matters to settle with this guy." Yusuke said.

"How sweet." Volturner said as he pushed through all of them. "Too bad it will be your last words." He repeated what he did and the eight rangers got trapped in the circle. All of them were getting zapped and Ichigo couldn't let this happen.

"I can't believe even after how I treated them, they came to help me." Ichigo said. "All of them are really suffering the same way I am." He tightened his grip and he wasn't going to let this happen. He understood now.

"Say goodbye, rangers." Volturner said.

"Wrong again." Ichigo said as he jumped over the other rangers and slashed Volturner down. "Slaying Moon Slash!" Ichigo unleashed the slash wave and blasted Volturner and destroyed him and the other rangers got free. "Are you all alright?"

"Yeah…thanks to you." Ash said.

…..

Skullatin's Ship

Deratin was actually laughing at Skullatin as they all saw Skullatin was the one that failed this time.

"Looks like you owe us an apology." Deratin said, but Skullatin grabbed and twisted his arm.

"Fire the Enlarger or else." Skullatin said.

"I got it." Battina said as she pressed the button and the Enlarger was shot through dimensions.

…..

The Rangers

The beam came down and Volturner was revived and became a giant. Ichigo didn't know what to think since this is the first time he saw something like that happen.

"I don't suppose you guys have anything to fight that?" Ichigo said.

"Don't worry. We can handle this." Runo said.

"Summon Zords! Zords combine!" The rangers called their zords and turned into three Megazords.

"Dimension Megazord: Wild Spirit Formation."

"Dark Magician Megazord."

"Moon Megazord."

"Those three toys can't stand up to me." Volturner said. He shot out lightning and blasted each of the megazords, but the rangers were doing their best to hold on.

"This guy is as strong as ever." Sakura said.

"We're stronger." Ash said.

"I'll lead the attack." Atem said. His Megazord swung his staff and thrusted it forward and hit Volturner, but Volturner fought back.

"Move out of the way." Korra said. The Dark Magician Megazord floated away and the Moon Megazord took aim with his cannons and blasted Volturner.

"Come on. I'm not beaten yet." Volturner said.

"That's about to change. Ash, guys, finish him off." Korra said.

"You got it." Ash said as the Dimension Megazord pulled out it's claws with green fire coming around it.

"Wild Spirit Slash!" The six of them said. The Megazord slashed down on Volturner and he couldn't take it anymore.

"Looks like I struck out." Volturner said as he fell and met his end as he was destroyed. Ichigo looked up and was amazed with the fight that just happen up there.

"I'll admit, you guys are amazing." Ichigo said.

…

Skullatin's Ship

Skullatin was angry again and this time it was at himself. Deratin kept laughing at him, but Skullatin grabbed him and threw him against the wall again.

"Why are you taking it out on me for your failure?" Deratin said.

"Because you're being disrespectful and I feel like it." Skullatin said. "Just you wait. Even with their being nine rangers, their luck will run out eventually."

…

Rangers' Base

With a new attitude, Ichigo came back with the rangers to their base and they all decided that they needed a fresh new start with each other.

"Thanks for coming to help me. Runo are you holding up alright?" Ichigo said.

"Yep. I'm feeling like myself again." Runo said.

"Good and I'm sorry for how I acted earlier. I didn't mean to make it seem like I didn't care." Ichigo said.

"It's alright. You just have your own way of protecting people, but you're not in this alone." Ash said.

"Ash is right." Starosiv said. "All nine of the dimension diamonds have came together. With that done, you all can use your combine powers and we can defeat Skullatin for good. Once that is done, you're friends and family will return. As long as you stay together, there is no enemy you can't overcome." All of them knew that now. Ash held out his hand and each of the rangers put theirs on top of his.

"Power Rangers!" All of them cheered for the team has been fully completed.


	21. Powerless Rangers

"Why?!" Skullatin shouted. "Why is there not a single being who can take on the rangers? So far, those imbeciles that have tried have succeeded in nothing, but failure."

"You are putting most of the blame on Malatis, right?" Deratin asked as he didn't want to go another round with Skullatin. "Most of it was his fault. I'm just an innocent bystander."

"Where is Malatis?" Battina said.

"He said he might have a plan to take on those rangers, but he needs time." Skullatin said. "He better hope it better work or else. While we're waiting, I need a plan that can destroy those rangers."

"It's simple. If you block the rangers from using their powers, they don't have anything to fight with." All of them looked to the entrance and met another being that claimed he can help against the rangers. He had a dreadlock hair style and wore black and green tights with a crossbow and wore a green jeweled bracelet.

"Who might you be?" Deratin said.

"A great hunter. My name is Kalvincin."

"What were you saying about the rangers?" Battina said.

"If you can block them from using their powers, they can't fight back." Kalvincin said. "I have just the tool to do that." He held up his bracelet. "The stones of Metrada. These stones are able to block the energy of anything I put them on."

"Even the dimension diamonds?" Skullatin said.

"That's right. It will make the ranger unable to morph and they will be helpless." Kalvincin said.

"I do like the sound of that, but many have failed me before." Skullatin said. "If this actually works, you'll be rewarded greatly."

"You won't regret it." Kalvincin said.

…

The Rangers

All nine of the rangers went out to a wooded area and were doing some training. Tree climbing, punching bags, and sparing.

"Here goes." Ichigo said. He cut a rope and rocks were shot into the air by a catapult. Davis and Yusuke took aim and blasted all of them.

"Nice shot." Both of them said to the other.

"Is it just me or do we get better every day?" Ash said.

"We are getting stronger and that is a good thing, but we can't let it go to our heads." Atem said.

"I'm actually siding with Ash. There hasn't been any enemy we can't beat." Runo said. "I bet we can take Skullatin on right now."

"You might have to hold that thought." Korra said as she was in a meditative state, but she just pulled herself out of it.

"Is something wrong?" Sakura said.

"We've got company coming." Korra said. All of them were on guard as they thought it was an enemy. Korra led the way and the rest of the rangers followed her. They got a bit of distance and saw no sign of danger.

"Korra, are you sure there is something out here?" Hiccup said.

"Watch out!" Korra said as she used airbending to blow away arrows that were shot at them.

"Not bad rangers." Kalvincin said as he came out of hiding.

"Who are you?" Ash said.

"I'm Kalvincin, the hunter who is about to score his prey."

"That's what you think. It's morphing time." Ash said. "Dimension diamond! Ready?"

"Ready! Energize!" All of them said and morphed into their rangers forms.

"This is going to be fun." Kalvincin said. He held out his crossbow and fired with it as a swarm of arrows was shot out, but each of the rangers moved out of the way.

"I'll show you what a real crossbow can do." Davis said as he pulled his out and fired away with it, but Kalvincin jumped from the trees to avoid his blasts.

"Is that the best you can do?" Kalvincin said as his crossbow turned into a sword. He slashed against Davis and knocked him off his feet. Kalvincin took aim with the stones and fired a green blast. It landed on Davis' diamond and instantly demorphed.

"What?" Davis said. He looked and saw the stones were around his diamond. "What are these things?"

"One down." Kalvincin said.

"Davis!" Hiccup and Runo came to the rescue as they both swung their weapons, but he jumped over the both of them. Kalvincin slashed the two of them against the back to push them away and fired the stones onto their diamonds as well. It caused the both of them to dimorph as well.

"What's going on?" Runo said.

"I can't morph back." Hiccup said.

"Three down." Kalvincin said.

"What did you do to them?" Ash said.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Kalvincin said.

"Let's get him." Sakura said as the both of them charged right for him. Kalvincin did his best and was able to block the both of them from striking against him, but he was being pushed back.

"You rangers are powerful, but I'm better and smarter." Kalvincin said. He twist and turned his sword to have Ash's sword strike against Sakura. He fired the stones and they got on Ash's and Sakura's diamonds as well and they demorphed.

"What's going on?" Sakura said.

"What are these rocks on our diamonds?" Ash said.

"You have become powerless, rangers." Kalvincin said. "Nothing can remove those stones and as long as they are on, you won't be able to morph. Now for the rest of you."

"I don't think so." Yusuke said as he pulled out both of his blasters and tried to shoot Kalvincin, but Kalvincin was able to move back to avoid the blasts. "This guy is fast."

"We need to pull back for now." Atem said.

"Are you nuts? You want us to run?" Ichigo said.

"Think about it. If he gets the four of us, we can't fight him." Korra said. "We have no choice, but to retreat for now."

"Exactly. Everyone, we're getting out of here." Atem said. All the rangers regrouped and made an emergency exit with the portal opening up and all nine of them escaping.

"You can run, but you'll have to come out eventually." Kalvincin said.

….

Rangers' Base

When the rangers got back to their base, Nebulon got to work to analyzing the stones that surround the dimension diamonds.

"What's the deal with these things?" Ash said.

"It looks like he was telling the truth." Nebulon said. "These stones are able to block the energy of the dimension diamonds. Unless we can get rid of them, the five of you won't be able to morph."

"Is there a way to remove them?" Hiccup said.

"I don't know, but I'll try." Nebulon said.

"You must hurry, Nebulon. If there's another attack, we'll have to send the other four rangers." Starosiv said. "If he gets them as well, the rangers will be powerless to fight."

….

Skullatin's Ship

Kalvincin reported back to Skullatin's ship and he has already informed him of what has happened.

"Five of the rangers have already been rendered useless." Kalvincin said. "Once I get the other four, no one will ever be able to stand in your way."

"Excellent, but keep in mind that I want the dimension diamonds." Skullatin said.

"It will be done. You'll have those diamonds and the rangers will be finished." Kalvincin said.

….

Rangers' Base

Nebulon got to work on trying to remove those rocks. It proved to be tougher than he thought because nothing was causing them to break off. Nebulon tried using a laser on Ash and had it slice through the stones, but it wasn't working either.

"It's no good." Nebulon said as he stopped the laser. "Nothing can break them off without damaging the diamonds. The molecular structure is too strong."

"Perhaps if we destroyed the source of these stones, they will be removed." Starosiv said.

"The bracelet that freak was wearing. I saw him shoot them from that." Davis said.

"Excellent eye. We must destroy that bracelet." Atem said and that was when the alarm went off.

"Kalvincin is back." Nebulon said.

"It's too dangerous to send the first five rangers. The rest of you need to go." Starosiv said. Yusuke and the others agreed and ran out, but Ash and the others felt useless.

…

Kalvincin

Kalvincin decided to attack a random city in hopes to lure the rangers out of hiding. That planned work as he saw the four rangers run out to battle.

"I'm so glad the four of you could join me." Kalvincin said.

"Remember, we have to destroy the bracelet." Atem said.

"Not a problem. I'm going to smash it over his head." Ichigo said.

"That's what you think." Kalvincin said as the five of them went to fight.

….

Rangers' Base

Ash and the other rangers just sat around. They felt useless that they couldn't do anything to help. They watch the fight go on, but Ash couldn't just sat and watch anymore.

"That's it. I'm not going to just sit here anymore." Ash said.

"You want to go out there?" Davis said.

"Ash, we can't morph. How are we suppose to fight?" Sakura said.

"That shouldn't matter." Ash said. "Whether or not we have powers, we're still rangers. We can't just sit back and watch while our friends are fighting."

"Ash is right." Runo said. All of them agreed and ran out without even giving Starosiv or Nebulon the chance to stop them.

"Aren't you going after them?" Nebulon asked.

"They understand that it's not the power that makes them rangers." Starosiv said. "They are willing to risk their lives for their friends even without the use of their powers."

"With a bond as strong as what they got, I better get this new zord ready." Nebulon said.

…

The Fight

The four rangers fought as hard as they could, but Kalvincin was stronger than he looked. He blasted all four of them and knocked them off their feet.

"This was far easier than I thought." Kalvincin said. "Once I blast those diamonds, the rangers are officially over."

"Think again." Ash jumped in and kicked him back with other rangers showing up.

"What are you doing here? It's too dangerous." Korra said.

"We don't care. We're not going to let you fight this guy without us." Runo said.

"Risking your own lives when you have nothing to fight with? Bravery of the prey." Kalvincin said. He aimed his crossbow, but the five of them rolled out of the way. Runo kicked him back with Davis grabbing him by the waist. "Let go of me." Davis tossed him to the ground.

"I got the bracelet." Hiccup said. He made a run for it and tried to get it off.

"Let go. This is mine." Kalvincin said as he tried to fight back.

"Not anymore." Sakura said as he punched him with her monstrous strength and Hiccup pulled it off.

"Hiccup, give it here." Ichigo said. Hiccup tossed the bracelet and Ichigo destroyed it with his sword and the stones on the diamonds disintegrated.

"Back in action guys. Ready?" Ash said.

"Ready! Energize!" All five of them morphed into their ranger forms and ready to finish this.

"Impressive. Perhaps this prey isn't helpless, but you haven't won yet. Enlarger!" Kalvincin said. The Enlarger was fired and he became a giant.

"Time for Megazord power." Ash said.

"Hold on." Nebulon said on the communication link. "I have something new for you guys. The Dimension Battleship. It's a new zord that can only be used by all nine rangers working as one."

"That's just what we need right now." Ash said.

"Then look up because it's already on the way." Nebulon said. They heard something flying in the air and saw a flying ship sore through the air.

"Awesome. It looks like my zanpakuto." Ichigo said.

"Let's do this." Ash said. All of them jumped right in and had a stand for each of them and they could feel incredible power. "This one feels powerful. Let's see what it can do." The ship fired blasters at Kalvincin and pushed him back.

"That's got some bite, but it won't help you." Kalvincin said as he fired his crossbow, but the ship kept advancing.

"Guys, this thing can transform." Korra said.

"Megazord time. That's got to be what it is." Davis said.

"Let's get a good look at it." Ash said.

"Activate, Ultra Dimension Megazord!" All of them said. The piece that looked like the handle shot out. Legs folded out from the back end and turned ninety degrees. Arms came out from the side. Finally, the top split open to show the head that looked like it wore a kabuto. The handle flew into the Megazord's hand and formed a sword made from light.

"Wow!" Runo awed.

"I know. This has got to be our strongest one ever." Yusuke said.

"That doesn't scare me." Kalvincin said and fired his crossbow, but the Megazord used his sword and deflected all the shots. It slashed down on Kalvincin and destroyed his crossbow. "No way!"

"We just cut through that thing like it was butter." Sakura said.

"Let's end this." Ash said.

"Galaxy Sword: Final Ultra Slash!" All of them said. The sword had great cosmic power course through it. The Megazord slashed down on Kalvincin.

"So much for being powerless." Kalvincin said as he fell and exploded.

…..

Rangers' Base

All of them were glad that they won and the five rangers no longer needed to feel useless.

"That new Megazord is amazing." Davis said.

"Nebulon, you really outdid yourself with this one." Korra said.

"I'm proud of all of you rangers." Starosiv said. "No matter how powerful the enemy was or how powerless you were, you all stuck by each other. That's what makes you all true rangers." He was greatly proud of all of them, but something came over him.

"Starosiv, what's wrong?" Ash said.

"I feel something isn't right. Great evils are coming together." Starosiv said.

…

Skullatin's Ship

"That figures. Someone said they could defeat the rangers and they couldn't." Skullatin said.

"Sounds like you need help." Skullatin looked and saw a new human snuck on board.

"Who are you?" Skullatin said.

"I am Cyrus. I am the leader of Team Galactic."

"Never heard of it." Skullatin said.

"He's from the same dimension as the red ranger." Malatis said as he came into view with many other figures.

"Malatis, what is this?" Skullatin said.

"I have brought back enemies from each of the rangers' dimensions." Malatis said. "Cyrus, MaloMyotismon, Dagger the Derange, Naga, Pain, Sensui, Zarc, Zaheer, and Aizen. The rangers are about to relive their worst nightmares."


	22. Deranged Viking

"That's it, Hiccup. Just hang on." Davis chanted. "You got to want it. You got to want it. You're almost there. Just a little more."

"I've got it!" Hiccup cheered as he pushed up weights. Davis was trying to help Hiccup get right in shape. "I did good, right?"

"Yeah. You're starting to get it. Keep that up and you'll have ripped muscles." Davis said. "Your girlfriend probably won't be able to keep her hands off you."

"Stop." Hiccup said as he felt embarrassed.

"What's going on?" Korra said as she came into the room.

"Just helping our Viking friend get the body of one." Davis said.

"Guys, you better get in here." Ash said. All the rangers gathered together with Nebulon detecting something happen in another city of another dimension.

"What's the matter?" Hiccup said.

"Nebulon detected that someone came from Skullatin's ship." Atem said.

"But something is different. The energy signature isn't like those monsters we have fought up until now." Nebulon said.

"Rangers, you must investigate what this might be." Starosiv said. "Be careful. I sense that there is a great evil at work here."

"Let's go!" Ash said as all of them understood. If Starosiv sensed something like that, this is a serious threat. They all ran out to investigate what this signature might be.

…..

The Rangers

The nine of them morphed into their ranger outfits and looked around for the energy. So far, they haven't found anything that was out of the ordinary.

"This is the location on where that signature came from." Runo said.

"I don't see anything. Maybe it was a false alarm." Yusuke said.

"So these are power rangers? I feel like I'm looking at a rainbow." All of the rangers saw someone was with them. He was a well-built man that had red hair and Hiccup knew him as Dagger. "Hey, Hiccup. You look great in black."

"Dagger?" Hiccup questioned as to why he was here.

"Friend of yours?" Ash said.

"Not really, but how is he here?" Hiccup said.

"I came here or one reason: destroy the rangers." Dagger said.

"You're dreaming if you think you can beat all of us." Ichigo said.

"Good thing he has some help." A voice echoed around the area. Then, eight figures came down around Dagger that were the same size as the rangers and each of the rangers recognized one of them.

"So you are the rangers?" Cyrus said.

"Cyrus?" Ash said.

"We have returned from the grave to exact our revenge." Malomyotismon said.

"Malomyotismon? That's impossible." Davis said.

"I thought rangers didn't think anything was impossible." Sensui said.

"You've got to be kidding me." Yusuke said.

"Thanks to Skullatin, we all have come back from our prisons for one reason. That is to have our revenge on each of you." Aizen said.

"Revenge?" Ichigo said.

"Each of these are enemies each of us must have defeated." Sakura said.

"Very perceptive." Pain said.

"Thanks to Skullatin, we are able to return and all he asks is for your destruction." Naga said.

"That's exactly what we all were going to do." Zarc said.

"This is nuts. Some of you guys are humans. We're not going to fight you." Ash said.

"Perhaps this will change your mind." Dagger said. All the human figured villains went through a change and they all looked like monsters. Sensui wore his defensive armor with a demon face. Dagger had spikes and a Viking helmet with a braided hair. Pain was purple with his orange hair a little longer. Zaheer's hair was wilder with his face grey and blue. Aizen looked like his fourth fusion with the hogyoku. Cyrus' face looked like a dragon's with a star on his chest and each one of them had a collar around their necks.

"What did Skullatin do to all of you?" Korra said.

"We did this by our own choices." Zaheer said.

"He promised us we could have our revenge as long as we give him the dimension diamonds and that's exactly what we're going to do." Cyrus said.

"It doesn't matter. We've beaten these guys before and we'll do it again. Get them!" Ash said as both sides charged for each other. Each of the rangers took on an enemy from their own dimension. Ash had his sword and was matching each of Cyrus' blows. "What happened to you, Cyrus?"

"I have been awaken to great power of time and space. I'm not letting it go." Cyrus said as he slashed against Ash and blasted cosmic energy at him. Davis was against Malomyotismon.

"Why can't you just stayed destroyed?" Davis said as he fired his crossbow, but Malomyotismon blocked his attacks.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." Malomyotismon said. He stretched out his tail and lashed and strike against Davis. Runo fought against Naga with her claws.

"Didn't you use to be shorter?" Runo said.

"Skullatin used his technology so I can fight you more personally like this." Naga said. He opened his mouth and fired dark blasts at Runo. Yusuke fought against Sensui as he used his blasts on him, but Sensui easily deflected them.

"I see you're fighting skills haven't improved." Sensui said.

"And I see you're still a smart mouth." Yusuke said. Sensui formed two energy boomerangs and tossed them. Yusuke couldn't react to them as they just flew around and slashed against him. Korra tried fighting Zaheer, but he used wind to push her back.

"Zaheer, why are you doing this?" Korra said.

"I stick by what I believe and I believe there is no need for rangers just like there is no need for you, Avatar." Zaheer said. He powered up a ball of wind and unleashed a powerful gale that felt like swords slashing against Korra. Atem tried to fight against Zarc as he held his disk against him.

"I see you still haven't learn your lesson." Atem said.

"You should know that darkness will always rise to fight the light and no one can stop it." Atem said. The second mouth on his chest opened up and chomped down on Atem. Then it fired a powerful energy laser that knocked Atem down. Sakura tried to fight against Pain as he used a metal rod against her kunai.

"I thought you were a corpse before Naruto defeated you." Sakura said as she tried to fight him.

"I've maintained the memories of both Yahiko and Nagato." Pain said. "However, thanks to Skullatin, I have my own personality. I am the new Pain and you are about to witness it." He used some sort of invisible force that pushed Sakura right through a wall. Ichigo and Aizen clashed swords against each other.

"What's wrong, Aizen? You seem to have gotten weaker since the last time we crossed blades." Ichigo said.

"I see you're even more naïve than I remember." Aizen said and just disappeared. He reappeared behind Ichigo and slashed him against the back. That left Hiccup with Dagger as the the two of them slashed against each other.

"Dagger, how could you do this to yourself? You've turned yourself into a monster." Hiccup said.

"I know, it's awesome. Congrats on growing a backbone." Dagger said as he used his own axe and slashed against Hiccup. "However, you're still a weakling." He slashed Hiccup until he rolled against the ground. "You might as well face it Hiccup. Without your dragon, you've got nothing." All the rangers regrouped for all nine of these enemies were too strong.

"These rangers aren't a challenge." Cyrus said as the monsters laughed at them.

"They're too strong. We've got to get out of here." Hiccup said. All of them agreed to that and ran away with all of their enemies laughing at them.

"Typical Hiccup. You're scared to fight now." Dagger taunted.

…

Rangers' Base

All of the rangers returned to the base, but all of them were badly injured.

"How did this happen? I thought Malomyotismon was destroyed." Davis said.

"I know what you mean. Sensui shouldn't even be here." Yusuke said.

"How is this possible?" Sakura said.

"Skullatin might have gathered the enemies you've faced that are still alive." Starosiv said. "He might have even found away into the Great Beyond to bring back the ones you thought were gone forever."

"But we've beaten them all before. Surely we can beat them all again." Ash said.

"I hope you're right." Hiccup said. "I don't know about the rest of these guys, but with someone as crazy as Dagger, this will get ugly."

…..

Skullatin's Ship

"This feels awesome." Dagger said as he was basking in his new monster form and testing them out.

"This power does feels amazing." Cyrus said. "However, you must not let the power corrupt you. We must use opportunities while we can and strike at the rangers."

"Why wait for opportunities when we can make opportunities?" Dagger said. "Hiccup is nothing without his dragon and I know just the bait to lure him out." He walked away with a dastardly idea. He headed down to the prison cells where all the prisoners were. Dagger headed down to the cells that had Hiccup's friends. "Look at what we have here."

"What do you want freak?" Astrid said.

"Hurtful after we knew each other for so long." Dagger said and Astrid recognized that voice.

"Dagger? Is that you?" Astrid asked.

"You got that right." Dagger said as he opened the door and grabbed Astrid and dragged her out and shut the cell. "You're coming with me. Hiccup is sure to come to save his girlfriend."

…

Rangers

"Trouble!" Nebulon said as they all were alerted of danger happening. He pulled out an image and it showed Dagger was climbing up a mountain.

"Dagger? What is he doing?" Hiccup said.

"Wait, he's got someone." Atem said. Nebulon adjusted the screen and it revealed that he had Astrid.

"Astrid!" Hiccup said.

"That's your girlfriend." Davis said.

"It's obviously a trap." Ichigo said.

"I don't care. I've got to save her." Hiccup said. He wasn't going to argue about this as he took his diamond and ran out to save her.

…

Dagger

"Put me down." Astrid said as she tried to break free, but Dagger was much stronger. Hiccup was able to catch up to them as he morphed into the black ranger.

"Dagger!" Hiccup called out.

"Right on time. This is the time that you will fall." Dagger said as he looked down.

"This is between you and me. Put Astrid down." Hiccup said.

"You've got it!" Dagger said as he tossed Astrid off him.

"Astrid!" Hiccup said as he raced to catch her. He did a power jump and was able to catch her with them landing gently on the ground. "Astrid, are you alright?"

"Hiccup, is that really you in there?" Hiccup said.

"It's me." Hiccup said as he was glad that she was safe. That was when the other rangers arrived to help him.

"Astrid, how is she?" Sakura asked.

"She's alright." Hiccup said. That was when Dagger jumped down to face the rangers.

"Soon, none of you will be." Dagger said.

"You're insane for using Astrid just to get to me." Hiccup said.

"What are you going to do about it? You're helpless like always." Dagger said.

"That's it. Guys leave him to me." Hiccup said as he pulled out his axe and went to attack. Dagger pulled out his own axe. He swung it at Hiccup, but Hiccup jumped over it. Both of them had their axes clash against each other, but Hiccup jumped and kicked him back. Hiccup swung his axe down and had Dagger rolled against the ground.

"Nice swing." Astrid said.

"I have to end this, but how? Dagger might be insane, but he's still human." Hiccup said.

"I already found the answer." Nebulon said on the communication link. "Hiccup, if you destroy the collar around his neck, it will separate the human and the monster."

"Got it." Hiccup said.

"I'm about to slice you to pieces." Dagger said. "Insanity Slasher!" He unleashed a dark slash from his axe, but Hiccup jumped up and passed the explosion.

"Time you get real." Hiccup said. He slashed on dagger and destroyed the collar. It caused the human half and the monster half to be separated in two different bodies.

"There's no way." Dagger said. He couldn't believe the Hiccup he knew would be so powerful.

….

Skullatin's Ship

"Whose idea was it to send in that moron?" Skullatin said with all the other enemies watching and learning not to make the same mistakes he is making. "Fire the Enlarger and hope it doesn't make him a better moron."

…

The Battle

The Enlarger was fired through and hit the monster half of Dagger growing as a giant.

"Whoa! I didn't think something like that would happen." Dagger said. The giant just stomped around and blasted everything with lasers from his eyes.

"What's he doing?" Ichigo said.

"Without Dagger's guiding intuition, he's relying on instinct." Atem said.

"Astrid and Dagger, you better take cover somewhere." Hiccup said as the rangers gathered together.

"Summon Dimension Battleship!" All of them called on the ship and had it transform. "Ultra-Dimension Megazord!" Dagger Monster saw the Megazord and went on a rampage. It pulled out its axe and started slashing against it.

"He's still so strong." Korra said.

"We can take him." Hiccup said. The Megazord pulled back its sword and slashed against Dagger Monster. The monster kept fighting as it fired lasers from its eyes and blasted the Megazord.

"I've had enough. Let's put an end to this." Ash said.

"Galaxy Sword: Final Ultra Slash!" They powered up their weapon and slashed down on the monster and it was destroyed.

"Amazing!" Astrid said.

"That is pretty cool." Dagger said. The next thing anyone knew both of them were being clutched by some sort of power and they couldn't move because it was Cyrus and his new powers.

"You two are coming back with me." Cyrus said. "Dagger, I hope you like dungeon rats." He teleported away with the both of them and the rangers didn't even had the chance to stop him.

…..

Rangers' Base

The ranger's headed back to their base. Now that they had an idea of what they are going against and they were proud of Hiccup.

"Hiccup, you were awesome out there." Davis said.

"That's right. You should be proud of what you have done today." Runo said.

"Thanks, but I didn't save Astrid. They took her and Dagger." Hiccup said.

"Not to mention that's only one enemy down and he was the brightest." Korra said. "There are still eight other those guys that are just as bad if not worse."

"Perhaps, but you rangers hold the advantage." Starosiv said. "If you've beaten these enemies before, you will beat them again. Stay strong rangers and these foes will fall again."


	23. Princess Trick

"So what happened to Dagger? Why not just make him a monster again?" Zarc said.

"For the same reason Skullatin and Malatis didn't think to revive their old minions." Sensui said. "If they failed once, they are sure to fail again. Right now, Dagger has been thrown into the prison with everyone else."

"We must focus on destroying the rangers." Zaheer said. "If only we could take them out separately, but they will find a way to come together and strike as one."

"You're thinking about this all wrong." Aizen said. "Our goal is to get the dimension diamonds. That is part of the deal we made with Skullatin. We just need to get in their base and steal them from right under them."

"Excellent plan, except there is no way the rangers are going to let us in their base." Zarc said. "I thought you were suppose to be the smart one."

"You just need to use the right bait and I know just who to use on a certain ranger." Aizen said.

…

Rangers' Base

Hiccup was still sulking about what happened to Astrid and Dagger. He had the chance to save Astrid, but Cyrus came and took her away. Ichigo came by and saw he was still upset.

"Are you still upset with what happened to your girlfriend?" Ichigo said. "I get how you feel, but you guys got me back in the head."

"I know, it's just that Astrid is probably the most important person in my life. I care about her just as much as I care for Toothless." Hiccup said.

"I'm not sure I should ask who Toothless is." Ichigo said.

"You must get it. Surely there's someone that you care about more than anyone." Hiccup said and Ichigo's face turned a little red.

"That's not really any of your business." Ichigo said and tried to walk away before Hiccup had the chance to say anything else. Based on his actions, Hiccup found his answer.

"There so is." Hiccup said.

…

Skullatin's Ship

Aizen already converted his plan with Skullatin and Skullatin was taking a liking to how Aizen was thinking.

"I like the fact we could just walk in and steal the dimension diamonds, Aizen." Skullatin said. "What kind of bait were you planning on using?"

"I happen to know someone that cares very deeply for the silver ranger and the silver ranger can't resist himself from helping any of his friends." Aizen said. "However, with this person, he will do anything and even more."

"You want to use another one of my prisoners? The last couple plans didn't go so well when it involved them." Skullatin said.

"But that's the beauty of this plan." Aizen said. "My power is able to create nearly perfect illusions. Normally, the rangers would be immune to this since they haven't met any requirements. It will be different since my powers are different."

"You've captured my interest." Skullatin said. "From what I've heard about you Aizen, I actually hold high respect for you. So who is this person you're talking about?" Aizen grinned as he had just the perfect person in mind. He was surrounded by a purple light and turned into Ichigo's friend, Orihime Inoue.

"Meet Orihime Inoue." Aizen said. He even had her voice. "She holds a great admire for the silver ranger. Ichigo Kurosaki won't admit it, probably isn't aware of it himself, but he cares deeply for her. He won't know the difference."

…..

Rangers' Base

"Rangers, you better get in here." Nebulon called out and all the rangers gathered together.

"Is there a problem?" Sakura said.

"I've detected another strange energy signature. I think it might be one of those old enemies, but I have no way of knowing for sure." Nebulon said.

"We better check it out." Ash said and all the others agreed as they stepped through the portal to investigate the mysterious energy.

…..

A City

The mysterious energy was coming from a city in another random dimension. All the rangers arrived, but they didn't see the signs of an attack or anything.

"This is where Nebulon detected the energy, but I don't see anything." Runo said.

"That's what worries me. Everyone, keep your eyes out open for anything suspicious." Ash said. All of them looked out for anything, but were unaware that Aizen disguised as Orihime has already showed up.

"Now, let the show begin." Orihime said. He made it look like she was weak and exhausted and limped towards the rangers. "Ichigo." He said with a weak voice. Ichigo heard his name and turned straight to him.

"Orihime!" Ichigo said. All the other rangers noticed her when he called out to her. Aizen made it look like he was about to collapse, but Ichigo caught him. "Orihime, is that really you?"

"Isn't that one of his friends?" Korra said.

"It is. I remember seeing her in Ichigo's dimension. She must have escaped somehow." Yusuke said.

"Orihime, are you alright?" Ichigo said.

"Ichigo…I…" Orihime struggled to talk and made it look like he fainted in Ichigo's arms.

"She doesn't look like she's doing too good." Davis said.

"Let's get her back to the base before Skullatin shows up to take her away again." Ichigo said. "Sakura, you can treat her back there, right? Orihime prefers to use her healing powers on others than herself." Ichigo said.

"Sure thing." Sakura said. They helped Ichigo get her through the portal and none of them were aware that they were actually letting the enemy in.

…

Rangers' Base

They got a place for Orihime to rest and Sakura was using her medical knowledge to heal any injuries there might have been.

"Remind me why you brought this girl here?" Nebulon said. "I get that she is hurt, but no civilians are suppose to be in this base."

"What other choice did we have?" Runo said. "She's a friend of Ichigo, Skullatin might have came after her, and she might in a lot of pain."

"Sakura, how is she?" Atem said.

"There doesn't seem to be any serious injuries." Sakura said. "I say she passed out just from being fatigue. She should wake up soon." While everyone was worried about her condition, Davis and Yusuke were having a private conversation.

"I've just got to say that Ichigo's friend is so hot." Davis whispered.

"I know. Do you think he can hook us up?" Yusuke whispered back. Ichigo waited for Orihime to wake up. He didn't wait long as the eyes opened up and seemed to be feeling better.

"Orihime, you're awake!" Ichigo said. With Aizen disguised as Orihime, he made it look like he was confused and had no idea what this place was until he spotted Ichigo.

"Ichigo? Ichigo!" Orihime said as he got right up and embraced Ichigo making it look like Orihime was so happy to see him. "I'm so glad to see you again." Ichigo felt a little embarrassed with Davis and Yusuke oohing and Hiccup chuckling a little. Ichigo was silently telling them to shut up.

"She must be feeling better." Ash said. Ichiigo pulled her off so they could talk.

"I'm glad to see you're alright, Orihime. You really should take it easy." Ichigo said. "You look like you've been through a lot."

"Right." Orihime said with a nervous chuckle. "I'm sorry. Being trapped on that ship was torture. I was lucky to get out of there when I did."

"How did you escape?" Ash said.

"And did anyone else managed to break free?" Atem said. Aizen kept the façade going and tried to make it look like she was about to cry.

"I'm sorry." Orihime said. "I tried to save as many people as I could, but they insisted I get out while I could. They took precautions so that Rukia and the rest of us couldn't use our powers and neither could any of those other people. I…." Aizen made it seem like he couldn't bring himself to say anymore. Ichigo placed his hand on his shoulder since he thought he was comforting Orihime.

"It's alright. I'm just glad you got out." Ichigo said.

"You should be. It's nice to see a comrade isn't hurt." Starosiv said as he stepped forward to introduce myself. "Greetings, young lady. I am the star sage, Starosiv. I must apologize for what has happened to you and your friends. I sent the silver dimension diamond to your world and that's what caused Skullatin to attack it."

"Silver dimension diamond?" Orihime questioned.

"Have a look." Ash said as he showed the nine dimension diamonds that were placed in the wall. "Each of these diamonds hold unbelievable power and what made us power rangers."

"Skullatin wants all nine so he can rule over all dimensions as an evil dictator." Davis said.

"That's horrible." Orihime said.

"Don't worry about it. You're safe now." Ichigo said. "Since Orihime is safe, let's see what we're going to do about her. Skullatin might come back for her since he doesn't like to lose his prisoners." All of them agreed and left and leaving Aizen glad that his plan was working.

"Soon they will be mine." Orihime whispered. Aizen wait until the close was cleared. He snuck into the room that held all the dimensions diamonds and still looked like Orihime. "Fooling rangers is easier than soul reapers." He was about to grab one of them, but then he heard something and fell through the floor.

….

Aizen

Aizen came through the portal and ended up in the city where the rangers found him. He rolled on the ground when he flew out of the portal and was confused on how this happened.

"What's going on?" Orihime said.

"Nice try. You almost had us there." Aizen looked up and saw Ichigo and he did not look happy.

"Ichigo?" Orihime questioned.

"How about you cut the act…Aizen? Don't even bother lying because I know that's you." Ichigo said. Aizen saw no point in keeping his disguise and turned back into his monster form.

"How did you figure it out?" Aizen said.

"You had me for a while. You even changed your energy around." Ichigo said. "However, you didn't take into account of how we would know of your arrival. Nebulon detected energy of your monster form. The energy signatures were a match from the first time. So as a safety precaution, I set up a generator for the portal and brought you here."

"I'm impressed. You gotten smarter since the last time we met." Aizen said. "But what if it wasn't a trick and that really was Orihime?"

"Which is why I had the other rangers hideaway to make certain of it." Ichigo said. "That's what we were really talking about. I've had just about enough of you Aizen. You lie and manipulate others and it ends now."

"I like to see you try and stop me." Aizen said. "I can see right through you. You didn't want to believe it was a fake and you wanted it to be the real Orihime."

"Quit talking." Ichigo said as he held up his dimension diamond. "Energize!" He morphed and wanted nothing more than to get rid of Aizen. "Let's end this once and for all."

"As you wish." Aizen said as he held up his sword. Ichigo was the first to attack and the two of them clashed their swords together. Ichigo swung down, but Aizen vanished and appeared behind him.

"Not this time." Ichigo said as he blocked it.

"Impressive, but can you handle this?" Aizen said and unleashed a bright light and it was like Ichigo was in an aurora. Ichigo was on the lookout for Aizen, but he couldn't see him and was getting slashed all around his body until he was knocked down and the lights cleared up. "Had enough already?"

"Aizen, I swear that I will destroy you." Ichigo said. That was when the other rangers arrived to help him out.

"Looks like you were right, Ichigo." Davis said.

"That was low, Aizen. I can't believe you disguise as Ichigo's closest friend like that." Ash said.

"Try as you might, you can't stop me." Aizen said. "Enlarger!" The Enlarger was fired at his command and he became a giant.

"Oh man. We need to destroy the collar, but how when he's like that?" Hiccup said.

"We destroy him entirely." Ichigo said. "Aizen isn't technically human. He's a spiritual being. On top of that, he's too dangerous to be kept alive. All he does is destroy without any remorse."

"Ichigo, are you sure?" Sakura said.

"Trust me. If you knew him like I know him, you would do it without a second thought." Ichigo said. "We're going to do just that. Summon Dimension Battleship!" Ichigo called upon the battleship with all the rangers jumping in.

"Activate Ultra-Dimension Megazord!" All of them commanded as the ship transformed into the Megazord.

"Do you really think something like that can stop me?" Aizen said.

"Be careful. Aizen is a master with illusions." Ichigo said. Aizen used his powers as he vanished.

"Where did he go?" Runo said. Then they all felt the Megazord was being attacked from all around and no one could see where Aizen was attacking. One powerful blast knocked the Megazord off its feet with Aizen reappearing.

"Is that it?" Aizen said.

"I've already had enough of this guy." Davis said as they got back up. They tried swinging the galaxy sword, but Azien kept disappearing and reappearing.

"This is getting us nowhere. We can't just keep attacking." Atem said. "We need to figure out how to beat those illusions."

"If you rangers are having trouble now, what will you do about this?" Aizen said as he made multiple copies of himself.

"What do we do now?" Korra said.

"Wait a second, illusions can't cast shadows." Yusuke said. "What if we tried shining a little light?"

"That's a brilliant idea, but let's make it as bright as we can." Ichigo said. They got the Megazord to hold up the sword up and poured all the power into it so the light can shine so brightly. Aizen couldn't handle it as the light was starting to blind him and only one cast a shadow and he couldn't hold the illusion.

"There he is!" Ash said.

"Time to end this." Ichigo said.

"Galaxy Sword: Final Ultra Slash!" The Megazord took advantage of this opportunity and slashed down on Aizen.

"This is impossible!" Aizen said before he collapsed and was caught in an explosion.

"Good riddance." Ichigo said. The rangers were happy over their victory with them leaving their Megazord, but Ichigo was the one sulking this time.

"What's the matter? You should be happy a great enemy of yours is gone." Hiccup said.

"I know. What nearly cost the Soul Society's lives was done by nine rangers." Ichigo said. "Aizen was right. I wanted to believe that was the real Orihime."

"I see. Don't give up hope." Hiccup said as his way of helping Ichigo like Ichigo did earlier.

"You're right. We'll save them all." Ichigo said.


	24. Always a Loser

"First, Dagger went against me and now Aizen has been destroyed." Skullatin said. So far, having the rangers fight enemies they fought before wasn't working out so well for him. "Malatis, you said that reviving the enemies that the rangers have fought before would help us."

"The rangers just keep proving to be more of a challenge than I anticipated." Malatis said.

"What made you think they would help us? They failed before and it's obvious they are failing again." Battina said.

"They hold greater power than they ever have before. I checked and each one almost succeeded in destroying the rangers before they were rangers." Malatis said. "They just need to push harder."

"They better or they are going to wish each of them were back where they belonged." Skullatin warned. Cyrus kept himself hidden and heard every word. He went back to the other remaining enemies of the rangers.

"So what's the word now that Aizen and Dagger are no more?" Sensui said.

"He isn't becoming pleased with our progress." Cyrus said.

"Who cares what he even wants." Zarc said.

"I agree." Naga said. "We hold far more power than that fool. He should be the one bowing to us."

"Our true problem lies with the rangers." Pain said.

"The rangers? They are of no challenge." MaloMyotismon said. "I happen to know the blue one very well. Aizen and Dagger had the right idea, but instead of a person to use against the rangers, we make them their own worst enemy."

"Where are you going with this?" Sensui asked.

"Just leave everything to me. The rangers will be out of the way and one of them will second guess that they ever want to be a ranger." MaloMyotismon claimed.

…

MaloMyotismon

MaloMyotismon took a squadron of vilicons and started to attack, not any random dimension, but the dimension where Davis belonged in. He enjoyed seeing people and digimon running for their lives. He was even gladder that five of the rangers showed up.

"Rangers, how nice of you to join me." MaloMyotismon said.

"Not you again. Haven't you learned your lesson yet?" Davis said.

"You should know by now that I will always come back, stronger than ever." MaloMyotismon said.

"Davis, this is the same guy you fought before you were a ranger, right?" Sakura said.

"You must know of any weaknesses of anything that can help us?" Hiccup said.

"Sorry guys. Nothing specific." Davis said.

"Where are the other four rangers?" MaloMyotismon said.

"Don't worry about it. You'll be finished long before they show up." Ash claimed and all the rangers attacked.

"I'll get MaloMyotismon." Davis said. He jumped over all the others and went straight for MaloMyotismon. "This time, you're finished."

"Think again." MaloMyotismon said. He had his tail stretched out and tried to strike Davis with it, but Davis moved out of the way.

"You're not getting me with that again." Davis said as he pulled out his crossbow. He fired away with it, but none of his attacks were even hurting MaloMyotismon.

"Is that the best you can do? I'm not surprised since it is you." MaloMyotismon taunted.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Davis said.

"Remember when we fought before, in the dream world?" MaloMyotismon said. "I might not have been able to put you under my spell, but I still saw into your mind. I know what everyone thinks about you and deep down you feel that it's true."

"You don't know anything about me." Davis said as he went to attack. He tried kicking and a few jabs, but MaloMyotismon's body was like metal. MaloMyotismon swung around and hit him with his tail. He grabbed on to Davis and lifted him to his face.

"You know it's true. You know everyone thinks you're worthless." MaloMyotismon said.

"Shut up." Davis said.

"Can't handle the truth?" MaloMyotismon said. "You know that you'll never be good enough. You try to make everyone see you as something special, but you know what they think of you." Davis tried to block him out, but he couldn't hide from the truth. That's why Davis has done some of the stuff he's done. He wanted to prove them wrong. Ash kept fighting until he saw Davis needed help.

"Davis, I'm coming!" Ash said as he jumped up to help him.

"I don't think so. Crimson Mist!" MaloMyotismon shot out a crimson mist and blasted Ash. He was getting burned and knocked out of the air.

"Ash!" Davis called out and MaloMyotismon tossed him right next to Ash. The other rangers finished off the vilicons and went to help them.

"Are you two alright?" Runo said.

"Barely." Davis said.

"Think about what I said, Davis." MaloMyotismon said. "You know that everything everyone ever said about is the truth." He disappeared in black smoke. The rangers demorphed and Davis took what MaloMyotismon said hard.

"Davis, what is he talking about?" Hiccup said.

"Just forget it. It's not important." Davis said and he walked away. None of them had a clue as to what was going on with Davis.

…

Rangers' Base

The five rangers gathered with the other four rangers back at the base. All of them were trying to figure out what to do about MaloMyotismon, but Davis stayed off to the side.

"Sorry we didn't help. It was Yusuke's bright idea to jam out to rock music." Ichigo said.

"It was a new release of one of the greatest bands." Yusuke said.

"Forget about that. We've got to figure out what to do about MaloMyotismon." Sakura said.

"Davis, what are you doing over there? This guy was an enemy from your dimension." Runo said. "You must want to take part in bringing him down. Is there something bothering you?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Davis said.

"The rest of you figure out how to fight this enemy. I will speak with Davis." Starosiv said. All of them let him do that and thought it was best to give them some privacy. Starosiv went over to Davis, but Davis didn't even turn to look at him.

"I said 'I don't want to talk about it.'" Davis said.

"Davis, you know if there's a problem you're having, you can speak with the rest of us." Starosiv said. "We can't help you if you don't speak to us." Davis knew there was no chance that he was going to get out of this until he talked to him and the others.

"MaloMyotismon knows what people think of me." Davis said. "People back in my world thought I was a failure, nothing, a loser. I've spent most of my life with most people calling me those names."

"You shouldn't let words bother you. Those who called you that don't know the real you." Starosiv said.

"I know. Sticks and stones may break my bones, but names will never hurt me." Davis said. "I know that saying, but it doesn't really help. I know you're going to tell me I shouldn't care what people think of me, but I went through my whole life with those names. I just want it all to go away." Davis got up and just walked out as he took his dimension diamond and left.

…

Davis

Davis went back to his dimension to try and clear his head. He came across his old school and stared at the soccer field. He remembered that when he was a kid, he was shoved down by another player and no one helped him. Every time he had the ball, some jerk from the team just stole it from him probably because he thought Davis couldn't handle it. All those painful memories were coming back.

"Having a trip down memory lane?" Davis turned around and met up with MaloMyotismon again.

"What do you want now?" Davis said.

"I only came to have you open your eyes." MaloMyotismon said. "It's a mystery how you of all people was able to lead people out of the darkness." Davis held up his arms to morph. "Why waste both of our times? You know you'll never be good enough for anything." Davis was actually listening to what he was saying with his guard dropping. "Now I've got you!" Moths on his shoulders opened up and Davis was caught in some sort of light.

…

Rangers' Base

The other rangers tried to figure out how to beat MaloMyotismon, but they were concerned for Davis as well.

"What do you think is going on with him?" Ash said.

"I don't know, but it must be personal if Davis is refusing to talk about it." Atem said.

"We probably shouldn't push him if he doesn't want to tell us." Korra said.

"Guys!" Nebulon said as he came running in the room in a panic. "Davis seems to have vanished."

"Vanished?" Hiccup questioned.

"I can't find a trace of him anywhere." Nebulon said.

"That can't be good. Let's find him." Ash said.

…..

Hiccup and Runo

The rangers started by returning to his dimension. They all decided to split up in teams of two to try and cover more ground. Hiccup and Runo checked out one area, but they couldn't find him anywhere.

"Davis, where are you?!" Hiccup called out.

"If this is your idea of a joke, it's not funny." Runo said.

"How can you make something like completely vanishing a joke?" Hiccup said.

"Looking for something or someone?" Both of them turned around and saw MaloMyotismon come out from the shadows.

"What do you want?" Runo said.

"Are you responsible for Davis disappearing?" Hiccup questioned.

"You're about to join him." MaloMyotismon said as the mouths on him opened up and the same light came out and got the both of them as well.

….

Ash and Sakura

Ash and Sakura decided to check out the park. They ran over to a bridge and looked over out in the middle from there, but they didn't see a thing.

"He's got to be somewhere." Ash said.

"Maybe he went in different dimension." Sakura said. "Then again, we would still know what location he's in. This was the last dimension he was in before we lost him."

"I'm afraid you won't be finding him anywhere around. Neither with the others." Both of them looked down the road and MaloMyotismon found them as well.

"Not you again." Ash said.

"What did you mean by what you said? What happened to our friends?" Sakura said.

"See for yourselves." MaloMyotismon said and did the same thing as he captured the both of them.

…

The Rangers

Korra, Yusuke, Ichigo, and Atem regrouped in a part of the city. It didn't look like they found anything either.

"Any luck?" Korra said.

"I'm afraid not." Atem said.

"What could have happened? Where did he go?" Yusuke said.

"I'm afraid it gets worse. I could feel the presence of each of you while we were separated, but Ash and the others have disappeared as well. I don't sense them anywhere." Ichigo said.

"Very good, soul reaper." MaloMyotismon walked right out the shadows to face the four of them.

"I take it you're MaloMyotismon." Korra said.

"That would be correct. So nice to meet you in person." MaloMyotismon said. "If you're looking for your friends, they are all right here." He showed all five of them were in the shadows and it looks like they were growing weak.

"He's merged them with the shadows!" Atem said.

"Let them go right now." Korra demanded.

"If you want to save them, you'll have to get through me and I intend to make sure I have all of you." MaloMyotismon said.

"You asked for it. It's morphing time!" Yusuke said. "Dimension diamonds! Ready?"

"Ready! Energize!" All four of them said as they morphed into their ranger forms.

"I was starting to believe this would be too easy." MaloMyotismon said as the five of them began their fight. Ichigo and Atem tried swinging their weapons, but MaloMyotismon blocked them both and pounded them. Korra tried an aerial attack, but he stepped to the side and slammed his tail against her. Yusuke tried a spin kick, but he grabbed Yusuke and tossed him back.

"Scatter Shuffle!" Atem tried blasting him and all the blasts hit. Korra pulled out her cross and threw it at MaloMyotismon as it flew around and smashed against him.

"Crimson Mist!" He unleashed his mist and blasted the both of them.

"I've got him." Yusuke said as he opened fire with his blasters and blasted him. Ichigo jumped up and slashed against him, but MaloMyotismon wasn't going down as his tail stretched out and slashed against both of them.

"This is getting us nowhere. We need to figure out how to free everyone." Korra said.

"We've got to figure out how he put them there in the first place." Yusuke said.

"I'm way ahead of you." Nebulon said on the communication.

"How does he do that?" Ichigo said.

"The power lies on those faces he has for shoulders. If you can blast the inside of their mouths that should free them." Nebulon said.

"He might be weird with him popping up like that, but he is helpful." Korra said.

"If you guys can hold him down and get them opened just a little, I'll get a blast in." Yusuke said.

"Time to finish you off. Crimson Mist!" MaloMyotismon said as he unleashed the mist and thought he got all four of them. When the mist cleared, all the rangers were gone. "Where did they go?" He got his answer when Atem and Ichigo grabbed him and tried to pry those mouths open.

"Yusuke, now!" Ichigo said. Yusuke pulled out his blasters and fired away. He was able to get a couple in and blast the inside. It worked just like Nebulon said as the other rangers got free. Ichigo and Atem let go and all the rangers regrouped.

"Are all of you alright?" Korra said.

"I think so." Ash said.

"I think I'll be sleeping with the lights on." Runo said.

"Pretty good rangers, but not good enough." MaloMyotismon said. "You're all failures like Davis is."

"Failure? Davis isn't a failure." Hiccup said.

"That's right. He's done a lot of good for the team." Sakura said.

"Who cares? No one here in his own world does." MaloMyotismon said.

"You're wrong. Davis has us and we care because we're his friends." Sakura said.

"Please. Once a loser, always a loser." MaloMyotismon said.

"We'll see about that. Davis, show him he's wrong. We'll be right behind you." Ash said.

"You really think I can take him?" Davis said.

"I know." Ash said. Davis looked around and saw all his friends were with him and all the misery he felt was gone.

"It's morphing time!" Davis said as he and all the other rangers held up their arms and diamonds.

"Energize!" All five of them morphed and were ready to stand by Davis when he needed it. Davis charged right in. MaloMyotismon swung his claw, but Davis jumped up and kicked him in the head. MaloMyotismon tried to strike with his tail, but Davis flipped back from it. He jumped off a wall and held out his legs as he did multiple kicks.

"Is that all you got?" MaloMyotismon said.

"Not even close." Davis said as he pulled out his crossbow. MaloMyotismon swung his arms, but Davis moved past them and was able to blast him close range. "Let's end this." He moved back with the others.

"Dimension Cannon!" All of them said and called on the cannon. "Fire!" They fired the cannon and MaloMyotismon took the attack fool force.

"This can't be. I can't be destroyed again!" MaloMyotismon called out before he got caught in an explosion.

…

Skullatin's Ship

"You're not going to use the Enlarger?" Cyrus asked as they all watched.

"I don't give that to those who went behind my back and planned in secret." Skullatin said. "From now on, you check in with me." That drifted the partnership further apart as Cyrus felt more like a servant and he didn't like it.

…..

Rangers' Base

"How do you feel, Davis?" Ash asked as they were just told everything on what Davis has been going through.

"You know none of us think those things that MaloMyotismon said about you, right?" Sakura said.

"I know." Davis said. "I was just reliving some old memories that I wanted to forget. Now, I've got you guys and I don't care what anyone thinks anymore. You guys know the real me and care and that's all I could want." That shows what Davis always wanted. A person is always a loser, when they keep thinking they are one and that's not what Davis thinks about himself anymore.


	25. Taking of the Light

Runo decided to take a small break from fighting monsters and Skullatin's forces for the dimension diamonds. She decided to pay a visit to her world and admire all the people and bakugan fought together and got along peacefully again.

"Nice try, loser." She looked over and saw someone lost a battle. A boy that seemed to be just a few years younger than her and he lost to this punk. "You think you'll ever beat me? You're nothing." The punk left and the boy was left alone. Runo went to see if he or the bakugan was hurt.

"Hey, are you alright?" Runo asked.

"Mind your own business. Leave me alone." The boy said and just left with him still being down in the dumps. Runo saw that he uses Haos bakugan like she did and couldn't help feel sorry for him.

…

Naga

Naga was in his own room of the ship. He had his hands against a crystal that shine so brightly until he absorbed the power from it and right into him.

"What's going on in here?" Malatis said as he entered the room.

"Nothing. I was just working on my powers." Naga said. "I'm going to face off against one of the rangers. They won't have any power when I'm done with them."

…..

The Girls

Sakura and Korra decided to join Runo on her break. Right now, the three of them are just taking a nice stroll through the woods. While they were walking, Runo was telling them what she saw.

"The guy was a total jerk and the person he beat didn't even try to talk to me." Runo said.

"Sounds like he took that beating pretty hard." Sakura said.

"I wish we could help, but we don't know anything about these battles you have in your world." Korra said.

"It's alright. I don't even know their names." Runo said. "I just felt a little bad for the guy because he battles with the same attribute I use to. Hey, I'll race you two to the top of the mountain." Runo tried to change the mood and started running straight up.

"Not a problem." Korra said as she had a rock rise from under her feet, but Sakura used her monstrous strength to crush it.

"I don't think so. You better win fair and square." Sakura said as she started to run up.

"Wait up. You two got a head start." Korra said as she tried to go after the both of them. Runo was able to pull out ahead of them since she knew the area so well and was able to make it to the top.

"I win!" Runo cheered.

"Yes and here is your prize." She turned around only to be knocked down by Naga.

"Naga? What do you want?" Runo said. Naga placed his hand right on her chest.

"Give me your light." Naga said. Runo was in great pain as Naga used his energy and Runo felt something flow right out of her and into the orb on Naga's chest. Then, all of a sudden, she felt weak and didn't had the strength to get back up.

"What did you do to me?" Runo said.

"What I'm about to do right now is finish you off." Naga said as he was prepared to deal the final strike, but blasts of fire shot him in the back. That's because Korra and Sakura managed to catch up and Sakura dragged Runo out of the way.

"What did you just do to Runo?" Korra said.

"I don't need to answer myself to you. I've already got what I came for." Naga said and had a plasma ball form around him to vanish.

"Runo, are you alright?" Sakura said.

"I don't know. I feel so weak." Runo said.

"We better get her back to the base." Korra suggested and that sounded like a good idea.

…

Rangers' Base

The girls returned to the base and told the boys about Runo. Sakura tried to heal her, but nothing she was trying was helping her.

"It's no use. Runo doesn't have any physical injuries, but I don't know what's wrong." Sakura said.

"I feel the power Runo had is gone." Starosiv said.

"What power?" Ash said.

"The power of light." Starosiv answered.

"Power of light? Does that mean that Runo is going to turn evil?" Davis said.

"No." Starosiv said. "Runo held a bond of a different kind of light power. Runo, have you ever came in contact with an object that might held the powers of that element?"

"My bakugan." Runo said. "Back when I brawled with them, mine held the attribute of light in them."

"You're strong connection to that must have formed some sort of power inside you and gave your spirit great strength." Starosiv said. "It would seem that Naga stole it and I fear the same might be said for the rest of you if he returns."

"So what do I do?" Runo said.

"Your strength has diminished almost completely." Starosiv said. "Without that power, I'm afraid you might not even be able to morph. You must sit tight until we can figure out how to return it." That wasn't good. A ranger who can't morph when the fight isn't over is like their pride as one was greatly damaged.

"It will be okay, Runo. We'll figure this out." Yusuke said.

"I know, but right now, I need to get out of here." Runo said. She just got up and left because she was feeling just that: her pride damaged.

…

Skullatin's Ship

"It is just as I said. The light power the yellow ranger once had is now mine." Naga reported to Skullatin.

"Are you certain that will get her out of the way?" Skullatin said.

"I am." Naga said. "The light represents her power, her strength. The other rangers must have ones for themselves as well or else they might not be rangers. Once I get the remaining rangers, stealing their dimension diamonds will not be a challenge."

"I hope your right for your own sake." Skullatin said as he got up from his chair and left the bridge.

"Just you wait, fool." Naga said. "Once I get the power of the other rangers, I'll take my rightful place as leader of this ship."

….

Runo

Runo felt so weak and powerless now that the light power she had inside of her. She knew she had to get it back, but with how she feels now, she wasn't sure how she was going to do that. She kept walking down the street of her own dimension when she saw the same boy she met earlier sitting on a bench and saw he still seemed upset. She thought she try to get her mind off things and go talk to him.

"Hi." Runo said to get his attention.

"You're that girl I met earlier." The boy said.

"My name is Runo. What's yours?"

"It's Johnson."

"I saw you lost a battle to some punk and you looked really upset about it." Runo said.

"That was Eric. He's always been such a jerk to me." Johnson said. "He always forces me to battle because he wants to remind me that I'm nothing, that I don't matter."

"I knew he was a jerk, but that's not what battling should be about." Runo said.

"I don't know. Maybe he's right. I'm not really the best battler out there." Johnson said. Runo felt sorry for him and just felt she should try to help him.

"You shouldn't listen to what he said." Runo said. "He's just trying to psyche you out. I get that you're upset, but you shouldn't just give in to what he's telling you."

"Why are you trying to cheer me up? I don't even know you." Johnson said.

"True, but I saw you use Haos Bakugan." Runo said. "I use to use the same attribute. Battlers like us should stick together. Tell me, have you ever heard of the Power Rangers?"

"Who hasn't?" Johnson said.

"I can see that you hold a great power of light in you and as long as you keep believing in yourself, you can't give up, run away, or let yourself be pushed around, it will grow stronger just like you." Runo said.

"You really think I have a power like that?" Johnson said.

"Absolutely. Just like the yellow ranger." Runo said. Johnson appreciate what Runo was trying to do and his spirit was rising back up.

"Thanks Runo." Johnson said as he got back on his feet and moved on. Runo gave him some good advice and maybe she should follow it. She might not have her full strength, but Runo wasn't going to quit. If Naga or any of the enemies show up, she's going to fight.

…..

Johnson

Johnson was walking down the street with his new found confidence until he noticed the bully, Eric, start to follow him. He was so not in the mood for him, especially since just started to feel better.

"What's up, Johnson?" Eric said.

"Eric, I'm not in the mood." Johnson said.

"What? I just want a friendly battle." Eric said.

"Leave me alone." Johnson said, but Eric pulled out in front to stop him from walking.

"Are you actually growing a backbone to me?" Eric said. "You're nothing. Just admit it." Johnson wasn't going to give in that easily, but he saw trouble.

"Watch out!" Johnson said as he pushed Eric out of the way from a dark blast. That explosion was heard around the area and Runo was in the area. Johnson and Eric got back up and saw Naga.

"Scram you weaklings. I'm here for the rangers." Naga said.

"We're right here." Ichigo and Atem jumped out of nowhere and slashed at him. Eric and Johnson took cover. All the rangers gathered together, but Johnson noticed the yellow ranger wasn't there.

"Where's yellow?" Johnson asked.

"Remember, we can't let him steal our light or we'll be powerless too." Hiccup said.

"Everyone keep your distance from him." Ash said.

"You're going to need more than distance." Naga said as he fired dark blasts at them, but they all moved out of the way. Runo came and saw the fight going on.

"Are you guys alright?" Runo asked.

"We're fine. Runo, you need to get out of here." Ichigo said.

"No, I'm not going to leave you guys. I can still fight." Runo said.

"Watch out." Sakura said. Naga was about to fire another blast, but Sakura got Runo out of the way and got her behind cover.

"We can handle this. Don't worry about us." Sakura said as she ran back to the fight. Ash pulled out his sword and swung it at him, but Naga blocked it and slashed his claw against him. Yusuke and Davis fired at him, but Naga jumped up and started to fly. He shot his own blasts at the two of them and knocked them down.

"I got him!" Korra said as he jumped up, but Naga grabbed her arm and tossed her to the ground. Naga landed down and faced all of them grouped together.

"Try this. Negative Plasma Force!" Naga fired a powerful beam from the orb on his chest and blasted all of them with such power. Runo couldn't sit by and watch this anymore. She had to morph.

"Energize!" Runo tried to morph, but nothing was happening. "Come on! My friends need me. Energize!" She looked back and saw her friends were in real trouble as Naga walked closer to them.

"Time you rangers met your end." Naga said.

"No." Runo said as she thought about her own advice. "I won't give up. I won't run. I won't be pushed around." She searched deep down and found the strength with in. "Energize!" She brought out that power and was able to morph.

"Farewell." Naga said as he was about to finish the rest of them off.

"I don't think so." Runo said as she jumped out of her hiding spot and kicked him back. Johnson was glad to see her.

"Runo, you morphed!" Davis said.

"I'm not at one-hundred percent, but it's good enough." Runo said. "Hold him off while the five of us power up the cannon."

"You got it." Ichigo said as the other four fought Naga and the original five got ready.

"Let's do it." Ash said.

"Dimension Cannon!" The five of them took their position and formed the cannon, but it's not powering up.

"What's wrong?" Davis said.

"It's not charging." Hiccup said.

"It's me. I don't have the power of light to help me charge it." Runo said. Johnson heard her and remembered what Runo told him. He came out of hiding and went to help them.

"I have the power of light." Johnson said.

"Get out of here, kid." Sakura said.

"No. This might work." Runo said. "Just put your hand on mine." Johnson did just that. He put his hand over Runo's and the cannon was starting to power up.

"It's working!" Ash said. Naga was able to push past the other four rangers, but he noticed the cannon was powering up.

"That can't stop me." Naga said.

"Oh yeah?" Runo said.

"Dimension Cannon! Fire!" They fired the cannon and it had the power to blast Naga and destroyed him.

"Wow! Johnson helped the rangers!" Eric said. The light that Naga stole flew to Runo and entered her body as she was gaining her strength back.

"I feel like myself again." Runo said. The celebration was cut off as the Enlarger was shot out and Naga rose back as a giant. "You better get out of here. We can take it from here." Johnson understood and ran off.

"Dimension Battleship! Ultra-Dimension Megazord!" They all called on the ship and it turned into the Megazord.

"Oh please. That toy isn't enough to beat me." Naga said.

"We'll see about that." Ash said. Naga fired out on the rangers and the blasts were powerful. Naga started to fly and attack from the air and blast them from up there.

"This guy is still so powerful." Sakura said.

"He might be strong, but we're even stronger." Runo said. Naga flew down and tried to strike with his claw, but the rangers grabbed him and slashed down on him and he was pushed back.

"I will not fall again." Naga said.

"Naga, you represent darkness, but we represent light. Darkness will never win against light." Runo said.

"That's a joke. I cannot be defeated for I am the ultimate being." Naga said.

"Galaxy Sword: Final Ultra Strike!" They powered up the Megazord's sword and slashed down on Naga and his power was starting to implode.

"This can't be happening again. I am the ultimate!" Naga said, but he jinxed himself and he was destroyed and another old enemy was defeated for the second time. When the rangers won against Naga, everything was back to normal.

"Come on, Eric. You still want to battle?" Johnson asked.

"Battle? No way I can take on someone as strong as you." Eric said.

"Don't say that. You just can't give up or run away." Johnson said. Runo was watching them and saw he was taking her advice. That's what gives everyone their strength and Runo will keep that lesson to heart.


	26. All in the Cards

Ever since Atem joined the team, he's actually been teaching the other rangers how he play that famous game from his world. Atem and Davis were in the middle of a game right now. Atem took a card from his hand and placed it on the table.

"With that, it's over." Atem said.

"Oh man. This game is so confusing and there are so many rules that are complex and hard to remember." Davis said.

"It will get easier the more you practice." Atem said. "Each card is more special than you might think, Davis, and you have to bring out their full power."

"I don't have a clue as to what you are talking about." Davis said.

"Perhaps it will come to you when the time comes." Atem said.

…

Skullatin's Ship

Zarc was throwing a fit. He was tired of sitting around. He was fed up with waiting around for someone to come up with some sort of plan.

"Why are we just sitting around on this bucket of bolts?" Zarc said to Cyrus. "We should be in some world and bringing chaos and destruction. Everyone should be cowering in fear when they are near us."

"Zarc, you need to have patience." Cyrus said.

"I've run out of patience." Zarc said.

"Well, unless you have a plan to eliminate the rangers, Skullatin will finish you before they do." Cyrus said.

"He doesn't scare me and I have an idea that will help us. I just need to get something from the gold ranger." Zarc said.

…

Rangers' Base

Atem was taking on Ash as well and all the rangers gathered around and they saw that Ash got beaten badly as well.

"Atem, how did you get so good?" Ash said.

"I've had tons of practice and a great understanding of the game." Atem said.

"I don't see why everyone is so interested in this dumb looking card game." Ichigo said.

"It's actually more exciting than you might think." Atem said. "It's thanks to these cards that I saved my world countless times."

"All based on a card game?" Ichigo said.

"Wow. Atem, you must be the only one out of all of us that didn't decide the fate of humanity with brute force." Sakura said.

"What about Runo or Ash?" Atem said.

"They don't count since they use actual creatures." Davis said.

"There is still so much you all have to learn about this game." Atem said.

"Whatever. I think I'll just stick with what I know from my own dimension." Ash said. That was when the alarm started to go off as a sign of danger happening. Nebulon ran into the room and brought up the trouble and showed it was Zarc attacking.

"Zarc!" Atem said.

"Isn't that the monster you fought back in your world?" Hiccup said.

"Talk about two faced. That guy has a second head on his stomach." Yusuke pointed out.

"Let's go!" Ash said as all the rangers gathered their diamonds and ran out the base to fight the danger.

…

Zarc

Zarc attacked a random city in a random dimension and everyone that lived in it were running scared. Those sounds were like music to his ears as he enjoyed watching them all scream and flee in terror.

"I've missed seeing so much destruction." Zarc said.

"Zarc!" Zarc looked up and saw all the rangers flip around in the air until they landed in a perfectly straight line to face him.

"Just who I was waiting for." Zarc said.

"What are you doing here? What are you and those other creeps up to this time?" Ash said.

"Why don't you come and find out. Vilicons!" Zarc called out. Vilicons fell through a portal and decided to attack the rangers. All of them fought them off and Zarc saw this as the right time to put his plan into action. "You're mine!" He had the mouth on his stomach shot out a long blue tongue and it grabbed onto Atem.

"What?" Atem questioned and was tossed out of that fight and landed directly across from Zarc.

"It's just you and me." Zarc said.

"You want me, I'm right here!" Atem said as he went to fight him. Atem spin kicked him, but Zarc blocked it. Zarc tried to ram him, but Atem jumped over him. Zarc opened his second mouth and breathed out fire that Atem got caught in. He tried rolling out of the flames, but Zarc switched to dark blasts from his mouth and blasted him down.

"I expected more of a fight from a great pharaoh." Zarc said.

"All that did was help me get warm up." Atem said.

"Act tough while you can." Zarc said. He shot out that tongue again and lashed Atem with it. "Time you gave me something I've been wanting to have." He thrusted his tongue and was able to have it dive into Atem's suit.

"What are you doing?" Atem said, but he got his answer. The tongue pulled out and it took out the pyramid shaped necklace he wears. "No! The millennium puzzle!" Zarc stole it from him and actually ate it. "What did you just do to the millennium puzzle?"

"I can feel its great power flowing through me." Zarc said. He shot out a gold and dark beam and blasted Atem with such power. The other rangers kept fighting the vilicons, but saw Atem needed help.

"We need to get these guys out of the way. Atem needs our help." Korra said.

"I've got it!" Ichigo said. "Slaying Moon Slash!" Ichigo unleashed his finishing move and destroyed all of the obstacles in their way and race to help Atem.

"Atem, we're coming!" Ash said.

"I don't think so." Zarc said. He turned to them and unleashed a bright light that surrounded the eight of them. They felt their power draining and their bodies changing. All of them condensed and turned into cards.

"No!" Atem shouted.

"That was easier than I thought. Now, for you." Zarc said. Atem got back up and jumped up. He jumped off of Zarc's head and tried to gather all of his friends together.

"This isn't good. Hopefully Starosiv can change all of you back." Atem said. He collected all of them and ran off.

"Where are you going?" Zarc said as he fired away at Atem, but Atem was able to slip through the portal in hopes of turning his friends back to normal.

….

Rangers' Base

Atem brought the cards back and Nebulon was starting to analyze them to figure out how to change the rangers back to normal. Nebulon tried technology and Starosiv tried his magic.

"What do you think? Is there a way to change them back?" Atem said.

"I don't think so." Nebulon said.

"The only way that can free them from this two dimensional prison is the power that was used to seal them inside." Starosiv said.

"That has to be my millennium puzzle, but Zarc swallowed it." Atem said.

"Is it really that powerful?" Nebulon asked.

"And very sentimental. It connected me to Yugi, my dearest friends." Atem said.

"I'm afraid you'll have to face Zarc on your own and retrieve your puzzle." Starosiv said. "It will be a challenge, but the lives of your friends are in your hands."

"I won't let you down. We just need to locate Zarc." Atem said.

"I'm on it." Nebulon said as he got to work on tracking down Zarc.

…

Zarc

"Ha! That ranger ran like a coward." Zarc gloated as he had Atem on the run. Battina arrived to see the progress he's made.

"We saw what happened." Battina said and got his attention.

"Battina? What do you want?" Zarc said.

"Skullatin loves that you turned eight of the rangers into cards, but he's not happy with you not getting any of the dimension diamonds." Battina said. "If that tongue could reach the rangers like that, why didn't you use it to steal the dimension diamonds instead of that necklace thing?"

"My revenge on the pharaoh comes first." Zarc said. "I want him to suffer and his suffering is far from over. Everything will be destroyed by his power. Now, get out of my way." He shoved Battina to the side and got to work.

"How rude." Battina said. Zarc made his way to the top of a tall building.

"Time for the final touches of my plan." Zarc said. He built up power and unleashed it all into the sky and a dark power was starting to form.

…..

Rangers' Base

Nebulon kept on searching for Zarc, but that didn't last long. He picked up on the dark power he was releasing and it led to Zarc's location.

"I found him, but this isn't looking good." Nebulon said. He showed what Zarc was doing.

"Oh no. It looks like he's trying to open a portal for his dark monsters and minions to come through." Atem said. "I have to stop him."

"This must also be the reason he took the millennium puzzle." Starosiv said. "You must be careful, Atem. It's all up to you."

"I'm on it." Atem said. Everything rests on the gold ranger. Failure is not an option.

…..

Zarc

Zarc continued to let the energy flow out of him and it caused the portal to grow bigger.

"That's it. Come to me my minions and destroy everything." Zarc said with nearly opened.

"I don't think so." Atem arrived in time and kicked Zarc back. It caused him to stop releasing the energy and that caused the portal to be closed.

"No! You will pay for meddling." Zarc said.

"Give me back the millennium puzzle." Atem said.

"You'll have to take it." Zarc said.

"Gladly." Atem said as he took out his weapon and went on the attack. He slashed against Zarc, but Zarc stayed strong. Zarc's second mouth opened up and bit down on his weapon. He swung around and tossed Atem off the roof and to the ground. Zarc jumped off and went after him.

"Don't tell me that's all the great pharaoh got." Zarc said.

"I'm not giving up that easily." Atem said. "Scatter Shuffle!" He fired card shaped blasts, but Zarc wasn't stopping there.

"You're powerless without your friends." Zarc said.

"You're wrong. They are still with me. Haven't you learn from when you were beaten the first time?" Atem said. "My friends are always by my side and they come through for me."

"Did you forget that I turned them into cards?" Zarc said. "You're about to become one yourself."

"I don't think so." Atem said as he charged right at him.

"You're done for." Zarc said as he tried to blast him, but Atem kept going. Atem slashed at him left and right.

"Final Slash!" Atem said. He gave a power slash against Zarc and knocked him off his feet, but he wasn't destroyed.

"I'm far from beaten. Enlarger!" Zarc said. The Enlarger was fired and Zarc grew into the giant he once was.

"Summon zord!" Atem called on his zord and his arrived. He jumped right in and got into action. "Dark Magician Megazord, online!" The pyramid opened up and his Megazord was released.

"Perfect. A representative of your most favorite and loyal servant that I can destroy." Zarc said.

"Never, Zarc. Your days of destruction are over." Atem said. The Megazord jumped into the air and started firing away at him, but he wasn't even bothered by it.

"Taste my flames." Zarc said as he breathed out fire and blasted the Megazord.

"I can't give up." Atem said. The lives of his friends were on the line. "I'm only going to have one shot at this."

"Time to meet your destruction." Zarc said.

"I don't think so." Atem said. The Megazord teleported and appeared right in front of Zarc. He shoved the scepter right in Zarc's second mouth. "Dark Magic Blast!" He fired inside and Zarc had no way to defend against it. Zarc felt the power and blew to pieces. Atem jumped out and searched for the puzzle until he found it. "Yes!"

…..

Rangers' Base

Atem returned to the base with the puzzle. He hoped this would do the trick to save his friends. He held it up and a bright light shined out of it. The cards lit up and they were restored.

"What happened?" Hiccup said.

"It's alright. It's over." Atem said.

"Wait, you took that guy down by yourself? I'm impressed for a simple card player." Ichigo said. Atem was glad of his victory as well since he defeated one of the greatest villains he faced.

…..

Skullatin's Ship

"Another failure! I've had it with all of these failures!" Skullatin shouted throughout the ship and almost everyone could hear him. Even Cyrus heard him.

"You've had it with failures?" Cyrus said. "I can say the same about you. The time has come to put my plan into action."


	27. Time and Space Pt1

"What are we going do about this?" Pain asked. "Dagger has been returned to human and the rest have been destroyed." Only four of the rangers' enemies remain and they were trying to figure out a plan that would help destroy them once and for all.

"Skullatin desires the dimension diamonds and the rangers are stronger when they are together." Zaheer said. "All we have to do is separate them and they should be of no challenge."

"And how do you plan on us going at that?" Sensui said. "The rangers are formidable opponents and they always seem to find a way to prevail. Granted, those we fought before they acquired these powers were no match for each one of us, but they are much stronger than how they were back then."

"You do not need to worry about that." Cyrus said as he came into the room. "I have a plan that should eliminate all of them and Skullatin."

"You're actually thinking of going against Skullatin?" Zaheer questioned.

"I do not know about the rest of you, but I do not take orders." Cyrus said.

"I agree. I was born to destroy demons and monsters. Not to take orders from one." Sensui said.

"I shall as well if it's in the goal of true peace." Pain said.

"What is this plan you have?" Zaheer said.

"In order for this plan to come true, we are going to need to get two certain orbs from my old home." Cyrus said.

….

Rangers. Base

Each of the rangers was just doing their own thing except for Sakura. She was trying to figure something out that had something to do with their enemies, but she couldn't put all the pieces together.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Ash said.

"I'm trying to figure out our enemy's next move." Sakura said. "Dagger used Astrid to get to Hiccup. Aizen disguised himself as Orihime to fool Ichigo. Malomyotismon brought up negative thoughts on Davis. Naga stole the light from Runo. Zarc turned us into cards to get to Atem. I'm just trying to figure out what the remaining four will do."

"If you ask me, you're overthinking things." Davis said. "They're just targeting the things we love or hate and are trying to use that against us."

"Exactly." Sakura said. "I need to know how those enemies might think so we can counter them before they can do any serious damage."

"Sakura has a point. It's always a good idea to have a counter strategy." Atem said.

"Korra and Yusuke, what can you tell me about Zaheer and Sensui that they could use to target you two specifically?" Sakura asked.

"Let's see." Korra said as she tried to think of something. "Zaheer was always about bringing down high monarchs like kings and queens. He didn't think the world needed people like that and that included me. I've always wanted to be the Avatar when I was a little girl, but he tried to take that away."

"Sensui isn't much different." Yusuke said. "He use to think demons were bad, but he saw that humans were just as bad, maybe even worse, and wanted to bring an end to humanity."

"So it's safe to say Zaheer could target royalty or strike again in Korra's world to eliminate traces of the Avatar." Sakura said. "As for Sensui, he might try something to eliminate humanity."

"Yeah, but we don't know how they would do something like that." Runo said.

"What about this Pain? Sakura, isn't he from your world?" Hiccup asked.

"He is." Sakura said. "Pain wanted to bring ever lasting peace and break a vicious cycle of hatred. It was like he wanted the world to know the pain that he felt. While I don't agree with his tactics, Pain had a noble cause. He was dangerous though. My friend, Naruto, was the only one in our whole village that could stop him. Ash, what can you tell me about Cyrus? You fought him before." Ash's case was different from the others.

"To be honest, I never actually fought Cyrus. I never understood his motives." Ash said. "What I do remember is that Cyrus wanted to use the power of legendary pokemon that controlled time and space. He was trying to create a new world."

"A new world?" Ichigo questioned. "That's really all you can tell us? That doesn't tell us much about this guy."

"I'm sorry, but I just don't know why he would want something like that." Ash said.

"Ash, how did this Cyrus try to make this new world? Did he use anything to control these pokemon" Sakura said.

"Actually yeah!" Ash said. "Two orbs known as the adamant orb and the lustrous orb. Each orb represents Dialga, a pokemon that controls time, or Palkia, a pokemon that controls space. He also used the power of three other pokemon named Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie to call them."

"Whatever happened to the orbs? I would assume the pokemon went back to where they came from." Atem said.

"They did, but the orbs were taken back to a museum or a research lab for safe keeping." Ash said.

"Ash, what if Cyrus hasn't given up on that goal?" Korra said.

"That's a good point. Cyrus might be planning on taking both of those orbs if they are as powerful as you say." Sakura said.

"I'll go and make sure they're safe." Ash said. He grabbed his diamond and went out. It was imperative that those orbs are safe.

…..

Ash's World

In Ash's world, there is a place in a region called Sinnoh and that is where Ash was heading. The town Ash was going to was called Celestic Town. When he got to a research building, he was looking for a certain person and he found two.

"I want you to decode this."

"We might be on the verge of a new discovery."

"Cynthia! Professor Carolina!" Both women turned around to see Ash. The champion of the Sinnoh region and her grandmother were glad to see him again.

"Ash!" Cynthia said.

"Well, I'll be. We haven't seen you in such a long time." Carolina said. "How've you been young man?"

"I've been doing alright." Ash said.

"So what brings you to this part of the world?" Cynthia said.

"It's a bit complicated." Ash said. "Right now, I need to know if the adamant and the lustrous orbs are safe. I happen to know for a fact that an evil force is after the both of them."

"Are you serious?!" Carolina asked.

"Ash wouldn't joke about something like this." Cynthia said.

"You don't have to worry. Both of the orbs are completely safe." Carolina said.

"Ash, what is this evil and where is your Pikachu?" Cynthia said, but Ash didn't know how to answer that without telling her he's a ranger. Luckily, he didn't have to answer as they heard some sort of explosion.

"What was that?" Ash said as the three of them went to investigate. They ran outside and saw explosions going off and saw that Cyrus in his human form.

"Cyrus!" Cynthia said.

"Champion Cynthia and her grandmother. What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost." Cyrus said.

"I thought you were gone forever. You were carried into that alternate dimension." Cynthia said.

"Ash, was the evil you were talking about Cyrus?" Carolina asked.

"Yeah." Ash said. "It looks like he hasn't learned his lesson after the first time. What are you up to this time? Why do you want the adamant and lustrous orbs?"

"That's really none of your business." Cyrus said. "I'll give you a little hint on how things are going to end up different." He transformed to his monster form and it was a shock to both woman with Cynthia covering her mouth.

"Cyrus, what happened to you?" Cynthia said.

"I have been given power like you could never imagine." Cyrus said. He powered up cosmic energy and shot it at them and knocked them down.

"Cynthia, Carolina, go and make sure the orbs are safe." Ash said.

"But what about you?" Cynthia said.

"I'll be alright. The orbs take top priority." Ash said.

"He's right. If he wants those orbs, we have to keep them safe." Carolina said. She helped Cynthia up and both of them ran back into the building.

"Ash, be careful." Cynthia called out as she kept running. Ash got back up to face Cyrus,

"Didn't want them to see your ranger powers?" Cyrus said.

"I'm stopping you. You're not getting those orbs." Ash said.

…

Rangers

The rangers heard the alarm go off and they saw images of what was happening in Ash's world.

"Looks like we hit the nail on the head." Davis said.

"Cyrus is after those orbs. We've got to help, Ash." Runo said.

"Go rangers and be careful. Cyrus is a clever and cunning fiend." Starosiv said as the eight of them ran through the portal. All of them appeared in town with them morphed and hurried to the research building, but explosions going off in front of them stopped them.

"Going somewhere?" They looked right in front of them and saw Sensui, Zaheer, and Pain getting in their way.

"Not you three. We don't have time for you." Yusuke said.

"Sorry to hear that, but you'll have to make time." Zaheer said.

"Davis, you and Hiccup go and help Ash. We'll take care of these guys." Atem said.

"Got it." Hiccup said with no time to argue about this.

"Catch up when you can." Davis said. The two of them went around and the three monsters didn't even try to stop them.

"Should we go after them?" Zaheer said.

"Leave those insects. There's nothing they can do to help the red ranger anyway." Pain said.

"That means we get to destroy the six of them." Sensui said and this fight was on.

…

Ash

Ash jumped up with his sword in his ranger outfit, but Cyrus shot cosmic energy and blasted him down. He grabbed Ash by the neck and tossed him against the wall.

"Don't tell me that's the best the legendary red ranger can do." Cyrus said.

"I'm only getting started." Ash said. Cyrus kneed him in the stomach and tossed him over to the ground.

"I should have known you would be getting in the way." Cyrus said. "That's what you do best. You keep interfering in matters that have nothing to do with you."

"That's because I'm stopping guys like you." Ash said. "I don't understand why you're doing anything. I don't get why you tried to destroy this world and create a new one and I don't get why you're doing this."

"You wouldn't." Cyrus said as he walked over and stood over Ash. "It is time that you met your end." He held up his claw, but he saw energy blasts coming so he deflected them.

"Hang on, Ash!" Davis said as he and Hiccup came to the rescue.

"Dimension Axe!" Hiccup swung his sword, but Cyrus jumped back. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Where are the others?" Ash said.

"Cyrus didn't come alone." Davis said.

"It doesn't matter how many of you there are. You can't stop me." Cyrus said. Back with the others, they tried to fight off the other three. Sakura and Runo tried their weapons against Pain, but he used a metal rod and blocked them.

"I can't get an inch over this guy and it looks like neither are the others." Runo said.

"Keep trying." Sakura said. Both of them were about to strike him from both sides, but he created an invisible for that pushed the both of them back. Atem and Yusuke tried fighting Sensui. Yusuke tried to hit him, but Sensui blocked him with one leg and kicked him back with it. Atem tried and grabbed Sensui's leg, but Sensui was able to use his spare leg and kicked him. Ichigo was helping Korra against Zaheer. He swung his weapon, but Zaheer flew up. Korra tossed her cross, but Zaheer created a blast of wind to blow it back and blow the both of them away. The three of them regrouped.

"Face it, you rangers don't stand a chance against us." Zaheer said.

"Not surprising considering a few of you couldn't beat us before you were rangers." Sensui said.

"Do you just love to hear yourself talking because it's annoying?" Yusuke said.

"I think it's time we finished this." Pain said. He and Zaheer placed their hands on Sensui and he held out his arms.

"Evil Gale!" He shot a yellow, blue, and purple colored tornado that blasted against the rangers and greatly damaged all of them and caused a great explosion. "That was easier than I thought." Meanwhile, the boys were still fighting against Cyrus. Ash swung his sword, but Cyrus blocked it with his arm. Hiccup tried, but Cyrus deflected him and tossed him into Ash. Davis fired energy shots, but Cyrus jumped over him.

"This bites. We can't get a hit in with this guy." Davis said.

"That's right. I haven't even used my full power." Cyrus said as he build cosmic energy between his hands. "Paradox Crusher!" He launched the energy and blasted the three of them and caused a great explosion that knocked the three of them down. Cynthia and Carolina stood in front of a safe.

"Everything is secured." Carolina said. Then an explosion went off in the wall and Cyrus stood there.

"What did you do to Ash?" Cynthia said.

"Just move out of my way." Cyrus said as he used sheer force to push them out of the way and blew up the safe, but when he walked inside, only the lustrous orb was there. "I see. I anticipated you separated both the orbs. It doesn't matter." He reached out and grabbed the orb and a great light came from the contact. All the rangers tried to get back up as they saw the light. "The lustrous orb is mine again. Soon, I will have the adamant orb and time and space will be mine to rule and a whole new world will be created.

To Be Continued….


	28. Time and Space Pt2

Ash, Davis, and Hiccup were beaten and bruised after Cyrus blasted them. They were even forced to dimorph. They tried to get up, but it was difficult. Ash looked up and saw Cyrus walk out of the research lab with the lustrous orb in his hands.

"Cyrus, put that down." Ash said.

"You're too late to stop me. Once I get a hold of the adamant orb in Eterna City's museum, I shall create my perfect world." Cyrus said. "Skullatin will be bowing to me." Cyrus took the orb and vanished in a blur of cosmic light.

"Guys!" Ash and the boys saw the other rangers run to their aid and helped them get back on their feet.

Are you guys alright?" Ichigo asked.

"Barely." Davis said.

"He was unbelievably strong." Hiccup said. "We couldn't even touch the guy and now he has one of those orbs."

"He's going to get the second one. We need to stop him." Ash said.

"Hold up." Korra said as she heard coughing. They all saw Cynthia and her grandmother step out into the open.

"Cynthia!" Ash said.

"Ash, are you hurt?" Cynthia said.

"I'll be alright. I saw Cyrus has the lustrous orb. You've got to warn Eterna City that he's on his way to take the adamant orb." Ash said.

"I see he's still desires to make this perfect world of his." Cynthia said.

"We better get word out." Carolina said. Cynthia agreed and the two left to get the message to them.

"Ash, we need to hurry to this Eterna City." Sakura said. "We've got to get that orb before he does. I don't know what Cyrus has planned for this perfect world of his, but we can't let him have it."

"You're right. Let's get going." Ash said.

…

Eterna City

Cyrus already made it to Eterna City. He met up with Zaheer, Sensui, and Pain and the four of them were coming up with a plan to steal the adamant orb. They can easily handle any force here, but the main problem was the rangers themselves.

"So what are we going to do about the rangers?" Sensui said.

"I'll leave you to decide what to do with them." Cyrus said. "I'm going for the adamant orb and nothing will get in my way." He began his advance and people were running scared. He unleashed his power and was destroying everything. Luckily the rangers weren't that far behind as they were already morphed and running to the city.

"Ash, where's the museum?" Runo said.

"Just keep following me." Ash said. He led the way, but they were all cut off by a blast of wind that knocked them all off their feet. They all looked up and saw Zaheer, Pain, and Sensui getting in their way again.

"Not you three." Yusuke said.

"We don't have time. Get out of our way." Korra said.

"It's pointless. You'll never make it to Cyrus in time. The adamant orb is as good as ours." Sensui said.

"That won't happen." Atem said.

"That's right. We won't allow it. I don't know what Cyrus has planned for this world, but we aren't going to let him have it." Ash said.

"Accept that you've been beaten rangers." Pain said.

"There isn't anything you can do to stop this." Zaheer said.

"We'll see about that." Yusuke said as he pulled out his blasters and blasted the three of them. "I've had enough of Sensui. I'm going to put an end to him right now."

"I'm with you. I can't take Zaheer anymore." Korra said.

"The same goes for me and Pain." Sakura said. "I think it might be best that the rest of you go on without the three of us."

"We can't leave you to fight these three alone." Ash said.

"Ash, what choice do we have? We've got to stop Cyrus, the real monster in this." Ichigo said. "I hate to leave them behind, but we don't have much time."

"Ichigo's right. We have to keep moving." Runo said. Ash hated to leave them to fight these three, but there was no other choice.

"You guys better catch up when you can." Ash said and the rest of the rangers ran off and continued on the museum.

"Hold it!" Pain said as he was about to use his power, but Yusuke fired a warning shot.

"You're dealing with us." Yusuke said as he and the girls went to attack and the three of them went to attack as well. Pain pulled out another metal rod and tried to strike Sakura with it. Sakura grabbed on the rod, but Pain pulled it free and struck Sakura with it. Sensui and Yusuke both jumped up and kicked the other's foot and both were pushed back. Yusuke pulled out his blasters and fired at Sensui, but he flipped back. Sensui formed two boomerangs and tossed them and they banged against Yusuke. Zaheer flew up and shot blasts of air, but Korra jumped back and avoided them.

"Where are you going?" Zaheer said. He used air to boost his speed and managed to get behind her. He flew right at her and struck against her. So far, these three have been over powering the rangers and with them splitting up, it's not looking good.

…

Cyrus

Cyrus already made it to the museum and security was already up and formed a barricade. He showed no care or concern for this at all.

"Pathetic." Cyrus said. He used his power and blasted the barricade out of the way with some people getting hurt. Cyrus held up the lustrous orb and it started to glow. The adamant orb was inside the building and could feel the power. It shook a little and began to float up. It flew out of the building and the lustrous orb flew up into the sky to meet up with it.

"Cyrus!" Cyrrus turned around and was met with the other rangers.

"You're too late to stop me." Cyrus said. "Both orbs are mine. Look at what they are doing with the combination of my new power." They all looked at the orbs. They touched together and the sky turned a magenta color. Then, rifts in time opened up as swirls of energy formed in the sky and turned into tornados made from energy. "The creation of my new world has begun and there's nothing anyone can do to stop it."

"What is this world you keep talking about?" Atem said.

"What kind of world are you trying to create?" Davis said.

"You rangers might be interested in it." Cyrus said. "It's a world where there would be no more chaos or destruction. It would become a true paradise. In this paradise, there wouldn't be those who only think for themselves."

"You expect us to believe that after all the chaos you caused?" Runo said.

"You don't understand." Cyrus said. "This world is imperfect because the people aren't united in one mind. So I shall become a ruler where everyone thinks as I do."

"You can't do that. That's the same as taking away people's freewill." Hiccup said. "What would happen to those who don't think like you? What would you do to them?"

"They will be destroyed. Those who don't agree to my rules must suffer the consequences." Cyrus said.

"So it's follow your rules or be destroyed?" Ichigo said.

"It sounds like you don't want us to think or act for ourselves." Ash said.

"You just want everyone to become your slaves." Atem said. "It would be a world filled with fear just like how Skullatin wants. That's not a paradise. That would be a never ending nightmare."

"Don't you see that this will mean no conflict, no mayhem or any of that?" Cyrus said. "I'm offering you the chance to join me in this utopian paradise."

"We've seen your evil. We don't want you as our ruler." Ash said.

"You are going to regret that." Cyrus said. "You don't have a choice in the matter. You will be erased and recreated in my new world and that will be that."

"Not if we stop you." Davis said.

"You failed before and you will again." Ash said. Each one of them pulled out their weapons and went to attack.

"Farewell, rangers." Cyrus held out his hand and shot a blast of lightning that knocked them all down. His perfect world was in his sight and he was not going to let it go.

….

"Evil Gale!" Sensui and the other two combined their power and unleashed the devastating tornado attack and blasted Yusuke and the girls down. They couldn't take much more and it wasn't looking good.

"It looks like this is the end." Pain said.

"Are you ready to admit your defeat?" Zaheer said.

"Never." Korra said.

"The rangers will never be beaten." Sakura said.

"You couldn't beat us before and you're not going to beat us this time." Yusuke said.

"Quit the tough guy act. You couldn't beat us on your own, but that was different for us." Sensui said. The three of them needed a plan to get through this. That was when one showed up. One of those energy tornados came down and Yusuke saw a building break to pieces inside and was being sent to anywhere.

"Push them in!" Yusuke said. The three of them got back up and tried to force those three monsters into the tornado, but they were resisting. "Keep going." Yusuke and the girls pushed with all their might. They needed to get them in and they weren't giving up as they were pushing them back.

"What's happening?" Sensui said as he felt the draft pulling him up. So did Zaheer and Pain. The three of them were lifted off their feet and the rangers dived out of the way before they got pulled in. The three monsters were pulled in and flew around the tornado and vanished into time and space.

"That takes care of them. Let's go help the others." Sakura said.

…

The Rangers

Cyrus blasted all of the rangers and each one of them were getting blasted on every part of their body. All of them were knocked down and found it hard to stand again.

"You shall not interfere." Cyrus said. "This is where the end starts and a new beginning to a new story begins to be written."

"I wouldn't count us out yet." Yusuke shouted as helped arrived and tried to get the rangers to stand.

"What happened to the others?" Runo said.

"Gone. Only he remains." Sakura said.

"Impressive, but I will not fall easily." Cyrus said. He guided the energy to him and caused him to grow. "The time for your last battle is here."

"That's not happening." Ash said. "Are you guys ready to bring an end to his madness?"

"Ready!" All of them said.

"This is the end, but the end for you, Cyrus!" Ash called out.

"Dimension Battleship!" All of the rangers called on the ship and it arrived. They had the ship transform into their ultimate Megazord. "Ultra-Dimension Megazord!"

"We've got to end this in one shot." Ichigo said.

"He's right. Let's end it all right here and now." Hiccup said. All of the rangers were in agreement to end it now.

"Galaxy Sword: Final Ultra Strike!" The sword powered up and the Megazord slashed down on Cyrus and caused a great explosion. They knew they made impact, but they couldn't tell if Cyrus was done for.

"Did that get him?" Davis said.

"I sure hope so." Runo said. It didn't as cosmic energy shot out and blasted the Megazord. Cyrus walked out from the smoke and continued his onslaught.

"I am invincible. I am time and space itself." Cyrus said. "That power is mine to control." He continued to fire at the Megazord and the rangers felt power dropping rapidly.

"We won't be able to last much longer." Yusuke said.

"It feels like he's getting stronger." Atem said.

"How is that happening?" Ash said.

"Wait, look!" Sakura said. They looked over and saw bright light coming from where the orbs are were glowing. "That's the source of this madness."

"Ash, I think we're going to have to destroy those orbs." Atem said.

"You're right. It's the only way." Ash said as they had the Megazord moving towards the orbs, but Cyrus wasn't going to let that happen as he continued to blast at them.

"Stay away from there." Cyrus said as he continued to attack them.

"We're not going to make it." Runo said. It looked like it was over, but another miracle happened. Blasts came at Cyrus. Everyone saw all their zords arrived to help.

"Our other zords!" Davis said.

"They came to help! Starosiv must have sent them." Korra said.

"Now's our chance!" Ash said. They got close enough to the orbs and swung the sword. Instead of destroying the orbs, power surged through the Megazord and were granted even more power.

"No!" Cyrus said.

"Time to end this once and for all." Ash said. All of their zords lined up as they were ready to attack.

"Supreme Dimension Blast!" All of the zords fired away at Cyrus and kept blasting at him. The Ultra-Dimension Megazord slashed down with great power coming out and blasted Cyrus.

"This can't be how it ends." Cyrus called out, but ended up being destroyed and his destruction brought upon the end of the madness he brought upon to the world. With this end, the rangers cheered for they won against their greatest threat. Cynthia and Carolina showed up and met the rangers with both the orbs.

"Power rangers?" Cynthia said.

"Here are the orbs. Cyrus is gone again." Ash said as he handed the orbs to him. "It's a shame that he was once human, but it seemed like he gave up on humanity. He wanted everyone to think like he did."

"I can't believe I ever trusted that man." Carolina complained.

"It will be alright." Ash said. "We'll always be here to make sure something like that never happens."

"Thank you." Cynthia said. With show their thanks, they left with the orbs.

"We did great." Davis said.

"Yeah, but there's still Skullatin." Atem said.

"Doesn't matter. We'll take him down just the same." Ash said and he knew that would happen.

….

Skullatin's Ship

Skullatin was well aware of what happened with Cyrus. He was not pleased that Cyrus went behind his back and the destruction of the rangers was another failure.

"Enough is enough. I shall unleash the most dangerous threat the rangers will ever face. If they thought Cyrus was bad, wait till they meet him." Skullatin threatened.


	29. Lethal Danger Pt1

"And the rangers will be destroyed." Malatis said as he finished explaining a plan to finish off the rangers. Now that Cyrus and all the other enemies are gone, they needed a new course of action to take.

"That's as dumb as you are." Deratin said.

"I like to see you come up with anything better." Malatis said.

"Malatis, accept that you're a failure. No plan you had came up with has worked so far." Battina said.

"Yeah, well you and that son of yours are just a waste of space." Malatis said. "Master Skullatin, the rangers will be destroyed. Just give me the chance to redeem myself."

"You've had plenty of chances." Skullatin said. "The rangers will be destroyed, but I already have someone that will eliminate them. I'm bringing Quagruel." That brought instant fear to all three of them.

"Quagruel?" Malatis questioned.

"You can't be serious to send him." Deratin said.

"Quagruel is the most lethal being in three known dimensions." Battina said. "We were lucky to capture him when we did. We of all people did many a favor."

"Perhaps, but his abilities will be most useful." Skullatin said as he made his way off the bridge and to the prison cell that held Quagruel. His three subordinates were actually scared and tried to convince Skullatin to rethink this plan.

"Master, please don't do this." Malatis said.

"My decision is final. He's the only one I can think that will guarantee the rangers destructions." Skullatin said. He had a vilicon open up the cell and it ran off as fast as it could. Quagruel stepped out of his cell with his arms and legs chained together. He was a purple being that looked like he was wearing some kind of armor with a purple jewel in the center of his chest. His head was like a green octopus with dark red eyes.

"You're letting me go?" Quagruel asked. "Are you sure that's a wise idea? You were lucky to capture me and you won't get the chance to let that happen again."

"I want to make a deal with you, Quagruel." Skullatin said. "If you bring me the nine dimension diamonds that the ranger possess, you will be set free."

"Get nine measly rocks for you? That's it?" Quagruel said.

"Normally I would say not to underestimate the rangers, but with your abilities, they don't have a chance. You have many tricks up your sleeve." Skullatin said.

"I assumed you would come to me eventually. You got yourself a deal." Quagruel said as he chains on his body were released and what might also be the most dangers foe the rangers have faced.

…

Rangers' Base

Davis was bored out of his mind. So to pass the time, he tried to balance his soccer ball on his head and Sakura thought he was being weird.

"What are you doing?" Sakura said.

"What does it look like?" Davis said. He thought he tried to bounce the ball around. So he tossed it off his head and it bounced around a few objects, but also ended up hitting Sakura in the head. "Oops." He knew he was in trouble now. Sakura got back up and was scowling at Davis.

"When are you going to grow up, idiot?!" Sakura said as she tossed the ball back and hit Davis right in the face.

"Guys, you better get in here." Nebulon called. All of the rangers gathered in the main room and showed an image of Malatis and Battina guarding something out in the middle of the woods.

"Battina and Malatis? What are those two doing?" Ash said.

"I don't know, but it can't be good." Korra said.

"Let's go check it out." Yusuke said, but Nebulon stopped them before they could leave.

"Wait just a second. You guys better morph right here." Nebulon said. "Sensors are showing the oxygen levels there are very unstable. Morphing should keep you safe, but you better be careful."

"That doesn't sound good." Davis said.

"Of course it isn't good since we wouldn't be able to breathe." Ichigo said.

"Quit bickering. It's morphing time. Ready?" Ash said.

"Ready! Energize!" All the rangers said as they morphed right where they were standing.

…

Battina and Malatis

"Phew, it stinks around here. The smell at least is getting through my mask." Battina said. She and Malatis were wearing oxygen masks over their faces so they can breathe the unstable air in the area.

"I'm actually hoping those rangers show up soon." Malatis said. "I want to get this over with as quickly as possible."

"You won't have to wait long. Here they come." Battina said as they saw the rangers running towards them.

"We've been waiting for you." Malatis said.

"Sorry we've kept you waiting." Hiccup said.

"Explain yourselves. What are you doing here?" Atem said.

"Leaving!" Both of them said.

"We'll leave you to him." Battina said as they both ran off as fast as they could. None of the rangers understood what was going on or why those two would show up and just run off like that.

"That was weird. They didn't even put up a fight." Runo said.

"We better look around. They must have left something here." Sakura said. They searched around the trees and other plants to find something that Battina and Malatis left.

"Whoa, guys look at this." Davis said. All of them gathered around and saw a strange plant that look like an octopus with green tentacles and a red body. What was more disturbing was the purple ooze that was coming from it with small traces of purple vapor. "What is that thing?"

"I don't know, but it smells like an entire field of rotten eggs." Ichigo said as they all were able to get a whiff through their helmets.

"Whatever it is, I bet this is what they left behind." Runo said. "There's nothing else in this forest that looks like it.

"Rangers, can you hear me." Starosiv said as he got online to their communication link. "Rangers, I think it might be best that you bring that flower back to the base, but keep it contained. We must find out what it is for it's too dangerous to be left alone."

"And bring back a sample of that ooze. I want to analyze it so we can find out what Skullatin is up to this time." Nebulon said. "Whatever you do, keep that ooze in a sealed container. That's the source of the unstable air."

"You got it." Ash said.

"This thing is creepy." Davis said as he carefully reached for the flower and it out of the ground. This might be just the start of the danger that is to come.

…

Rangers' Base

The rngers brought back the strange flower and a sample of the strange ooze. Nebulon got to work on analyzing the ooze as the container was placed on a scanner so it could be scanned through the glass and not opened.

"Oh my word." Nebulon said.

"What is it? Ash said.

"I've never seen anything like this." Nebulon said. "The ooze reacts violently to any form of gas. When it's exposed to a gas like oxygen, it slowly evaporates instantly and traces of poison pollute the air."

"Poison?" Korra asked as she already got a little nervous.

"Yes ad it immediately affects anyone who breathes in it." Nebulon said. "That would explain the unstable air and why Malatis and Battina wore those masks, but there's something else. I'm reading traces of some sort of leukocyte cells in this ooze.

"Leukocyte cells?" Sakrua questioned. "You mean, this ooze was actually inside some sort of living creature?"

"Wait, that can't be right. We saw this ooze coming from that plant." Davis said as they all looked at the strange plant on a shelf.

"Wait." Atem said. "Remember what Battina said before she and Malatis ran off? She called it 'him'."

"Are you saying that plant is really some sort of creature?" Hiccup said. That very thought was starting to creep out the rangers.

"In any case, we better keep an eye on it." Nebulon said. Davis walked over to the plant, but when he got close enough, his eyes glowed green for a second and his mind went blank.

"Davis, are you okay?" Hiccup said.

"Never better." Davis said and the rangers left everything at that and tried to figure out what they should do. However, that was what they saw. The truth of the matter was that Quagruel and Davis switched places and Davis was trapped in the glass container. He didn't understand where he was until he turned around and saw Quagruel's true form. "What's going on? Who are you?"

"My name is Quagruel. I'll give you a brief explanation. I switch places with you and I'm giving off a powerful illusion. You and I see our real forms, but to everyone else, I'm you and you are my plant form and no one can hear you."

"So does that mean you work for Skullatin?" Davis said.

"That's right and the dimension diamonds will be his." Quagruel said.

"You won't get away with this." Davis said.

"I think I already have." Quagruel said and walked away.

"No, stop!" Davis called out, but no one could hear him.

…

Skullatin's Ship

"Are you certain that the rangers will take Quagruel back to their base?" Deratin said as he tried to get a better understanding of the plan.

"Positive. They probably want to analyze him." Battina said.

"I'm still confused on how this plan is going to work." Deratin said.

"It's very simple." Skullatin said. "Quagruel has many powerful abilities. He can shape shift into that plant. He can also alter his size and exchange forms with anyone who touches him in his plant form, but his true power lies inside his body. His species are the only ones who aren't affected by the poison since they live in it. He's going to use each one of those abilities to annihilate the rangers and steal the dimension diamonds. They won't even know what hits them."

…..

Rangers' Base

Davis was still trapped in the glass container and he has been trying to get out. He needed to warn the others about Quagruel. He saw trouble when he saw Dragruel come in the room with a case.

"I think I'll be taking these." Quagruel said as he started to pry the dimension diamonds right out of the wall.

"Oh no." Davis said as all he could do was watch as he took them all out. "I'm not letting this happen." He kept banging against the glass to try and get it to break. Quagruel walked over to the controls and managed to get the portal open.

"This was easier than I thought." Quagruel said as he walked for the portal. Davis gave it one last shove and the container fell and hit the floor and had the glass shatter. Davis got free and it looked like the plant was squirming against the floor as he went after Quagruel as he went through the portal. The others heard the glass and saw the mess.

"What happened?" Runo said.

"Guys, the dimension diamonds are gone!" Ichigo said.

"So is that plant." Atem said.

"Look, the portal is left open. Whoever did this must have used it to escape." Ash said.

"Go, rangers. You must stop this fiend." Starosiv said and the rest of them ran through the portal.

…

Quagruel

He already contacted Skullatin and informed him he had the dimension diamonds. He walked through a warehouse district of a random dimension and he still maintained the image of him looking like Davis.

"We're over here." He looked ahead and saw Battina and Malatis.

"I can't believe you were losing to these people." Quagruel said. He was about to hand over the case to them, but Davis managed to catch up. He jumped on Quagruel's face and was doing what he could at his side. The surprise attack caused Quagruel to drop the case and back away into a warehouse.

"Time we swap back." Davis said. Quagruel tried to take him off, but Davis wasn't coming off. Quagruel tripped behind a box and there was some sort of light.

"What just happened?" Battina said.

"Who cares? We've got the dimension diamonds now." Malatis said as he was about to grab the case, but Ash arrived and took the case with a slide against the ground before he could take it. Ash got back up and regrouped with the others.

"Nice moves, Ash." Sakura said as all of them took a fighting position.

"Can't you take a break?" Malatis said. All of them were ready for a fight, but Runo just noticed something.

"Guys, where's Davis?" Runo said. They all noticed he wasn't here.

"Did we leave him behind or did he get ahead of us?" Hiccup said.

"What do we do?" Battina said.

"Get out of here and leave it to Quagruel." Malatis said. "I don't want to be anywhere near him when he's fighting." Battina could understand that and they both ran off.

"Again? Cowards." Ichigo said.

"We better find Davis and that plant thing." Korra said.

"I'm right here." They all saw Davis come out of the warehouse with a small box in his hands.

"Davis, what happened?" Ash said.

"That plant is dangerous. It really was a creature, but I got it right here. Let's get out of here." Davis said. All of the rangers thought they should do the same and thinking the danger has passed.

….

Rangers' Base

"There." Nebulon said as he placed a new container holding the plant and kept it secure. "That should keep it from running off until we can figure out what to do with it."

"That's good." Davis said. The all left things at that with Davis alone with the plant or, truth be told, Quagruel. He and Davis never switched back.

"Guys listen, he's the enemy. Let me out." Davis called out, but none of them could hear him.

"Looks like I'll have to try again." Quagruel said and walked off to leave Davis trapped.

"No. No, you can't do this. No!" Davis said for the terror is not over yet.

To Be Continued…


	30. Lethal Danger Pt2

Skullatin's latest plan has been set back, but it hasn't been considered a failure yet. His latest monster, Quagruel has infiltrated the base. He swapped places with Davis and the others think that Davis is Quagruel's plant form and Quagruel is Davis. What's more is that this monster has a dangerous dose of poison in his body that will instantly begin to slowly evaporate into the air.

"Guys, you've got to let me out of here." Davis called out, but no one could hear him. Quagruel came to have a word with him.

"Quit you're crying for help. No one will be able to help you." Quagruel said.

"That's what you think. My friends will see through your tricks and we will stop you." Davis said.

"That's going to be hard to do since you don't have this." Quagruel said as he was holding up Davis' dimension diamond. "Once I figure out how to get the other dimension diamonds away from the other rangers, it will be the end as you know it."

"Davis?" Quagruel kept up the act and answered the call as he was faced with Nebulon. "What are you doing?"

"Just looking at this ugly thing." Quagruel said. "Listen, I've been thinking I think its best if we destroy this thing before any more damage can be done."

"Yeah, I've been thinking the same." Nebulon said. "There is the matter that this thing unleashes a dangerous poison. I think I might have to completely vaporize it in one shot."

"Nebulon, no! It's me! You've got to help me. That guy is an imposter." Davis said, but Nebulon still couldn't hear him.

"That's great. We'll be rid of this thing once and for all." Quagruel said and indicated that Skullatin will be rid of the blue ranger.

…

Skullatin

Quagruel was able to get in contact with Skullatin. Since their first attempt to steal the dimension diamonds, they needed a new course of action.

"You better have not let me down this time." Skullatin said.

"It wasn't my fault. Blue Ranger was tougher than I thought." Quagruel defended. "He tried to stop me even at that small of a size, but he won't get in the way this time. We just need to figure out what to do about those other rangers."

"Lucky for you, I already have a plan." Skullatin said. "We'll lure the rangers out and that will be when you strike. Once you take all the dimension diamonds, I want you to use that ooze of yours to finish the rangers off."

"It will be my pleasure." Quagruel said.

…

Rangers' Base

"Guys, get in here. We got an emergency." Quagruel said with him still pretending to be Davis. All of them gathered together.

"What's the matter?" Ash said.

"We've got trouble." Quagruel said as he brought up a screen and showed Malatis, Battina, and Deratin out in an opened field.

"Now, what are those three up to?" Runo said.

"I was scouting around the dimensions when I saw those three there." Quagruel said. "We better get down there and figure out what they're up to this time."

"While you're at it, I'll destroy that plant." Nebulon said. All of the rangers agreed with this plan and brought their dimension diamonds out and went through the portal. Nebulon walked over to the plant that was really Davis.

"Nebulon, you can't do this. They have to be walking into a trap." Davis said. "You've got to stop them before it's too late."

….

The Open Field

"Keep your eyes open, they should be here at any moment." Battina said.

"Remember, Skullatin told us not to run off no matter how scared Quagruel makes us." Malatis said.

"We won't have to wait for very long. Here they come." Deratin said as they saw all the rangers coming right for them.

"I figured you guys had enough since you're always running away." Yusuke said.

"Not this time. We have you right where we want you." Malatis said.

"What does that mean?" Korra said.

"Be careful you guys. Be ready for anything." Ash said.

"Yes, be ready." Quagruel whispered as he was right behind Ash. With everyone's backs turned to him, this might be the perfect time to strike. He slowly reached his hand out for Ash, but he was cut off as Sakura grabbed him.

"Nice try." Sakura said as she snatched the blue dimension diamond from him and tossed him over the others.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Atem said.

"I'll tell you. That's not the real Davis." Sakura said.

"What?" Ash said.

"You have to be smarter than this to fool a ninja. How about you show us who you really are?" Sakura said. Quagruel hated pretending to be a human anyway.

"Aren't we clever?" Quagruel said as he changed back to his true form and everyone else was surprised by this transformation. "I must know how you were able to tell I was a fake."

"You made a good imposter, but I knew Davis to well." Sakura said. "Davis acted more mature and was able to locate Malatis and the others here. There's no way he could do something like that."

"What have you done to Davis?" Hiccup said.

"That's what I like to know. That's the only piece I couldn't figure out." Sakura said.

"I didn't need to worry about him. In fact, that Nebulon fellow is about to take care of him for me." Quagruel said.

"Nebulon?" Sakura questioned. She tried to figure out what Nebulon might have to do with this, but she soon figured it out since Davis started to act strange when they brought that plant. "Oh no."

…..

Rangers' Base

"That should do it." Nebulon said as he had the laser ready to completely destroy Davis.

"Is it ready?" Starosiv said.

"Yeah. A few seconds and this plant will be finished." Nebulon said.

"Nebulon, don't!" Davis called out, but nothing was working to get them to understand that's him.

"Nebulon, don't destroy the plant."

"Sakura is that you?" Nebulon said on the communicator.

"Yeah. It was another one of Skullatin's tricks. One of Skullatin's monsters switched places with Davis. That plant is really Davis." Sakura said.

"What?" Nebulon said. Nebulon moved quickly and got the lid off so he could gently remove Davis out of there.

"Allow me." Starosiv said as he used his magic and restored Davis to his original self.

"Oh thank goodness. I actually thought I was done for." Davis said and never felt so relieved.

"Davis, I'm so sorry. I wasn't aware that was you." Nebulon said.

"No problem. I got to go help the others." Davis said.

"Be careful. This fiend is dangerous and powerful." Starosiv said as Davis ran out to help the others.

…..

The Fight

"You're going to pay that trick you pulled on us. No one messes with the rangers." Ash said. "It's morphing time. Dimension diamonds! Ready?"

"Ready! Energize!" All of them said as they morphed into their ranger forms and wnet on the attack.

"You have no idea who you're up against." Quagruel said as he stretched out his tentacles and slashed them against the rangers. Then, he grabbed all of them and gave him a powerful shock as they all felt they were hit by hundreds of bolts of lightning. He also tossed them back and all of them already took a hard hit.

"This guy is just as bad as Cyrus." Ash said.

"No kidding." Hiccup said.

"Guys!" Davis came running in and ran to their side. "Are you all alright?"

"Yeah thanks to Sakura. She was the one that knew that guy was a fake." Korra said.

"I actually know you too well. Here." Sakura said as she gave him his dimension diamond.

"Thanks, Sakura." Davis said as he took it. "Energize!" He morphed into his ranger form and ready to join in this fight.

"One more is not going to make a bit of difference." Quagruel said.

"Maybe this will." Davis said as he held out his crossbow and fired away but Quagruel didn't even try to block it. He let those attacks came and he was laughing. It was because more of his ooze gushed out.

"The masks!" Malatis said as he, Battina, and Derain put on oxygen masks for them to breathe.

"No, not more of that slime!" Sakura said.

"How did that even get out here?" Ichigo said.

"You see, every time you attack me rangers, more and more is going to squirt out." Quagruel said. "If you destroy me, so much could spill out that so much poison will fill the air and will cover the entire area."

"That isn't going to happen." Ash said.

"We'll see about that after your situation gets much bigger. Enlarger!" Quagruel said. The enlarger was launched and came down on Quagruel as he became a giant. He tried stomping down on the rangers, but they all ran off to avoid him.

"We need the Ultra-Dimension Megazord." Atem said.

"Are you sure that is a wise idea?" Malatis said.

"If you destroy Quagruel, his poison could spread over the entire world." Deratin said.

"You're not going to scare us. Let's do it you guys." Ash said.

"Dimension Battleship! Ultra-Dimension Megazord!" They called on the ship and it transformed into the Megazord. They didn't know how to fight Quagruel, but there was no way they were going to be pushed around by this guy.

"You rangers are only wasting everyone's time." Quagruel said. "I have conquered many dimensions because my poison scattered every time I was attacked and those warriors met their end."

"You don't scare us." Runo said.

"We'll be the ones that will defeat you." Hiccup said.

"You think so? Try this rangers." Quagruel said as he had his tentacles wrap around the Megazord and electrocute all of them to their cores.

"Nebulon, we need help." Ash said through the pain he was feeling and use the communicators. "We need to figure out how we can beat this guy."

"I'm looking." Nebulon said.

"Let's go for a little trip." Quagruel said as he was able to lift the Megazord off its feet with his tentacles and started to spin them around. He tossed them right into a mountain and they were down. Quagruel was becoming brutal as he didn't even wait for them to get back up and kept blasting them.

"He's too strong." Ichigo said.

"Don't give up." Ash said, but it was hard not to. Quagruel walked over to them and stomped his foot on them.

"Beating you was a walk in the park." Quagruel said.

"You haven't won yet." Davis said as the Megazord grabbed his leg and tossed him back.

"That's right. We're not giving up." Sakura said.

"We're going to keep fighting." Hiccup said.

"We don't care how powerful you think you are." Runo said.

"No matter what you do, we'll find a way to win." Atem said.

"Don't go acting like you already won." Korra said.

"Because this fight is far from over." Yusuke said.

"We'll just keep getting back up until you stay down." Ichigo said as they were getting the Megazord back on its feet.

"That's what it means to be a power ranger." Ash said.

"Well said, rangers, and I found what you were looking for." Nebulon said. "Aim for the jewel on his chest and his body will harden and that poison won't spill out when you destroy him."

"So we have to hit that tiny thing first?" Ichigo said.

"That's a big risk." Atem said.

"One we've got to take if we want to beat this guy. It's all or nothing." Davis said.

"Davis is right. We're ending this right now." Ash said.

"The only one who will be ending this will be me." Quagruel said as he started to launch dangerous blasts to keep them back, but the Megazord kept pushing through. The rangers weren't going to quit no matter how powerful he was. They held up the Galaxy Sword and were only going to have one shot at this. They thrusted the sword and struck the chest. "You fools! I warned you what would happen." However, something was different as his body was beginning to harden like stone. "What's happening?"

"It's working!" Runo said.

"Now is our chance!" Hiccup said as they were pouring all their power in this one last attack.

"Galaxy Sword: Final Ultra Strike!" They swung the sword down and it sliced Quagruel in half.

"This can't be happening! I'm the strongest of them all!" Quagruel shouted before he was destroyed and no poison was spilled out.

"This can't be!" Battina said.

"He was actually destroyed!" Malatis said.

"Alright, way to go everyone!" Ash said as all the rangers cheered.

…

Rangers' Base

"That was our best win yet." Yusuke boasted and everyone was glad about it.

"Sakura, thanks for everything." Davis said. "It's thanks to you I wasn't vaporized and Quagruel didn't escape with the dimension diamonds."

"We might argue, but we're still great friends." Sakura said as she put her arms around him. All the rangers were happy for this, but Starosiv wasn't.

"Starosiv, what's wrong?" Korra asked.

"Quagruel is a dangerous foe. If Skullatin sent him, he must be getting desperate." Starosiv said. "Rangers, you must be ready for anything now. I feel the final battle might be drawing closer than we expected."


	31. Mega-Deratin Battle

Another failure has come and went for Skullatin. Not even his best beast, Quagruel, could defeat the rangers. He was running out of ideas that could help him bring an end to the rangers.

"Why are you so glum?" Deratin asked as he came on the bridge.

"Nothing is working against the rangers. There must be some way to bring them down." Skullatin said. "If my best monsters couldn't defeat them, what can?"

"I think you're putting too much thought into this." Deratin said. "Perhaps you should take a break from those dumb rangers and forget about those lousy dimension diamonds."

"Excuse me?" Skullatin said. Deratin had the feeling he was in trouble for he said the last words. Skullatin grabbed him by the collar and lifted him off of his feet. "Do you not understand how powerful those dimension diamonds are? I must have them for myself. I'm starting to think Malatis was right about you."

"Right about what?" Deratin asked. Skullatin just threw him to the floor before answering.

"That you're worthless. You haven't done anything to help me against the rangers." Skullatin said.

"That's not true. Remember that I was the one to come up with the idea to steal their tracker?" Deratin said as he tried to stand up for himself.

"Look where that got us." Skullatin said. "The only reason I let you came with us was because your mother wouldn't leave without you. Perhaps that was a mistake. You're worthless to me."

"I am not!" Deratin cried. "I'll prove you wrong by destroying the rangers myself." He ran out of the bridge and was heading for the back of the ship. "I'll show him I am worth something. The reason I haven't done anything was because I've been waiting to face the rangers with this weapon." He pulled out a phone device and made a call. "It's me. The time has come….Is it ready yet?...Excellent."

…

The Rangers

The rangers were doing some training out in a forest. After they barely made it out of their last couple battles, they needed to be ready for anything. Especially since Starosiv theorized that the final battle was drawing closer.

"Alright, come at me!" Yusuke said. Hiccup and Davis did some sparring with him. Both of them tried attacking, but Yusuke was much faster. "Too slow." He slid kicked both of them and had them fall to the ground.

"Are you alright?" Davis asked Hiccup.

"I'm doing good." Hiccup said.

"Keep it up." Ichigo said as he tried to balance himself on a rock on both of his hands. All of the rangers were doing their own form of training. However, Runo seemed a little distracted. That was until she got hit in the back by Sakura.

"Runo, are you okay? You're head doesn't seem to be in this." Sakura said as she helped her up.

"I was just thinking. Do you think Starosive is right? Do you guys think the final battle is coming?" Runo said.

"Wouldn't that be a good thing? It would be a chance for us to end this once and for all." Ash said.

"I think I see where Runo is going with this." Atem said.

"Yeah. What will happen to all of us?" Runo said. All of them were beginning to understand. "None of would have even known each other or even know of everyone's existence if it wasn't for the dimension diamonds."

"That's a good point. None of us have really thought about it." Korra said and they were all starting to grieve. None of them wanted to say goodbye to each other, but none of them knew what would happen when they win this battle.

"Guys, we got a problem." Nebulon said with him at the base. "I got a lock that Deratin in a different dimension. Better get a move on."

"Better get our heads in the game." Ash said.

"He's right. We'll talk about this later." Ichigo said as all of them took off to meet with Deratin.

…..

Deratin

Deratin just sat right out in the open as he was waiting for the rangers to show up. He didn't need to wait for much longer as all of the rangers started to head his way.

"Deratin, what's going on?" Ash said.

"Nothing much." Deratin said as he got up on his feet. "I was just waiting for all of you to show up. I've got something I want to show you."

"What would that be?" Davis said. Deratin snapped his fingers and they all heard something.

"Guys, look!" Korra said as they all some sort of giant coming down with thrusters slowing the speed of descend. However, the rangers could not believe what it was.

"No way." Atem said.

"That's impossible." Ichigo said.

"How does he have one?" Ash said. The thing that came down and landed on the ground was another Megazord. It was blue and purple with blades on the arms and two rings that had feather-like pieces on them that were made of some sort of metal and the head looked just like Deratin.

"That's right. I have my own Megazord." Deratin said.

"How is that even possible? How did Deratin get his hands on one?" Runo said.

"I have highly skilled friends." Deratin said. "When I saw your Megazords, I wanted one for myself. So I made some calls and it's done. With this, I shall destroy you rangers." He jumped right in and had a cockpit all to himself for him to control.

"This is insane. Bad guys shouldn't have their own Megazords." Davis said.

"It doesn't matter. He has one now." Hiccup said.

"Right. There's only one thing we can do." Ash said and all of them already knew what it was.

"Dimension Battleship!" The rangers called for the ship and it arrived with all of them jumping right in and began the transformation sequence. "Ultra-Dimension Megazord!" The Megazord formed and it was one against the other.

"Do you think you can beat me with that piece of junk? Mine s made to handle yours." Deratin said.

"Bring it on, spoiled brat." Ash said. The ranger's Megazord swung the sword down, but Deratin's crossed his arms and blocked it.

"Take some of this." Deratin said. He slashed against the rangers with the blades on his arms. The rangers tried to use the sword again, but Deratin's spun around superfast to avoid it. Deratin had it spin like a twister and slashed on all sides against the rangers.

"This thing is powerful." Yusuke said.

"We can't even get a hit in." Atem said.

"Stay strong. We can beat him." Ash said.

"Let's see how you handle this. Blade Boomerangs, Fire!" Deratin had his Megazord shoot out the blades on his arms and they swung around like boomerangs. "Time to end this." The Megazord reached for the rings on the back and pulled them out. "Destruction Drive!" He tossed the rings with them being charged in purple energy and slashed right through the Megazord.

"We can't hold it together." Sakura said. Sparks were flying out of the rangers' Megazord and it was starting to fall back and caused an explosion. The rangers had no choice but to eject and all of them tumbled out and on the ground.

"No! The Ultra-Dimension Megazord!" Ash cried as the Megazord looked greatly damaged. Deratin was laughing at he did what others could not.

"That's right. I'm bad!" Deratin chanted. "Now, it's time to finish you rangers off."

"Come on, we've got to get out of here." Hiccup said and all of them thought that was best. All of the rangers ran off and made it through an emergency portal that opened up.

"That's right, run away." Deratin laugh for he succeeded in pushing the rangers back.

….

Skullatin's Ship

Deratin managed to call Skullatin's ship and he told everyone what he was able to do. All of them were amazed that Deratin had his own Megazord and was actually able to defeat the most powerful Megazord the rangers possessed.

"I don't believe it. When did Deratin get his own Megazord?" Malatis said.

"Deratin, I am so proud of you." Battina said.

"Thank you, Mommy. I'm not so worthless now, aren't I?" Deratin gloated to prove a point.

"I am glad you defeated the Ultra-Dimension Megazord, but you should have informed me about this weapon of yours." Skullatin said.

"Are you seriously going to be mad at me after what I just accomplished what no one else could?" Deratin said.

"Watch your mouth. You better not be boasting in front of Master Skullatin." Malatis said.

"Forget it, Malatis." Skullatin said. "I should be impressed. Perhaps I was wrong about you, Deratin. If you bring me the dimension diamonds, considered the whole thing forgiven and forgotten."

"Now that's what I like to hear. Without their most powerful Megazord, the rangers have no chance of defeating me." Deratin said

….

Rangers' Base

"That Megazord was too fast and powerful." Runo said as the team was going over what they learned about Deratin's Megazord and figure out how they can defeat it. "Nothing we tried worked against him."

"I don't know how we're going to beat it." Ichigo said.

"I must admit, this Megazord has quite the machinery." Nebulon said as he was running some scans around it. "Even I don't know how you're going to defeat this thing. Especially since the Ultra-Dimension Megazord is greatly damaged and might not be repaired."

"Are you serious?" Yusuke said.

"If even Nebulon doesn't know, I don't see if we can even beat Deratin." Davis said. All of them were starting to feel discouraged.

"Guys, we can't quit." Ash said.

"Ash is right." Starosiv said. "Megazords do hold great power, but there is also those who use it. You were able to defeat the enemies you've faced with your own Megazords because they lost to you before they grew. It doesn't matter that Deratin has his own."

"I don't get it." Davis said.

"I think Starosiv is saying that we've beaten Deratin before." Atem said. "It shouldn't matter if he has a Megazord or not. Fighting in a Megazord is hardly any different than fighting those monsters before they become giants."

"Exactly." Starosiv said.

"Yeah. We still have four Megazords." Ash said. "I say we use them to beat Deratin and show him what we can really do." Their spirits were starting to be lifted and were ready to give Deratin real Megazord power.

…

Deratin

Deratin continued to use his own Megaord and was spreading fear and terror throughout the city and brought destruction in his path.

"Where are you rangers?" Deratin asked as he continued his destruction, but he stopped when he heard some thumping noises. He looked over and saw the Spirit Beast Megazord, Dark Magician Megazord, Moon Megazord, and Dimension Megazord: Dragon Formation and that had Ichigo inside.

"Enough is enough, Deratin." Ash said.

"You've got to be kidding. You're coming at me with your weaker Megazords?" Deratin said.

"It's not about the Megazords. It's about how you use them." Yusuke said.

"You're about to see what that means." Korra said.

"Get him!" Ash said as all four of the Megazords charged at him. The Spirit Beast and Dark Magician Megazords attacked, but Deratin's blocked them both. He spun around and slashed against them. The Moon Megazord unloaded its cannons and started to fire, but Deratin's Megazord was moving too fast to hit.

"You'll have to better than that. That is if you can." Deratin said.

"How about this." Ash said. The Dimension Megazord flew up and was able to get a few kicks in.

"My turn." Atem said as he used his Megazord and blasted Deratin with his scepter. Deratin felt all the impacts and wasn't liking it.

"Is that all you got?" Deratin said as he tried to act tough. "Blade Boomerangs!" He tossed the blades and they flew around like boomerangs and hit against each of the Megazords.

"Don't give up." Ichigo said.

"That's right. We have the power. Deratin can't beat us." Yusuke said and it was his turn to attack. The Spirit Beast Megazord moved in and tried to pound Deratin's, but Deratin's blocked the attack and drove its foot into the stomach area of the Spirit Beast Megazord. The Moon Megazord came from behind and grabbed Deratin's.

"I got him. Attack!" Korra said.

"I've got this." Atem said as he had his Megazord moved in and slashed his staff against Deratin's Megazord.

"Back off!" Deratin groaned as he broke free and started to spin around and slashed against both Megazords. "This is bad. I can't keep up with multiple enemies." He looked and saw the Dimension Megazord was coming to have another strike.

"Are you ready to give up yet, Deratin?" Ash said.

"Never. My weapons are bigger than yours and I'm going to use them to destroy you." Deratin said as he had his reached for the rings.

"Here it comes!" Sakura said as they were bracing themselves.

"Destruction Drive!" He tossed the rings and they were coming right for them. The Dimension Megazord held out both hands and tried keeping both of the rings back. "It's no use. You're going to lose." Sparks and lights were starting to come off and caused a great explosion and there was no sign of the Megazord. "I've done it!"

"Not quite!" He heard Runo's voice.

"What?" Deratin said. He looked to the sky and saw that Yusuke saved them.

"Nice timing, Yusuke." Ichigo said.

"No problem. Time to add a little more power." Yusuke said.

"Dimension Megazord: Dragon Spirit Formation!" The zords came together and formed the Dragon Spirit Formation of the Megazord. All three of the Megazords lined up and Deratin lost the rings in the explosion so he couldn't fight back.

"No. This can't be happening." Deratin said.

"Dark Magic Blast!"

"Lunar Eclipse Cannons!"

"Dragon Spirit Fire!" All three Megazords unleashed their best attacks and blasted Deratin's Megazord and it was starting to implode.

"This wasn't suppose to be how it ended." Deratin shouted before the Megazord blew up and was destroyed with Deratin inside. The rangers were glad for one of their greatest foes was gone now and cleared another difficult challenge. Deratin might have had a powerful Megazord, but the rangers knew how to use theirs.

…..

Skullatin's Ship

Skullatin crew were watching and saw what became of Deratin. Battina was the one that took it the hardest.

"Deratin, no!" Battina shouted as she dropped to her knees and cried for the loss of her son.

"So much for that plan. I have to admit, I'll miss the kid." Malatis said.

"Battina, your son fought well, but we can't cave into this." Skullatin said. Battina's sadness turned to rage.

"I know. I am going to make those rangers pay." Battina declared.


	32. Trade Away

"Let me go down there personally." Battina demanded. "I will destroy the rangers after what they did to my dear boy." Since Deratin failed to defeat the rangers and was destroyed for it, Battina wants nothing more than to have revenge on the rangers.

"What's your plan? Are you just going to attack them with carelessness?" Malatis said. "You'll be reunited with your son faster than you think like that."

"I don't care. I'll destroy those rangers if it's the last thing I do." Battina said.

"Malatis is right. You can't just attack without a plan, but I think I have one." Skullatin said. "Thanks to Deratin, the Ultra-Dimension Megazord is probably out of the picture. If we can destroy the other Megazords, the rangers will be helpless."

"How are we going to do that?" Malatis said.

"I'll have it well taken care of." Skullatin said. "Once the Megazords are destroyed, the rangers' spirits will be crushed. Once they are, they'll be forced to hand over the dimension diamonds."

"They'll never do that." Battina said.

"They will if we use the right bait." Skullatin said. "The time for waiting around has come to an end." The three of them went down to the prison cell where all of the prisoners from all of the rangers' dimensions were being held. "Once we use these people, the rangers will give me those dimension diamonds."

"That plan hasn't worked before." Malatis said.

"That's because we never showed the rangers what would happen to them." Skullatin said. "This time, we'll have them right where we want them."

…..

Rangers' Base

Nebulon was running scans over the damaged Ultra-Dimension Megazord. It still hasn't been repaired after the battle with Deratin and his Megazord. It didn't look like it was going to be repaired at all.

"How does it look?" Runo asked.

"I'm afraid it's not good at all. The damaged is so great." Nebulon said. "The other Megazords should be recovered soon, but the Ultra-Dimension Megazord is greatly damaged more than any of them. I don't think you guys will be able to use it again."

"That's alright." Ash said. "We've beaten Skullatin and his monsters without it before. We've got three to four Megazords who can do just as good of a job."

"Ash is right. We can handle ourselves without it." Davis said.

"We should really be focused on how we're going to defeat Skullatin for good." Ichigo said. "We also need to a plan on how we're going to save our friends and family."

"Ichigo has a point. As long as we have the dimension diamonds or Skullatin has those we care about, this battle is never going to end." Sakura said.

"But how can we save them when Skullatin's ship is somewhere between dimensions?" Korra said.

"We'll figure something out. We just can't give up." Ash said. That was the alarm started to go off to alert all the rangers.

"Rangers, look at this." Starosiv said. He brought up the screen and showed that Skullatin's ship was coming out of the space between dimensions and into a valley.

"What is that?" Ichigo asked.

"Skullatin's ship?" Atem tried to answer.

"That's it. What could he possibly be up to this time?" Starosiv said.

"Look there." Sakura said as she pointed near the bottom. Malatis and Battina were unloading cages and every single person the rangers cared about were inside one.

"Our family and friends!" Hiccup said.

"Guys, this could be the chance we've waited for." Ash said.

"Rangers, you must be careful. This has to be another trap." Starosiv said. "I know you want to save everyone you all care about, but you must remember to not hand the dimension diamonds over."

"We know, Starosiv. We can handle this." Davis said. This was probably their one and only chance to rescue their loved ones. The rangers had to take this risk or they might never get another chance again.

…

The Valley

All the prisoners were begging for them to be released, but Battina and Malatis weren't even listening.

"I hope this plan works. They're all so annoying." Malatis said.

"Malatis! Battina!" All of them saw the rangers were coming to the rescue and Battina was glad they were here so she could crush them.

"How nice that you came." Battina said.

"What are you two doing? Are you finally going to give back everyone we care about?" Ash said.

"You wish." Malatis said. He held up a small metal box and pressed a button. He tossed it near one of the cages and a black-hole opened up. However, the cages had cables that connected them to the ship so they wouldn't get pulled in.

"What did you just do?" Runo said.

"We're through with these games." Malatis said. "You're going to give us the dimension diamonds or your families are going to suffer for it."

"That's insane." Sakura said.

"Even Skullatin can't be that callous." Atem said.

"Wanna bet?" Battina said as she took a few steps forward. "No more playing games. I'm going to crush each of you for what you did to my son."

"Don't bet on it. We've beaten him and we'll beat you." Korra said. As all of this was happening, Skullatin watched from the secure chair on the bridge of his ship.

"That's right. Step into our trap. Fire the Enlarger!" Skullatin ordered and the beam was fired. Battina was the one that was hit and became a giant.

"This is where it ends, rangers." Battina said as she raised her foot and tried to stomp down on them, but the rangers moved out of the way.

"Looks like we'll have to get pass Battina before we can move on." Sakura said.

"She's right. We just need to get her out of the way." Hiccup said.

"Alright. The sooner we do this, the sooner we can save our families." Ash said.

"Summon Zords!" All of the rangers called upon their zords and formed the Dark Magician Megazord, Moon Megazord, and the Dimension Megazord: Wild Spirit Formation.

"Those toys can't possibly defeat me." Battina said.

"We'll see about that." Yusuke said. The Dimension Megazord flew up and held out its claws. They flew right at her, but Battina ducked down and rolled out of the way. Korra held out her cannons and fired, but Battina jumped up and kicked Korra's back.

"I'll get her." Atem said. His Megazord fired blasts from his scepter, but Battina jumped back.

"She's so light on her feet. She's making it difficult for us to hit her." Korra said.

"That's the idea." Battina said. Battina held out her hands and shot bat shaped blasts and blasted each of the Megazords. "You and everything you care about will be destroyed today."

"That is never going to happen." Ash said. Atem's and Korra's Megazords raced out and grabbed Battina and tossed her off to the side.

"What was that?" Battina said.

"Just getting you out of the way. Davis, Hiccup, call your zords now." Ichigo said.

"You got it." Davis said.

"Summon zords!" Both of them called out. They called on their zords and had the Exveemon-Zord and Toothless-Zord race over to help save everyone.

"I see, trying to get me out of the way so you can save your friends." Battina said.

"Luckily I have anticipated this." Skullatin said. "Launch the electro net." A catapult came out from the top of the ship and shot an electric net out and the two dragon-zords got caught in them. "Say goodbye." Skullatin unlocked weapons on his ship and unleashed a barrage on the trapped zords.

"Oh no!" Hiccup said.

"He's trying to destroy the zords." Runo said.

"Not if we can help it." Yusuke said as the Dimension Megazord went to try and help, but Battina got in the way.

"You won't be saving anyone." Battina said as she gave them a powerful kick. Skullatin kept attacking the two zords until they broke apart and were destroyed.

"No!" All of the rangers shouted as all they could do was just watch.

"Your nightmare is only beginning." Battina said.

"You're going to pay for that." Atem said. The Dark Magician Megazord disappeared and reappeared behind Battina and had her trapped. "I have her. Someone blast her before she escapes."

"I've got her." Korra said as she took aim with her Megazord. "Lunar eclipse Cannons!" She powered up the cannons and fired them.

"I don't think so." Battina said. She caused them to turn around and she had the cannons hit the Dark Magician Megazord.

"Atem!" Korra called out. Atem and his Megazord took a hard hit. Battina got him to let go and the Dark Magician Megazord fell back and was destroyed. "No!" Atem was forced out and hit the ground.

"My Dark Magician Megazord is destroyed." Atem said.

"Thank you, White Ranger. Now, it's your turn." Battina said. She moved quickly and jammed her hand into the Moon Megazord. She unleashed her power and the Moon Megazord was beginning to come apart.

"I can't hold on." Korra said as she was forced to get out as well. She hit the ground and her Megazord was destroyed.

"Korra!" Atem said as he came running to her side and help her up. "Are you alright?"

"I think so." Korra said.

"Two down and only one to go." Battina said. She didn't get the chance as the Dimension Megazord came and grabbed her from behind.

"You're going to pay for that." Ash said.

"You're the one going down, Battina." Ichigo said.

"We'll see about that." Battina said as they both got in a struggle to get out of that grasp.

"Now is the perfect chance to end this for good." Skullatin said as he repositioned his ship. "Is the Enlarger reprogramming ready?" The vilicons responded to that. Skullatin had the Enlarger reprogrammed to be a laser.

"Guys, we got trouble." Davis said.

"What's Skullatin doing?" Hiccup said.

"Is he about to fire at us while we have Battina?" Ichigo said.

"No way. That would be insane. Skullatin wouldn't really blast one of his own, would he?" Ash said.

"Say farewell. Fire!" Skullatin ordered. The laser was fired at the Megazord and Battina. Neither of them could escape and both got blasted.

"Oh no!" Atem said.

"Guys, get out of there." Korra said. The other seven rangers couldn't hold out in the Megazord. The Megazord and Battina were being torn apart and ended up being destroyed. All the seven rangers fell out and crashed on the ground. Korra and Atem ran to their aid "Are you guys hurt?"

"I don't think so." Korra said.

"All the Megazords, they're destroyed." Runo said.

"I can't believe Skullatin would even destroy Battina, just to get to us." Ash said.

"It's alright. At least she'll be with her son." Malatis said as he stood with all the cages and the black-hole with him ready to dump all of them in as the ship was starting to come down. "The time has come to make a decision. Will you keep the dimension diamonds safe or save those you love." None of them knew what to do, but they had nothing to fight with if Skullatin decides to have Malatis grow. "I think we'll start with Red Ranger's home." He had the cage ready to be pulled in and all of Ash's friends and family were about to be sucked in, but at the last second.

"Stop!" Ichigo called out and they did before Malatis could dump them in. "Guys, I'm sorry. I know we're suppose to keep them safe, but we can't let this happen."

"Ichigo is right. It's not worth having all of our friends pay the price for this." Atem said.

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Malatis as he awaited the answer. Malatis held out a case and opened it up for them. Ichigo and Atem made their decision.

"You win, Malatis." Ichigo said. Both of them took off their diamonds and demorphed as they placed them in the case.

"Goodbye, Gold and Silver." Malatis said.

"I can't believe we're doing this." Yusuke said.

"It's the only way." Korra said as they both took off their diamonds and gave them to Malatis.

"Farewell, Green and White." Malatis taunted.

"Fine, take them Malatis." Sakura said.

"If you hurt our families, you're going to pay." Runo said as the girls gave their diamonds to him as well.

"Tough talk when you're no longer rangers, Yellow and Pink." Malatis continued to taunt.

"Here, just take it." Davis said.

"Just keep your end of the bargain and let them go." Hiccup said as they gave up their powers and gave them to Malatis.

"So long, Black and Blue. That just leaves one more." Malatis said with Ash being the only one. He didn't want to, but if the others didn't do what they did, his friends and family would be gone forever and there was no way for them to fight back.

"Starosiv, I'm sorry. I know we said we would stay strong, but I guess we weren't as strong as I thought." Ash said as he stepped forward and removed his diamond and placed it in with it being the last one.

…..

Ranges' Base

Starosiv held a connection to the dimension diamonds and he felt the rangers just traded them away to try and save his friends.

"No. The day I feared is here." Starosiv said. Tragedy has been struck and it's a horrible day for every known being out in every known dimension and even further.

…

The Valley

"At last! Master Skullatin, we finally have them all." Malatis cheered and Skullatin finally felt victorious.

"At last! Victory is finally mine!" Skullatin cheered. Both of them cheered and were glad that the rangers have finally been beaten and the rangers felt nothing, but despair.

"Alright Malatis, you got what you want. Now give us back our friends and families." Ash said.

"Foolish humans." Malatis said and the rangers should have expected this. "Master Skullatin has everything he needs to rule over every dimensions. Your loved ones will be our prisoners regardless. They'll be staying with us." The cages were pulled back into the ship and Malatis was teleporting back

"No!" Sakura shouted

"You won't get away with this!" Davis called out.

"He won't." Ash said. Skullatin's ship was starting to take off and the force pushed almost all of the rangers back, except for Ash. He made a sprint for it and grabbed on the ship before it got to high. All the rangers could do was watch.

"I can't believe we fell for that. We should have known better." Runo said.

"Wait, where's Ash?" Hiccup said.

"You don't think he got on the ship, do you?" Ichigo said. All of them looked up as the ship reentered the space between dimensions and Ash was all alone to face whatever was on board without any powers.


	33. Prison Break

All the zords were destroyed and when that happened, the rangers had nothing left to fight with. They were tricked into giving away the dimension diamonds and now they've lost. They returned to the base to try and figure this out, but none of them could think of anything. They all felt like they've let Starosiv down.

"Starosiv, we're so sorry." Davis said.

"Sorry doesn't even begin to cover this." Atem said.

"We told you we wouldn't crack and we did and Malatis and Skullatin took advantage of that." Runo said.

"I'm not mad at any of you." Starosiv said. "You made a noble sacrifice and that's what makes each of you great warriors. I'm just concerned on what may happen to Ash." When Malatis took the diamonds and ran, Ash was able to get on the ship. "If there's any chance to keep Skullatin from uniting all dimensions, Ash is our last one."

…

Skullatin's Ship

Malatis brought the dimension diamonds to Skullatin. Skullatin held the case and was staring at the beauty and power that he had in the palm of his hands.

"At last. All nine of the dimension diamonds are mine." Skullatin said.

"Congratulations. It was a rough road, but those rangers finally broke down." Malatis said.

"Of course. The weakness of all human beings are hearts." Skullatin said. "When they think of others rather than themselves, this is what happens."

"So what are we waiting for? Let's use their power and unite all the dimensions and change them to the image you want." Malatis said.

"Not quite yet." Skullatin said.

"What do you mean?" Malatis said. "We've waited for this day and you're not going to use it. How come?"

"The weak only answer to power." Skullatin said. "I want everyone to understand that I hold complete domination and shatter whatever spirit or courage anyone has to stand against me."

"I see. You want to make them understand that you are the absolute ruler and it would be foolish to even try and stand against you." Malatis said. "How are we going to do that?"

"Simple. I'm going to take the power of the dimension diamonds and put a fraction of them inside my own body." Skullatin said. He carried the dimension diamonds away and Malatis was going to follow him, but he heard some sort of noise and was a little suspicious.

….

Ash

Ash scoured around Skullatin's ship, but he felt like he was in a maze since he had no idea on where to go. All he knew was that he needed to find the dimension diamonds and save everyone.

"Man, how does anyone find their way around this ship?" Ash said. He worked his way around. When he saw two vilicons coming his way, he hid behind the corner and waited for them to past. "I sure hope the others can figure out how to help me." He kept moving through the ship and heard Skullatin.

"Work faster. I want this done by today." Skullatin's voice echoed.

"Where is that coming from?" Ash said as he looked around and saw it was coming from a vent. Ash got down and listened carefully to him.

….

Skullatin

Skullatin had vilicons working on a computer console. They connected a few cords to it and it led to a chair that looked like it was made for Skullatin.

"It won't be long, sir." Malatis said.

"Excellent." Skullatin said. "The dimension diamonds' power will flow through me. No one will ever stand in my way again and with the rangers having no powers, there is no chance at all that anyone will ever defeat me." He was certain that victory was all his. Little did he know that there was a rat on his ship that can stop it.

…

Ash

"Not if I can help it." Ash said. He got back up and took off. He needed to hurry before Skullatin can absorb the dimension diamonds' power. Ash hurried through the ship until he came across a large portal projector inside what looked like a docking bay. "This must be how Skullatin and his minions go from one place to another." At least he had a way of escaping when he rescues everyone.

…..

Skullatin

The vilicons were just about done setting up the machine to transfer all that power into Skullatin. He wasn't waiting around as he took a seat and laid back in his chair. The vilicons placed connecting pads on him and Malatis placed the dimension diamonds in a special slot for them with the case opened.

"Are you ready?" Malatis said.

"I've been waiting for this for months." Skullatin said. Malatis flipped a switch and the machine powered up.

"If you don't need me sir, I'll be making sure everything is in order for your big day." Malatis said.

"Very well." Skullatin said as he allowed Malatis to leave. When the machine was done powering up, the dimension diamonds began to glow and the power in them traveled through the cords and directly to Skullatin's body and Skullatin finally felt the power he's been longing for. "Yes! Yes!"

…..

The Dungeon

"Hello! Will you let us out already?!" A girl named Serena from Ash's world was calling out to the guards, but no one responded. "I don't get this. They got what they wanted so why don't they just let us go."

"It was a trick for Ash and those other people." Delia said. "I just hope that Ash is alright."

"Ash is fine. This is Ash we're talking about." Serena said.

"Hello!" All of them looked down the hall and they all saw Ash. Everyone in the dungeon cheered for his arrival.

"Ash! Honey, we're over here." Delia said. Ash saw the cages all his friends were in and he ran over to them. "I can't believe you're here."

"I came here to rescue all of you." Ash said.

"I knew you would." Serena said as she had a couple tears in her eyes.

"I'm glad to see you again, but it's dangerous to be here." Delia said.

"I don't care." Ash said. "I'm not leaving this place until everyone is safe and out of here. I just need to find the keys." He looked around until he heard laughter.

"Do you mean these keys?" Ash looked down the other end of the hall and saw Malatis and he was holding onto the keys with his finger.

"Malatis!" Ash scowled.

"You're either very brave or very stupid to come here alone, former Red Ranger." Malatis said.

"I don't care. I'm not leaving without all these people and the dimension diamonds." Ash said.

"You're not leaving period." Malatis said as he pulled out his sword.

"Ash, run!" Delia said.

"Not a chance. I can take him." Ash said. Malatis came right at him and swung his sword, but Ash jumped over it and kicked Malatis back. Ash jumped off the wall and to try and kick Malatis in the head, but he ducked down. Malatis aimed with his sword and fired energy shots, but Ash did some back flips to avoid them.

"You can't keep running."Malatis said as he charged right at him. He kept swinging his sword at him, but Ash was careful to avoid them. Ash dropped to the floor and tried to kick him, but Malatis grabbed him and tossed Ash behind him and down the hall. "Give it up. Without your powers, you don't have a chance against me."

"It's not over yet." Ash said.

"I say it is." Malatis said. "Get him!" Two vilicons with axes came at Ash, but Ash got back up and handled them easily. He kicked the both of them back. He grabbed one of the axes and yanked it free and used it to knock the both of them down. Malatis went for another turn to attack. Ash tried using the axe, but Malatis used his sword and knocked it out of Ash's hands. He grabbed Ash by the neck, lifted him up, and pinned him to the wall. "Give it up. You might have won many battles, but we've won the war."

"You haven't won anything yet." Ash said.

"Can't you see that it's useless to fight back anymore?" Malatis said.

"No, I don't." Ash said. "It's because I never quit and a ranger always finds a way to win." Ash reached up and pulled out a cord from the wall and used it to zap Malatis and he was being electrocuted. Ash got free and grabbed Malatis' sword and slashed down on Malatis with all of his might and gave Malatis another charge until there was no more electricity. That strike and the electricity mixed in him was not a good combination for Malatis.

"This can't be happening. How could I have been bested by a human?" Malatis questioned before he collapsed on the floor and life fled from his body. Ash took the keys and ran to the cage his friends were locked in and got them out.

"Ash!" Delia cheered as she held her son in her arms with everyone running out for freedom and his Pikachu getting on his shoulder.

"Here." Ash said as he gave Serena the keys. "Free everyone and get out of here. There's a portal down that corridor that will get you out of this ship."

"What about you?" Serena said.

"I have to get the dimension diamonds back. Skullatin can't have them." Ash said as he took Pikachu and ran down in a different direction. Serena understood what he needed to do, but she hoped he would make it back. Ash ran through the ship until he found the room Skullatin was in and he saw he was glowing as he continued to absorb the dimension diamonds' power. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu unleashed a bolt of electricity and blasted the consoles and caused some of the vilicons to back off. Ash closed the case the diamonds were in and pulled it out.

"Nice try, but you're too late." Skullatin said. He got up and his body was different. The parts that were white are gold and it looked like he had a few gems in him. "The power is mine."

"Never. Pikachu, use Electro Ball on the ground." Ash said.

"Pika!" Pikachu made a ball of electricity on its tail and slammed it on the ground. The sparks and light allowed Ash and Pikachu to escape and hopefully so has everyone else.

…..

Rangers' Base

All they could do was sit around since there wasn't anything they could do to help Ash. However, Nebulon detected an opening in dimensions.

"Everyone, look!" Nebulon said. He showed a portal was opened up and every single person in Skullatin's prison was coming out.

"Ash did it!" Atem said.

"He saved everyone!" Sakura said.

"Let's go." Ichigo said.

"We'll come with you." Starosiv said as he and Nebulon went with them through the portal.

…..

Ash's World

By coincidence, the coordinates to the world everyone was in happened to be in Ash's world. A lot of people came through the portal in an open grass meadow. The rangers arrived out from the portal and became reunited with all their friends and families. Not a single person was anything less than joyful. It wasn't long until Ash and Pikachu jumped right out through the portal.

"Ash!" Davis called out as he and the other rangers raced to him and the entire team gathered together.

"Ash, did you really free everyone all by yourself?" Korra said.

"That's right and we don't have to worry about Malatis anymore." Ash said and all the rangers were impressed. Ash turned to Starosiv and held out the case. "Starosiv, I got the dimension diamonds back."

"Excellent work, Ash. I am most proud of you." Starosiv said as he took the case. He opened it up, but he didn't look happy anymore. "Oh no." All of them gathered around to see the problem. None of the dimension diamonds were lighting up or had any kind of light in them.

"What happened?" Hiccup said as the rangers grabbed their own diamond.

"Why are they dull?" Sakura said.

"I don't feel any power coming from it." Ichigo said.

"Me either." Yusuke said.

"Starosiv, what's going on?" Atem said.

"Somehow the dimension diamonds have been drained of all of their power." Starosiv said.

"Skullatin! He said he was going to put some of the power in his body and he did." Ash said.

"Even so, they should still have some power to them." Starosiv said. Ash thought back to when he got the diamonds. The power drainage was still going on right before he destroyed the console.

"It's my fault. The power surge I created must have destroyed the power in them." Ash said. Things took a turn for the worse as they heard another portal open up and saw Skullatin's ship coming out.

"He thought he could fool me?" Skullatin said as he was taking the lead. "The rangers still have failed. I have more power than anyone in any dimension. If I can't use the dimension diamonds to unite all dimensions, I'll do it by force if I have to." Skullatin has become more dangerous and the rangers still have no way to fight back. Have they really lost the war?

To Be Continued….


	34. To A Dimensional End

Skullatin absorbed some of the power of the dimension diamonds into him. Even though Ash might have saved everyone and secured the dimension diamonds, it wasn't enough. The dimension diamonds have no power and Skullatin started an invasion. All they did was just watch as Skullatin's ship moved to the nearest city and he sent his minions to attack. People were running for their lives as Skullatin was destroying everything.

"That's right. Run and fear my power for I will be your new ruler." Skullatin claimed as there was no sign of resistance or any chance of him being defeated. All the people that Ash saved along with the rangers just watched.

"This is unbelievable." Davis said.

"He'll destroy everything and everyone will suffer." Hiccup said.

"What do we do?" Ichigo said.

"What can we do? He's too strong and we don't have our powers anymore. We're not rangers." Korra said.

"That doesn't matter. Everything will be destroyed if we don't do something." Ash said as he made a run for the city that Skullatin was attacking.

"Ash, stop!" Delia called out. "Where are you going? It's too dangerous to be going there."

"I don't care, Mom. It's my responsibility as a ranger to stop guys like that." Ash said.

"Ash, we don't have our powers anymore. The dimension diamonds are just ordinary rocks." Yusuke said.

"Yusuke has a point. How are we suppose to beat him?" Runo said.

"I'm going to have to side with everyone. Without the power of the dimension diamonds, you will surely be destroyed since Skullatin does have that power." Starosiv said.

"That doesn't matter. We never gave up before and I'm not starting now." Ash said. "We fought bad guys before when it seemed hopeless and each of us managed to pull through. That was before we became rangers. I'm going down there and I'm going to fight." Ash wasn't going to turn back as he continued to head for the city.

"He's right." Davis said as each of the rangers took what Ash said to heart.

"None of us ever gave up in any fight." Hiccup said.

"We shouldn't either. Besides, he won't last long if he fights alone." Runo said. All of them were in agreement and decided to go with Ash and fight.

"They must be nuts. They don't stand a chance against Skullatin." Nebulon said.

"No, they're not. They are heroes in their own right. They are willing to risk their lives to save everyone, even when it seems they have no chance." Starosiv said.

"But what about the dimension diamonds?" Nebulon said. "Isn't there some way that can restore their power so they all have more of a fighting chance?"

"There just might be." Starosiv said.

…

Skullatin

Skullatin watched as all of his vilicons were attacking and destroying everything as he walked through the wreckage. It wouldn't be long until he had complete control over this world.

"Skullatin!" Skullatin turned around as he saw Ash coming up to him.

"You again? What are you doing here?" Skullatin said.

"I'm stopping you." Ash said.

"You must be joking." Skullatin said. "You're not a ranger anymore and you don't have anyone to back you up. You're all alone."

"No he's not." Both of them saw the rest of the team run to Ash's side and they stood by him.

"Wow, he got a real makeover." Runo said as those who didn't see his new form were actually amazed by it.

"You're all here?" Skullatin questioned.

"That's right. We're not going to let Ash fight you alone." Atem said.

"We told you before that if you want to take over all dimensions, you'll have to get through us first." Sakura said.

"Admirable, but pathetic. None of you have the strength to even have close to my power." Skullatin said.

"We won't know that until we try." Ash said as all of them pulled out their weapons or whatever they can use to fight against him.

"Very well. I'll eliminate you pests and move on with myself." Skullatin said and the final battle begun. All of the rangers charged right in and fought with everything they got. Hiccup pulled out his fire sword and swung it down, but Skullatin blocked it easily with his. He pushed Hiccup off and grabbed his prosthetic leg and tossed him back. Runo grabbed a hold of his right arm to hold him back, but Skullatin shoved her off and she hit the ground hard.

"You jerk!" Davis said as he jumped up to try and kick him, but Skullatin blocked it and kicked Davis hard. Sakura brought back her right fist and tried her monster strength, but Skullatin grabbed her fist and blocked it.

"Good arm, but useless." Skullatin said as he swept her off her feet and had her hit the ground. Atem tried as he tried a few kicks, but Skullatin blocked them all. Skullatin shoved the sword into the ground and created a shockwave that damaged him and tossed him back.

"Heads up!" Korra said as she brought up two boulders out of the ground and tossed them, but Skullatin didn't even flinch as they hit and shattered into pieces without him getting hurt.

"Throwing rocks? Are we fighting like children?" Skullatin said. He fired an energy blast near her and it knocked her off her feet. Yusuke and Ichigo decided to combine their spiritual powers.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

"Spirit Gun!" Both of them shot their spiritual attacks and they combined into a spiritual blast. Skullatin held up his sword and was able to block it.

"Back at you." Skullatin said. He reflected the attack back at them and it blasted the both of them as they were both blown back by it.

"That's enough." Ash said as he tried to pound him, but Skullatin blocked him and drove his fist in his stomach. Ash didn't go down that easily as he tried to kick him, but Skullatin wasn't even feeling it. He gave him a power thrust with his hand and pushed him back and had Ash slide against the ground.

"Goodbye!" Skullatin said as he launched an energy blast at the rangers and an explosion went off around all of them and knocked them all down. They weren't giving up yet. They were all in some pain, but they simply refused to stay down and let this monster walk all over them. "I'm amazed you're all still willing to fight. Why won't you just give it up?"

"That's not an option." Atem said.

"For real. Who do you think we are?" Runo said.

"We told you that we aren't going to let you win." Sakura said.

"We'll keep getting up until you go down." Korra said.

"How are you going to do that? I have your powers." Skullatin said.

"We don't need them." Davis said.

"We'll still beat you without them." Ichigo said.

"No matter what happens to us, we'll fight until we can't breathe anymore." Hiccup said.

"You can knock us around all you want, but we still hold the strength to fight." Yusuke said.

"That's right." Ash said. "We might not be power rangers right now, but we're still going to fight; even if we have no power."

"Then how about we give you some of our power." They all looked around and saw all their friends and family were coming out and gathering around the rangers.

"What is this?" Skullatin said. Starosiv and Nebulon appeared in front of everyone to confront Skullatin.

"This is about to be your end." Nebulon said.

"Yes. We're about to restore the power in the dimension diamonds." Starosiv said.

"What?" Ash said.

"Impossible. I have all the power. The power of the dimension diamonds are mine." Skullatin said.

"You hold a fraction of their power, but someone as evil as you can never unleash their true power." Starosiv said as he turned to face the rangers.

"What do you mean?" Davis said.

"How can we restore their power?" Hiccup said.

"Starosiv told us everything." Delia said. "He said that all we have to do is combine our powers and give it to you rangers."

"Starosiv said that by focusing on friendship and togetherness will restore them." Astrid said.

"Togetherness and friendship?" Ash questioned.

"The power of the dimension diamonds have the power to unite all dimensions, but you are all capable of doing that on your own. The true power of the diamonds is when those who have pure hearts are united as one. With all these beings from other dimensions coming together, it should restore them."

"But will it really work? No one here really knows the people outside of their own dimensions." Ichigo said.

"It doesn't matter." Yugi said.

"We all got to know each other during our time in prison." Naruto said.

"Friendship can grow no matter where a person is form." Nebulon said. "Now we will use that power to give you the strength needed to finish Skullatin. All of us will finish him together." Everyone was saying the same thing as they all joined hands and gathered around the rangers. The joined friendships from almost a hundred people were coming together and caused light to shine with the rangers. Skullatin didn't believe it at first, but he changed his mind when he saw the light.

"No! This can't be happening." Skullatin said.

"Together!" Everyone shouted and cheered with the light glowing brighter. When it faded away, all of them backed away and saw Ash and the others had their powers restored and were in their ranger forms with each of them posing and an explosion going off.

"Silver Dimension Ranger!"

"White Dimension Ranger!"

"Gold Dimension Ranger!"

"Green Dimension Ranger!"

"Pink Dimension Ranger!"

"Yellow Dimension Ranger!"

"Black Dimension Ranger!"

"Blue Dimension Ranger!"

"Red Dimension Ranger!"

"Together our hearts are one. The power of one shall not be stopped. Power Rangers Dimensions!"

"That power is mine. Give me that power!" Skullatin demanded.

"You asked for it." Ichigo said as he was the first to attack and pulled out his blade. Skullatin swung his, but Ichigo blocked it and slashed against him. The rangers were stronger than ever before. Korra jumped up and tossed her cross. It flew around and struck against Skullatin.

"Fire!"

"Scatter Shuffle!" Yusuke and Atem charged right him as they both blasted him. Then, Sakura and Runo jumped over the boys. Both of them slashed against his side and nearly had him dropped. Hiccup came running in. He swung his axe against him. He jumped up and slashed him down. Davis took his turned as he jumped and blasted away at him.

"Ready to give up?" Ash said.

"That's my line." Skullatin said.

"You had your chance. You're end is here, Skullatin. Everyone lend me your power and I will end this." Ash said as he pulled out his sword. The rangers brought their arms together and Ash used it like a spring to have him jump into the air. All of them shot a beam from their diamonds and gave their power to Ash. "Unity Dimension Slash!"

"This can't be happening. I'm the ruler of all dimensions!" Skullatin shouted. Ash slashed down and Skullatin could feel the power of everyone coming together as one. The rangers turned from him as he fell back and Skullatin was destroyed in a massive explosion. The rangers demorphed and walked as heroes as everyone cheered for them. Everyone cheered for the rangers and they were filled with pride for beating their greatest threat.

"Excellent work. I've never been more proud of any of you." Starosiv said.

"We actually destroyed Skullatin!" Yusuke cheered.

"This is the greatest moment ever of being a ranger." Ash said.

"Yes, all of you should be proud of yourselves. Sadly, this is also your last moment as rangers." Starosiv said and that put a damper on the celebration party.

"What?" Nebulon said.

"Skullatin is gone and all dimensions are safe." Starosiv said. "There's no reason for the dimension rangers anymore. Nebulon and I shall take the dimension diamonds and keep them safe."

"So this is goodbye?" Davis said.

"It looks like it." Nebulon said.

"I'm afraid so." Starosiv said. He waved his scepter and a case for the diamonds appeared as well as eight portals. "These portals will take the rest of you back to your own dimensions no matter who crosses through. The dimension diamonds if you all please." None of them actually thought this day would come, but the truth was that they didn't want it to. All of them took off their dimension diamonds and gave them to Starosiv.

"Thank you for everything." Atem said.

"None of us will ever forget you, Starosiv and Nebulon." Runo said.

"You're the reason we all came together in the first place. We got to know each other because of you." Ash said. "I can't thank you enough for all that you've done for us."

"As long as you all remember that your hearts are one, you will always be power rangers and friends." Starosiv said. The nine of them gathered together and came in a group hug for they were more than rangers and friends. The time came for everyone to say goodbye with all of them returning to their own dimension with them continuing on with their lives and Starosiv and Nebulon continued to travel through dimensions. No matter where they went, no matter how far their dimensions were, they all continued on their own adventures and never forgot each other for their hearts were always one.


End file.
